Beyond My Grave
by AnnEldest
Summary: For her whole life, Luna has seen beyond what most ponies could ever see. But she could never tell if she was crazy or the things she saw were real. Luna will now take her unseeable gift and help the lost souls. And with the help of her friends, Luna will not just go beyond her gift, but also...herself.
1. The beginning

There she was, looking down at her own grave, the grave she never knew she had. One that was so innocent that even God himself would expect someone to be there. To most it was harmless, other feared for their children to go there, and some didn't even care. In the end, it was innocent. It had never hurt anyone. If anyone did get hurt, it was their own fault or somebody else's fault. So why did it hurt her so much? Why was it painful for her to look down at it? It was just water. Water from a lake. A lake that was in the middle of the woods. Water that would just stare back at her. She didn't know why but that's what she felt when she looked down at it. Maybe she felt guilty because it was her own fault why she was here. She knew that she should have listened to her mother over her friends, but she didn't. She knew that she should have never gone to a place like this all by herself, but she did. She knew that she should have been smarter about things, kept better track of time, a better track of where she was at and where she was going, but she didn't. Now she was paying the price. A price that she couldn't pay. All she wanted was to go home. To return to her family, her friends, her pets...her life.

All she wanted was to be back to where she belonged. No ponies belonged here. Some were scared of the woods. It was easy to get lost, to get hurt or even killed. Not a lot of ponies wouldn't dare to go near the woods. She hardly saw ponies ever go to the woods. Maybe one or two ponies here and there. It was not like it really matters. They wouldn't help her. No ponies helped her. They wouldn't even speak to her. They wouldn't even look at her. She would run up to them and asked if they could help her get out of the woods and get back home. But they wouldn't respond. They wouldn't speak or even look at her. They would just walk past her and continue on with their day. They gave no clue that they heard her or even saw her. Which only hurt her more. So she spent her days roaming around the woods. She gave up on finding her way out. At lease on her own.

She kept her eyes on the water. It causes her so much pain just looking at it. So why did she look at it? She didn't even know. Every time she looked down, she felt a knife stab her heart. Why wouldn't no one help her? Why wouldn't they speak to her or at lease look at her? Then at lease, she would know that she was real and not some tree. Tears stung her eyes. She wondered if her family or if anyone was looking for her. She wouldn't have been surprised if they weren't. And if they were looking for her, they were doing a bad job. If ponies were looking for her, would they even try looking here? No. Not after telling her mother that no matter what, she would never go into the woods. But she always wondered why was everyone was scared of the woods. Or what was inside the woods. Her friends had told her that only the brave ones would go into the woods. She was brave, so what was stopping her? Her mom, sister, father? Maybe she was scared. But what was in the woods that made everypony scared? She knew the only way to find out was to go look for herself.

One afternoon, she saw her chance. Her mom was out and her older sister was too busy talking to her friends. They would never know. She told herself that she would stay for an hour. She walked out the back door quietly, so her sister wouldn't hear her. Then she took a deep breath and run into the woods. To her surprise, nothing seemed to be wrong or scary. All that was in the woods were trees and small, cute animals like bunnies, deer, ducks, and birds. Nothing scary at all. She loved playing with the animals. She played with the ducks by the lake and pet the bunnies if they let her. She had so much fun that she lost track of time. She didn't remember what happen next. All she did remember was by the time she started heading back, it very close to being dark. She tried to get out, but she couldn't remember the way she came from. It quickly got dark. So dark that her hooves disappeared in front of her could hardly see anything. Everything around her looked all the same to her. She didn't know which way to go. Left...right...north...south...east...west. She didn't know. The last thing she remembered was running by the lake and...nothing. Her whole world went black. She was never found.

"Why are you crying?" a voice asked from behind. The filly ears perk up as she turned to face the pony who just spoke to her. It was a young filly, just like her. She looked like she was around her age. She was wearing a coat and a snow hat, so she couldn't tell if the filly was an earth pony or a unicorn. She had a light blue coat and a sky blue mane. What was the filly doing in the woods all by herself? Didn't her parent tell her that it wasn't safe here? Of course, she was told that and didn't listen to her mom. So maybe this filly didn't listen to her parents either. Maybe she got lost too. She hoped that the filly standing in front of her wasn't looking for help. If she was, well she would be out of luck. It was then she had realized that the filly asked her a question. But what did she asked?

"What?"

"I asked: Why are you crying?"

"Wait...you can SEE me?" The filly in front of her gave her a weird look as if that was something wrong with that question.

"Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"The filly asked. It was the question she had asked herself so many times. Why wouldn't anypony be able to see her? It seems that no pony could see her. It was like she wasn't real. Maybe she wasn't. But wait, this pony could see her. Maybe this filly could help her.

"Well...I don't know. It just seems that no pony can see me. Every time I walk up to them, they don't listen to me. They don't even look at me."

"Wow, that's means. "

"I know it is."

"Are you lost? How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know, forever I guess," She answered.

"Haven't you tried to get help?"

"Yes, but like I just said, it seems as if no pony can see me," She answered more harshly.

"Right sorry. I forgot you said that and what do you mean no pony can see you?"

"I said as if no pony could see me. What is with all of the questions? You ask way too many of them."

"Sorry, I just want to help you. You look like you been wanting that for a while and I want to help. That's if you're lost."

Help. Help her. Somepony wanted to help her. It was something that she wanted for a very long time. For the first time in forever, somepony not only talked to her but wanted to help her. This was a chance she wasn't going to let down.

"Yes, I'm lost and I need...I need help," She said hopefully.

The filly in front of her smiled and laughed. She walked closer to her."Okay then, follow me," the filly said.

"What?"

"Follow me. I'll help you."

"Really? You really want to help me?"

"Of course. I know how it feels to get lost. It's not a good feeling, but my sister was always there to help me. So I'm here to help you."

She couldn't believe what was happening. Somepony actual wanted to help her. She had been waiting forever for somepony to help her and here it was. The help she wanted, standing not even 2 feet away. At that moment, she had a reason to have hope.

She smiled.

"Do you even know the way out?" She asked with a little hint of doubt in her voice.

"Of course I do. My sister and I always go here. In fact, I live not too far from here," The filly answered.

"Really?" She asked shocked. "How come I have never seen you before?"

"Ummm...I don't know. Maybe because I don't usually don't go to this part of the woods. Don't worry, though. I still know the way out from here."

"Okay, I guess. You really know the way out?"

"I said I did so many times now, silly," The filly laughed." Now come on. I'll show you the way out. Just follow me," she said as she started to walk from the direction she came from. She stood there, staring at the filly. She wanted to trust her, but she didn't know if she could.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just come on. It'll be okay. You'll see," The filly responded still walking. She finally got up from her spot. If she said she knew the way, then she must have to know the way. What did she have loose? Might as well.

"Alright, if you say so.,"She said as she started to follow her new friend." Thank you. You have no idea how much this mean to me."

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. And don't worry, I'll get you home."

"I know you will. I know."

...

15 years later

"Do you still see them?" A pony asked. Princess Luna was sitting on her bed, staring down at the floor before lifting her head up and for the first time during their session, gave the doctor eye contact. She knew that she had to answer very carefully. But she had trouble on how to answer. If she said "yes", it will give everypony, including her sister, a reason to think that she was crazy. Even though she knew that she wasn't. If she said "No", most likely the doctor wouldn't believe her and she would be stuck seeing him 3 times a week even longer. But she always claims that she saw things. When asked this question, she never once said "no". So maybe he would believe her. But maybe he wouldn't. It was a risk. But it would be better to try over saying "yes" though.

"No, I haven't been seeing them," Princess Luna answered.

The doctor gave her a weird look before looking down at his clipboard and wrote something down on his notepad. He was a unicorn with a brown coat and white mane. His cutie mark was a notebook with a pencil on it. He looked back up at Princess Luna. He was sitting on a chair across from her.

"You're sure. You haven't seen anything lately," He asked.

"No," She said quickly. Oh no. He doesn't believe me. Please believe me. Just this one lie believe, she thought.

" If you have, it's okay to say so, Princess," He replied.

Crap. He really doesn't believe me. Think of something. Say something. Just stay calm. Stay calm, Luna thought.

"Like I just said, I haven't been seeing anything," Luna said in the calmest voice she could make. The doctor wrote something down on his notepad.

"Okay, Princess Luna. When the last time you saw them?"

"I don't know. A few weeks I guess." It was really last night.

"And how have you been sleeping?" The doctor asked.

"Better. Ever since Tia made me take those pills, I don't dream that much anymore. So I don't have those nightmares I get," Luan said.

"That's good, Princess. That's really good," he said smiling.

"I guess. I don't like taking them. And I would like to dream. I mean I am the Princess of the night. It's kinda my thing."

"I know you do, but until the nightmares stop, it's best to keep control on the dreams and why don't you like taking the pill? They help you sleep better. You just said so yourself. If they help, how come you don't like taking them?" The doctor asked.

"I don't like how they made me feel," Luna said.

"How do they make you feel?"

"They make me feel weird, weak, and very tired," Luna answered as she stared to lay on her bed and look up at the ceiling.

"That's the point, Princess. It's meant to make you tired. So you can fall asleep sooner and sleep better," he said.

Luna rolled her eyes." Still, don't like taking them."

The doctor sighed. He knew where this was going. It was better to change the subject." Anyway, have you seen...him?"

Luna widens her eyes. She was hoping the doctor wouldn't bring him up. It was something she never wanted to talk about. It was something she feared. She thought about all he put her through. The worst part was that he could get away with it. Since nopony believed her, he could do whatever he wanted to do with her at any time. She had tried to fight back, but he was too strong. Celestia had told her it was just her nightmares, but Luna never believed it. She told them it was real. She told them that he wanted to kill her. But all it did was put her pills and a doctor who tried to get her to say that she was crazy or as he put it "sick".

"No, I haven't," Luna answered harshly.

"Really?!" He asked shocked. "He hasn't come back and try to hurt you?" The doctor asked.

Luna looked down at the floor. She already knew what he meant by "hurt".

" I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," Luna said with a hint of angry in her voice.

"I know, it's just these are things we need to talk about. I know you don't agree, but talking about your problems can help you."

"Then how come I don't feel better. I told you all my problems and look where it has gotten me. Now everypony thinks I'm crazy. Everypony looks at me as if I'm some freak. So where is the part when I feel better?" Luna snapped.

"Princess, it was more than that and you know that."

"Well, I guess I don't. I don't see the point."

"The point of what?" The doctor asked.

"The point of talking about it. I mean I could talk about him or about them. I could talk about what I saw when I was young and my childhood. I could even talk about my dreams, but what's the point. All I'll be doing is give everypony, including my sister, a reason to think I'm crazy. How can I talk about my problems when all it does is cause more problems?" Luna asked.

The doctor looked at her for a moment."Is that why you don't like to talk about your problems? Do you fear that is will cause more?"

"I'm not afraid of causing more problems. I know it will cause more problems. All everypony wants is for me to say I'm crazy, but I'm not. I'm not going to say I am when I'm not."

" I never said you were crazy. I said you're sick. And with help, you too can be cured," The doctor said.

"I'm not sick," Luna replied.

"Then what are you?" The doctor asked.

Luan smiled to that question." Easy. I'm different. I see things that most ponies can't see. I do things that most ponies won't do and act differently than most ponies. I am not sick, nor crazy, I am different. Maybe you're the one that is crazy. If you can't see them, then isn't that crazy. Maybe I'm the one that is sane."

The doctor said nothing to Luna's statement. He stared at her for a moment. Then he wrote something else down on his notepad. Luna smiled. She knew that she left him speechless. Celestia told her to be nice to him and actually listen to him. She knew that Celestia would be mad at her for this. But Luna didn't care. She said it and was glad that she did. But there was more she wanted to say.

"I just want this to be over,"Luna said.

The doctor sighed. He had seen this coming. " You want to end the session here?"

"That's not what I meant," Luna snapped.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I want this to end. My problems with whatever I been seeing. I want things to go back to normal. I want to be able to sleep without being scared of having nightmares. I want to be able to wake up and leave my room without having everypony look at me like some psycho. I want everypony to not think that I'm crazy. I want...I want...I want my life." Luna felt tears coming. She tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. She covered her face with her hooves and cried. She felt stupid crying in front of her doctor, but she couldn't help it. She wanted him to see. She wanted him to see the pain she was in. She wanted him to see the pain she was put through. The pain that they put her through. She wanted someone to believe her. She wanted someone to know the truth: She wasn't crazy. What she saw was real.

But after what she would try to do later that night, would not only make everypony think she was insane but would also be a mistake Luna would regret for a long time.


	2. Let there be night

They tell us to stay away from the dark.

That it brings evilness into our hearts.

But what if the night is truly the spark

and the darkness only plays a part.

That means it's not only the day

that shine the light our way.

If we say" let there be light,"

We also say" let there be night."

For they're a part of heaven's creation

that is brought into our life.

So when times are hard

and you feel torn apart.

Don't just go into the light, but also

look for the dark.


	3. Following a trail to Discord?

The present day

The hours were long and the day was gloomy. The minutes went by like hours and the sun forced its way through the clouds trying to bring some daylight to our land. My duties as princess didn't start until the moon illuminated the night sky, yet at the end of the sun's daily rain, I felt tired and a little weak. I shrugged it off as the feather flu that had reached many other ponies and even my sister Celestia only days before that. My duties started soon but honestly, I didn't feel like doing anything that didn't have me in my bed sleeping (that included raising the moon). At last, I had to push on and do my duties as a princess. It might surprise you to know that being sick wasn't the most proper excuse for not doing your job. I knew my sister would have done it, I mean when she was sick she did everything the same. You really couldn't tell she was sick at all, to be honest, so of course, I was expected to do the same. It didn't really matter, though. I mean I knew I was going to power through it and in about three days, I would be over it, so in the end, It would have been fine. Anyways so there I ways dragging my legs to my bedroom. My magic easily opened the door to my room, making it easy for me to collapse onto my bed. I felt drowsy and I started to dose off. I snuffed as I reminded myself that my sister would've started looking for me if the moon wasn't up soon. I forced my body to get up and walk towards my window. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun went away to its slumbers, so as my duty I gathered my energy and my horn began to illuminate with a bright blue light. The clouds were dissipated much more by that time, so the moon eased it's way to the darken sky. When it stopped, I felt even more drained. I'm not kidding. I was pretty sick but not like I couldn't function sick, just sick, sick. I stared at the moon admiring its beauty. Watching the way it sparkled in the night and watching how it blended in with the stars. That's when I saw it. I saw something flying high above the cloud bank, and it was not a bird. It was far too big for a bird or any other animals. It was too high for me to make it out, but I wanted to know what it was. Normally, I wouldn't have been up to that but whatever it was looked somehow familiar.

"Surly, no pony would be out this late, and no nocturnal creature would fly that high this early into the night either," I thought to myself.

So, of course, I went to investigate, totally forgetting that I was sick. I ran out of my room and out to the main hall which had a huge window on the ceiling. There it was, still flying high, and still unseeable. I flew up to the window to get a better look at it. I could see what direction it was heading and I wanted to follow. I landed hard on the ground and started to run towards the exit. Celestia emerged from the corner and I bumped right into her.

"Luna, where are you heading off to on this fine night"? Celestia looked at me and smiled. I didn't look at her, though. I just stared up trying not to lose the object that lurked in the sky.

" Ummm, I'm just going out for a flight, sister. Nothing to worry about, in fact, I should be going. Bye, love you" I talked really fast and ran past her, knowing I didn't have time to explain.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then. Fly safely, Love you too."

I knew my sister was most likely making a weird face, but I wasn't too worried about it. I ran through the castle still tracking the object in the sky. I bumped into tables and into other ponies, and I didn't stop until I was clear of the castle and outside. Then I stopped and flew with a great take off. Within seconds, the castle was nothing but a dot in the distance, But the object ( which I somehow still kept track of) was closer than ever. I still couldn't make it out, though, but I was close enough to see a little bit of its form. It wasn't a pony, that I knew. But I still didn't know what it was. After about thirty minutes, I had followed It all the way to the old cemetery that laid far away from Canterlot. The object landed in front of the entrance and walked into the cemetery. I flew in close but also tried not to be seen. I landed behind a tree that was surrounded by graves, and I peeked around the tree to see who or what the object in the sky was. I would have never guessed that the thing I was following for no apparent reason was Discord. Yes Discord, the spirit of chaos himself. He was walking through the cemetery looking quite sad, and I had no idea why.

"What is he doing here?" I asked quietly to myself. Did someone he knew was buried here? A part of me told me to go up to him and ask, but another part of me said to wait. But what was I waiting for? I followed him all the way here and for what? Did I really need to know that bad?

I turned to fly away, but a part of me thought: "Why is he sad? Why is he here? Have he been here before?" I came all this way. I might as well.

I took a deep breath, walked out from behind the tree and made my way to Discord. He was staring down at one of the graves. He must have heard me because before I could speak, he turned around to see what was behind him. He stepped back, surprise to see who it was. I knew what he was thinking: " What is she doing here?"

"Princess Luna?"

"Yes. I don't know who else I would be," I joked.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Discord asked, shaking.

"I was going to ask you that," I respond.

"Hey, I asked first. So you answer me," Discord said proudly as if he won a game show or something. I didn't know how to answer him. What was I supposed to tell him? That I was here because I saw something in the sky and followed it to see what it was and it happened to be him? But that is what happen. It was the truth.

"I'm waiting, Princess. We don't have all night," Discord said trying to be funny.

"Well...as strange as it sounds, I was following you. I saw something in the sky at the castle and went to see what it was. it just turned out to be you and I ended up here," I said.

Discord gave me a weird look and not his normal weird look either. " Soooo, you saw something, which turned out to be me, and follow me all the way out here," He said as if he was making sure he heard correctly.

"Maybe," I said.

"Luna, it took me about 40 minutes to get here. You're telling me that you follow me for 40 minutes, just to see what you saw in the sky?"

He paused for a moment.

"I really wanted to know," I said.

"I didn't know you care so much about me," He said in a fake touching voice.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Don't get too excited. I didn't know it was you."

"Yes, true. But if you didn't care, you would have left. Instead, you came to me."

He was right. I could have just left, but I didn't. For a reason that I didn't even know. " Wait a minute. You took the time to fly here for 40 minutes with those miss match wings when you could have snapped your fingers and could've been here in...I don't know in less than 40 seconds?"

"First of all, I'll have you know my wings are very beautiful. Second, of all, you really think it would take me 40 seconds to teleported here? Luna, it would take me less than 3," Discord responded annoyed at what I said.

"Then why didn't you just teleported here?" I asked.

"I'll also have you know that my fingers get tired from snapping all day. So I thought a nice flight through the night sky would do me some good," He answered.

"And why would you be snapping all day?" I asked afraid of his answer.

"Luna, let's be honest here," Discord said putting his arm around my neck," Chaos doesn't come easy these days. It takes great pride and lots of time. So I have to be on the 8 ball 24/7. So I can play my role in Equestria. The role of CHAOS!" Discord shouted as a rock appeared beneath him. He put his right leg on the rock, stick his right fist in the air, his left paw on his wrist at the same time the word chaos appeared in the sky.

"Sounds complicated," I said, even thought there was more that I wanted to say.

"No, it's chaotic," He said proudly.

"I don't see the difference." Discord gasp and looked at me shocked as if I had confessed to murdering someone.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Luna, the answer is simple. complicated is well...is Twilight Sparkle. Chaos is... me of course," He answered.

"I wouldn't say that's partially a good thing," I said.

"Now look who is being rude?" He said crossing his arms. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help but laugh. Even though to most ponies, including Twilight and her friends, it wasn't really funny or something to laugh at. Discord looked at me very weirdly. It was clear that not many ponies laugh at his jokes. But that is when I realize something. The main reason why I went up to him in the first place.

"I almost forgot."

"What?"

"You know why I'm here, but why are you here?" I asked.

"Reasons. Reasons of my own. Reasons that are not important. Reason that-"

"Come on, Discord. Tell me. I told you why I'm here," I said.

"That was your choice. You didn't have to tell me, Princess," Discord said.

"Discord, if it's not important, then what's the problem telling me?" I asked starting to get a little mad.

"It's important to me, but not to you. In fact, we should forget about it and drop it right now," He said quickly. He looked at me knowing I wasn't going to expect that as an answer. "I best be going." He snapped his fingers to teleport away. Only thing is that he didn't. He snapped his fingers, but he didn't teleport. He looked at his fingers before snapping them again. Nothing happen. He tried again. Nothing. He looked up at me weirdly as if I knew something. He snapped them again. Nothing. He looked at me.

"What? I'm not doing anything," I said as I too tried to use my magic. But just like Discord, nothing happen. My horn wouldn't light up. What was going on here? I tried and tried, but nothing happen. By the look on Discord's face, I could tell that he thought that I was doing something to stop his magic."Don't look at me. My magic isn't working either."

"Luna, I said it's not important. Blocking my magic is not going to help you," He said. "Surely, you don't want to know that bad."

"Discord, I'm not doing anything! And what makes you think I could block your magic? If I could, don't you think I would have done it before!?" I yelled."I'm not doing this." I tried to light up my horn again to prove I wouldn't lying. " See, I can't use my magic either."

"Likely story. But if that's how you're going to be I'll just walk home then. How rude? Making me walk all because I didn't answer one question. I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong," He said in his fake hurt voice. He started walking away from me. Not knowing where he was walking toward to.

"Discord! I told you it's not me!" I shouted.

"Spare me your lies. I hear enough of them," Discord said still walking. "With that being said, Good day to you Miss Luna."

"It's nighttime, Discord and you are about-..."

"Then goodnight to you."

"Discord, listen to me...!"

"No, Luna. Listen to me. I have to go and not going to tell you why I'm..." And just like that. He was gone. His voice was cut off as he fell down the cliff. I could hear him scream. Though it was wrong, I laughed. I did try to tell him. It wasn't my fault that he didn't listen. I walked toward the cliff and looked down. He was nowhere to be seen.

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen!"I shouted unsure that he could hear me." With that being said, goodnight to you Sir Discord."


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

It came from a nightmare,

but it was in my dream.

The monster I saw with my eyes

tried to kill me.

They say it's not real, that it's a fake.

But it's not a risk I'm not willing to take.

It was real for I couldn't awake

from a monster that wanted death as my faith.

I turned my head and then it appear.

Once I saw it, it wouldn't disappear.

It rose from the ground and form into my fear.

I was having a dream,

but it came from a nightmare.


	5. The first night

I stood there, waiting for Discord. After a few minutes of waiting, I started to get impatience. Maybe he left. But how? Without his magic, he couldn't fly. What was even at the bottom of the cliff? It didn't matter, he could still use his magic. Of course, he said he couldn't. Unless he was lying. But if he was lying, he would have left when I kept asking him why he was here and I didn't believe it was a prank. He could be telling the truth. But magic couldn't just stop working. Somepony would need to do something. Discord was the only one here who could block magic. He wouldn't block his magic, though. It meant to much to him. Was he telling the truth? If he didn't stop our magic, then who did? What was going on? I waited a little while for Discord, but he didn't come up from the cliff. Maybe he found another way around and left. It was time to leave.

I turned around and started heading my way out of the cemetery. I looked around at the graves. I didn't realize how many ponies died and were buried here. I didn't realize how quickly many ponies died in one day. I remember that I had wondered how many ponies go here? Surely Discord and I weren't the only one. But it still hit me. Ponies come here to grieve. So why was Discord here? What would someone like him want to do in a cemetery? But what I really wanted to know was why he wouldn't tell me why he was here? Was it bad? He said it was important to him. What in the wide, wide, world of Equestria would be important to him here? It was then I remember the grave Discord was looking at. Was that the reason why he was here? I trotted to the grave Discord was looking at. He seems upset like as if he knew the whoever was buried here. Did he know them? It would explain why he wouldn't tell me. Nopony liked to talk about death. Especially when it's about love ones who have died. I knew how it felt. Even now it was hard to live without my parents. It was hard to face the world where all my friends and families would someday die without me. I wouldn't be able to join them. I would move on without them and soon they became a forgotten memory. Which was the reason why I never liked making friends. I always knew how it would end. I sometimes wondered if living forever was a blessing or a curse. Maybe Discord knew how it felt. Maybe he too lost someone close to him.

I trotted closer to the tombstone and read what was on it:

Dusty

A friend, sister, mother, and wife

You will be miss and loved always

"Dusty?"I said out loud. Did Discord know her or knew her I should say? Was she his friend at one point in his life? Now my mind was full of questions. How did they meet? When did they meet? How did she die? When did she die? How well did he know her? Were they close and if so, how close? I felt bad for Discord. He never really had a lot of friends, so even losing one would hurt him. I for one knew how that felt. Losing one was like losing a ton. I also knew that Discord had problems making friends as well as keeping them. It was one of the reasons why we could relate well to each other on a more personal level then we could to anypony else. We understood what we were both going through. It was a hard and painful road we were on. And yet, it seems that no pony knew that, not even Celestia could tell what we were going through.

I will be honest, I was never always the best toward Discord. I always thought Discord was hopeless, cruel, mean, selfish, rude, and just plain rotten. I thought he was someone who only cared about himself and no pony else. Even after he said he was so called "reformed", I didn't like him that much. I tried to keep far away from him as possible. To my surprise, it had work. We rarely spoke to each other. Discord was more Celestia's friend than mine. And I was completely fine with that. Celestia told me to at lease give him a chance like she did. But after betraying us for Tirek, I gave up on him. Not that I had any hope for him from the start. I thought he would never change. I always thought he was a selfish jerk he had shown himself to be. But I was wrong. My efforts to stay away from him prove to be in vain, when Celestia sent me on a mission to go into Discord's dreams. She told me that Discord was sleep walking in ponyville and as a result, it causes his chaotic power to wreak havoc on ponyville. Sleepwalking was a sign of nightmares. Something that a pony feared. But what did Discord fear? That was what Celestia sent me to find out. I wasn't pleased, but I had a job to do and no matter what, I had to help them. Even if it was Discord. I thought I would go into his dreams, find out his fear, get out and never speak to him ever again. That was how I thought it would happen. But life had other plans.

In his dreams, I found out a lot of things about Discord. Things that I never knew. Things that nopony knew about Discord. Though he was chaotic, a part of him wanted to be organized. A part of him didn't want to be chaotic. A part of him wanted to fit in. He wanted to fit into the world that would never accept him the way he was. He scared of being alone and friendless. He was worried that nopony would stay with him and he would loose everypony around. He would never admit it to anypony, but he had no choice but to admitted to me. I never thought I would see that side of Discord. I never excepted that I would see that part of Discord. The part of him that was afraid of himself. The part of him that was still struggling and had problems with fitting in. A part of him that was so lonely. Just like me. That day, I found out that we did have some things in common. It made it easier for me to talk to him. To let some things out. I told him things that I struggled with. I told him things that I never even told Celestia. And he told me things that he never told anypony else, not even to Fluttershy. Which to me is saying a lot.

I looked up at the sky, then looked back at the grave. I felt a tear came down from one of my eyes. Maybe he didn't know Dusty. Maybe he was upset because he felt her pain. Because he knew what it was like to be separate from the world. I knew what it was like too. He was stone for over 1000 years and I was stuck on the moon for 1000 years. Time stopped for us, but not for everpony else. Life continues on without us. Everypony moved on like as if nothing change. Soon we became nothing more than a distant memory. No one remembered us. No one knew who we were. It was as if we were dead. Maybe that was why he was upset. Maybe that was why he wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't admit it. But I didn't blame him, I wouldn't either. It's hard to talk about death. I turned my head back toward the cliff to see if Discord was there. He wasn't. Maybe he found another way around and left.

"You waited long enough, Luna," I said to myself. " Let's go home." I turned the opposite direction of the grave and started making my way out off the cemetery. I still couldn't use my magic for the unknown reason, ( which I thought Discord had something to do with) so I spread out wings ready to take the flight back to Canterlot. Just when I was about to take off, I heard a voice that would change everything.

"It's the ponies like you that I love."

I froze. Who said that? I turned around and there standing at the same grave I was looking at was an old griffin. She lifted up her head and looked at me. "I like the ones who take the time to pity the dead." She smiled at me. Where did she come from? I was standing there not even a minute ago. I didn't hear anypony nearby. I was going ask her where she came from, but something told me not too.

So instead I said: " I wouldn't say I pity them."

"But you respect them. Not a lot of ponies take the time to just have a moment of silent for them."

"Yes, I do care for them, but I-" I started to say, but I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her why I was really there. "I don't go here a lot. I don't have time to do things like this."

"But the times that you do means the world to them. It's nice that you do take a moment for them," She said.

"Well, when you see a lot of your friends died, it becomes normal things," I replied harshly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But yet, you still honor their memories. It seems that everypony is naive. They say they understand, but they don't."

I nodded." I agree with you on that one. But why are you here?"

"To honor our kind. It's always good to let them know we are still here for them."

"Our kind?" I asked very confusedly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean it like that. it's just that there's not a lot of ponies that are like you and I. I tend to separate us from them. I'm sorry if I offended you."

I just looked at her. I didn't know what to said. It was always clear that not many ponies thought like us. But it wasn't like we were in our own group or were a different species. Why would she use the term "Our kind"? Either way, why would that offend me?

"No. You're okay. It didn't offend me what so ever," I said. It was the only thing I could say.

"Oh good. I'm glad to hear that. At lease, I know somepony can understand me."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean many fear death, but we are among the few who don't, She said cheerfully.

I sign sadly."I can't say that's all true. I mean I can't say I don't fear death because I do"

"You don't and I can say that you don't." She walked up to me and put her hand on my cheek." You hate losing everyone you love because of death, but you don't fear it. You know it will come and you can accept that."

"So what?" I asked coldly. "What does that mean?'

"It means you are stronger than most ponies."

I stood there for a moment in silent. I barely knew her. But in such a short amount of time, I could tell she understood me better than most ponies I knew. How? She wasn't even trying. I smiled. It was little moments like this that meant the world to me. It meant a lot to find somepony that understood me not as a princess, but as a pony.

"Ummm, thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. Besides, it's the dead we really need to fear," she replied calmly. I looked at her weirdly. Now, what did she mean? She was nice but very odd. Kinda like Pinkie Pie. But I didn't want to be rude to someone who was being nice to me.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," I said.

"Fearing death is when you fear that you or someone you know is going to die. Fearing the dead is when you fear the ones that already did."

"Already did what? Please be more clear with your answer," I said.

She smiled." Easy...die. The ones that already did die."

The second I heard though words, I felt something change within me. Something was happening to me. I started to sweat. I felt really hot as if I was on fire. I started shaking and I didn't even know why. I felt something wrong. I didn't know what was wrong, but I felt like something wasn't right. I felt something dark. I couldn't explain it, but I felt really sick. Even more sick than I already was. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling like this?

"But you already knew that," she said.

"Knew what?" I asked. " What I fear?"

"Yes. But our kind must fear them. A part of us has too."

"Okay, what?" I asked. Something was off about her. She wasn't normal. I wanted to get away from the griffin that was being so nice to me. But why? She didn't do anything wrong. So why was I acting this way? It was as if I was scared of her. Why would I be? She was griffin and I was an alicorn. I could easily take her down if needed. But that was when I remembered: I couldn't use my magic. Was she causing it? How? She didn't have magic. She couldn't stop magic, even if her life depended on it. Griffin didn't have magic. So how could she use magic? Why was I feeling like this? What was wrong with me?

"Well, you know."

"Know what? I don't know what you mean," I said.

"Our kind...you know that-"

"No, I don't know. What do you mean by "Our kind?" I said. " You're not making any sense. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait, you really don't know?" She asked sadly.

I signed." I'm afraid I don't."

There was a long moment of silent.

"No, no, no. It can't be. It just... no, no, no. NO, NO, NO, NO! You don't know?" She looked down at the ground and back at the grave. She started to breathe very heavily. She looked back at me and that joy she had within her disappeared. Her smile faded and turned into pure anger. I stood there clueless. I had no idea what was going on. Why was she acting this way? Was it what I said? I really didn't know what she was talking about. To me, it sounded like as if she didn't believe me.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? It looks like I have upset you," I said trying to calm her down.

"You damn right you upset me. You were meant to be different. You weren't meant to be like them. You were meant to be like 're lying. I know you are. You do know the truth. You're just hiding it because of them. Right? I'm right?"

"Don't you understand me? I really don't know what you're talking about." Maybe it was time to tell her why I was really there. "I think you have the wrong pony. I didn't come her because I wanted to. I was here-"

"And then there are the bitches who mock us. They look at us like trash. They refuse to believe we exist. They forget all about us and act like we were never there, to begin with. You were meant to be different. Why aren't you different?!" She yelled as she was stomping closer to me. I was stepping back away from her. What was she talking about? Why was she so mad at me?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, just calm down."

"Calm down. CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down? I'm so tired of ponies making fun of us. They don't know how hard it is for us. They don't know how much we go through. They don't know how much we suffer. You do though. You out of all of us should know. You have been put through so much. So why are you doing this? Why, why?!"

"Look!" I shouted. " I'm sorry that I upset you. But I really have no clue what you are talking about. But you need-"

"Shut up. SHUT UP! Just shut up. I don't want to hear anything from you!" She screamed. Normally, I would have gotten angry and yelled at her with the Canterlot voice for disrespecting a princess, but I didn't. I wasn't mad at her. I was scared. But why? Why was I scared of a griffin? All she was doing was yelling. It wasn't right, but even then. Why was I scared?

"It's the ponies like you that makes me mad. Well, not this time. I had enough of this. You can not end up like them. I don't care what I have to do. You will not end up like them. I won't allow it."

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say or what to do. What did she have in mind for me? I knew whatever it was it was not griffin was crazy. I was just hoping that Discord would appear and help me out. But I knew it wouldn't happen. He would be long gone by now. I had to get out of there. I had to leave before she tried to do anything to me. But what could an old griffin do to me? I guess at that moment, I really didn't want to find out.

"I have to go. I have somewhere to be. So I best be going," I said as I quickly turned around to leave. But right as I faced the other way, she was standing right in front of me. Even closer than before. I jumped back and yelped.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. I turned my head back to where she was standing before ( not even a second ago)and back to where she was standing now.

"How did you-" I couldn't finish.

"You don't remember. Don't you?" she asked.

"Remember what?" The feeling I had before was even stronger now. My heart was pounding and I felt my whole body boiling up inside. The worst part was I didn't know why.

"You'll see. You'll see real soon," she said with a wicked smile. With that, I started trotted backward. There was clearly something wrong with her and I wasn't going to stay and see what she had planned for me. I trotted as far as I could but it didn't last long. I felt my back legs bumped into something hard. I stopped and looked back. It was the grave she was looking at. The stay one I was looking at before. I turned my head back to her.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. I tried my best to not show that I was scared, but I wasn't doing a good job at it.

"I want you to remember. I want you to see the truth. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to refresh your memory."

That was when I had enough. I wasn't going to put up with this. I wasn't going to put up with her. I spread out my wings and was going to fly away when suddenly dark vines sprang up from the ground and wrapped around my legs. I gasped as the vines pulled and pinned me to the ground. Fear rushed through my body as I fought against the vines. It took me 10 seconds before I realized my struggles were pointless. The vines grasp were too strong as they pinned me with no remorse. The griffin walked up to me as I continued to struggle. She bends down and put her claws on my left wing. Her face was right up against mine, but all I could do was laid there with fear. There was nothing more I could do. It was then I wished that Discord was here to help me.

"Don't worry," She said as she grasped my wing. She then made a large creepy smile."I only want you to see the truth. This won't hurt too badly."

I was about to ask her what she was going to do to me (even though I had a pretty good idea) when she answered me with her actions. In an instant, I heard and felt a loud crack. A rush of pain shivered up my spine. Just like that, she broke my wing her with her bare claws. I screamed very loudly as I felt tears in my eyes and blood coming out of my wing. I stared at my wing to examine what had happened. Blood oozed as I could see my bones had ripped right through my skin.

"Now you are free to go," The griffin said as she closed her eyes and bowed. The vines released me and retreated into the ground. I stood up as I tried to stop crying. It just hurt so much. Pain and fear then left my body as anger now burned in me like a flame. Who was she to do something like this to a princess?

"You bitch, I will have you arrested for this and thrown into the dungeons." I was angry but I still kept my distance. I was ready to run if she tried anything else.

"Don't be mad Luna, I only want to release you from your chains." She seemed different now, a little darker." I will be merciful upon you, though. I won't show you too much."

"Who the hell do you think you are!? " I screamed."Telling me you will be merciful to me? Do you know who I am? You should be on your knees begging me for my mercy."

She laughed."I don't think I'm going to do that." She seemed to be mocking me.

"Well, good. I wouldn't give you mercy even if you begged me. Not after this."

"Fine then, I'll show you all of it, princess!" She crouched down as her body began to peel. Her skin fell off and became black as she became several feet taller. I stood there in shocked. I had no clue to what my eyes were seeing. It almost felt unreal. She jumped at me as her jaw opened several meters. I screamed and closed my eyes, but death did not follow. Instead, she vanished into a black mist.

"What the hell was that!?" I meant to say that in my head but I was simply far to stun to try or even care. I had totally forgotten that my wing was snapped in half, but I was quickly reminded as pain swept through my body once again. I looked back to my wings. It looked bad. How did she break it so easily? She didn't even try. She couldn't have been that strong, right? But what I really wanted to know was how did she do that with the vines? She can't have magic. So how did she do that? Maybe she was the one who stopped my magic. But then again, how? I was getting more questions than answers. But at that moment, I knew I had to get out of there and fast. I didn't even waste a second. I ran as fast as I could. Faster then I have even run in my life. But just as I thought I was free, that was when I saw it. A pony about 3 feet taller than me. It looked like it had been skinned. For all I could see was muscles, bones, and blood. It had no eyes with teeth that were far too big for its mouth. It opened its mouth and let out a demonic roar. I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Unfortunately for me, it had friends, lots of friends. All around me were creatures that were meant to be ponies but were far from it. Some were small with only half a body. Some were headless with a body of metal instead of skin. Others were huge and had skin that looked like it had been burned with blood oozing from its mouth and eyes. I was surrounded by ponies...monsters. It was so unreal. It was like I was in a horror film or worse, hell. Any pony that looked alive and real were being ripped apart by the monsters. They cried and screamed for their lives. Some even tried fighting back and run away. None were lucky. I had to get away. But just as turned around, I was face to face with the one I first saw. I panicked, my eyes widened as the creature began to move towards me, bringing its shadows and others creatures with it. I turned and ran. I couldn't fly, nor run forever. But I knew I had to get away. I wished that Discord would show up and save me. I knew he wouldn't be able to help a lot, but at lease, I wouldn't have felt so alone. I could feel the creatures behind me. They were quickly gaining up to me. I could practically smell its breath over my shoulder; it reeked of blood. I dared not to look back. I just kept running. But I was losing a lot of blood and my broken wing made it harder to run. I was losing too much energy. It didn't take long for them to catch up to me. The creature suddenly pounced onto me, burying its teeth deep within my back. I felt my rib cage crack and an unimaginable amount of pain course through my whole body. The creature began thrashing and throwing me around and I screamed. My vision became red and blurry as I felt my blood run across my body. The creature threw me like a ragdoll, shattering several more bones. With one final throw, my body was lurched forwards and skidded across the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't fight, I couldn't get away. I just laid there as more creatures came up to me. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for what was going to happen next. Many of the smaller ones started biting me. I could feel their claws digging through my insides and ripping my limbs apart.I didn't scream, though. I didn't have the strength to scream anymore. Even when I tried to scream, the creature I first encounter coughed up blood into my mouth. That was when I remembered.

"Fine then, I'll show you all of it, princess!"

Was this what she meant? That I would die by creatures that were beyond death itself? Would I die by these demons? I looked up only to see one of them holding a torch that was lit. My eyes widened. I was praying and hoping that they weren't going to use it on me. But as the creature got closer, my hopes faded. It took one final look at me, then drop the torch. It didn't take long at all. I was quickly lit up into flames. I screamed and screamed and screamed, waiting for my body to finally give up and died. Even with me on fire, the creatures were still attacking me. Still screaming, I closed eyes, waiting for my painful death to come.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna!" The demons mocked me.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna!" I continued to scream.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna!" The voices turned into one and started to change. It was calmer but alarming.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna!" It started to sound familiar, but I was far too scared to open my eyes. I could still feel the pain coursing through my body.

"Luna, open your damn eyes. It's me, Discord!" I now heard his voice, but I continued to scream. I felt him shaking me over and over again. But I still wouldn't open my eyes. It wasn't till I felt a slap across my face when I finally opened up my eyes. The bodies, the creatures, the flames that surrounded me were gone. Everything was normal as if nothing happen. It was just the graves, me and Discord.

"What the heck was going on, Luna? I was freaking out when I heard you screaming. But when I found you, you were laying on the ground, screaming while tossing and turning." At this point, I was beyond stunned. What just happen? I didn't even know.

"You didn't see?"

"See what, Luna?" I could tell that he was concern.

"The monsters...ponies being ripped apart...fire everywhere..." I didn't know what to say.

"Luna, slow down. You're not making any sense. Even for me." I couldn't speak. All I did was looked around utterly shock. Everything that just happens was hard to even comprehend. It was too much for me. I finally felt my body giving out.

"Luna, Luna stay with me. Luna, Luna, Luna!" Was the last thing I heard before my world trailed off into a mist of blackness.

Author's Note:

This chapter took a little bit more time to write, but I got it done. Hope you liked it. Thanks to ShadowstarEX for the edit and the bad words. I also thank Grammarly for being a site that actually makes a difference in my writing. You should try it. It really works.

Till next time!:pinkiehappy:


	6. Refreshing the mind

"Luna, are you okay?" Discord asked. It was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I struggled to stay awake, but I managed to keep my eyes open. The more I looked around the room, the more familiar it became. I was in a hospital. At lease then I knew that I was still alive. I turned my head and saw medical tools like the machine that can read the vital sign, an oxygen tank, and blood pressure cuff. I also saw that there was a tube connected to my left hoof. I turned my head to face Discord. He seems relief that I was okay, but I knew what he wanted. But I didn't know how to give it to him. Do I tell him what happen or should I wait?

I groaned. "What happen?"

"I was about to ask you that," Discord respond.

"I asked first, so you answer me," I said.

"Oh, I see what you did there. Playing my own card on me, funny," he said.

"No, Discord, really. What happen?"

He signed." Well, I climbed up the cliff. Which thank you for helping me by the way," Discord said madly.

"Hey, I waited for you. You didn't show up, so I thought you found another way around, okay," I said. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his crap. He gave me a look that said: "Fine, whatever."

"Anyway, after I finally climbed back up, I saw you weren't I just thought you left me there. But that when I heard you screaming. I thought something bad was happening, so I followed where the screaming was coming from and then I found you laying on the ground, screaming. I tried helping you but you wouldn't stop screaming. I tried shaking you, but that didn't work. I had to slap you for you to just open your eyes. Then you said something about monsters and ponies being ripped apart, then you pass out. I had to carry you all the way back to Canterlot because I still couldn't use my magic. I had to walk a 40 minutes flight. Do you know how long it took me?"

"I don't know, 40 minutes."

"It took almost 6 hours!" He shouted.

"To walk 13 miles?! I know it's not a small distance but come on Discord. Fillies can walk faster," I questioned.

"Well with your heavy ass, it's not surprising. I mean I thought Celestia was heavy, but boy was I wrong."

"My...ass." I paused. "Excuse me. I'm not fat!" I yelled.

"I never said you were fat. I said you are heavy. Big difference. Plus I had to be careful to not mess up your wing even more. So yes I carry you. No need to thank me," Discord said. The moment he said that I looked back at my left wing. It was wrapped up and looked like it was in a cast. My eyes quickly widened. It was the same wing that the griffin had broke. So it was real? Everything that had happened really did happen. But how? None of it could have been real. The other marks on me were gone, but my broken wing remains. Did Discord see anything, if so, what? "They had to do surgery on it and everything. Yeah, it was really bad. The doctor said you lost a lot of blood. It was why you were out so long."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Ummm, about 2 days," Discord said.

Then came the hard question that scared me the most.

"So you saw nothing strange or out of place?" I asked.

"Just the graves and you," He answered.

I was shocked that Discord saw nothing that I saw. How could he not have seen it? He would have seen something. Anypony would have seen it. The blood, the monsters, the bodies, Discord would have seen at lease one of though things. Right? Unless it was all in my head. But couldn't be true. If it was all in my head, my wing wouldn't be broken. So why didn't Discord see it? Would anypony else not have seen it? Of course, they would have seen it, but Discord didn't. So I guess no pony would have seen it. But I did. How? Why? I couldn't be the only one who saw it. Discord should of. Unless... then I remembered. The horrible memories of my past came all back to me. This wasn't the first time I was attacked by something that nopony saw. But it couldn't be. That was so long ago. It couldn't be starting again. Not now. But I knew better. It was. I started shaking again. I knew what this meant. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad this time. I dealt with this before. Maybe this time it would be different. Or maybe it would be worse.

"So, what happen to you?" Discord asked. I froze. He did deserve an answer. After what he had done for me, he did have the rights to know. But I didn't know if I should tell him what happen. Would he believe me or would it end up like the last? I didn't want to go back to that. I didn't want Equestria to think I was crazy again. I wasn't going to go through any of that again. This was something I let go and had forgotten long ago. I wanted to leave it as it was, a memory. So I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to lie to him, but I felt like I had too. I thought about it. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I could find a way around it. So I decided to try to change the subject. Maybe I could get him to forget about his question.

"Why did you carry me?"

"What?"

"Why did you carry me? You could have just left me, but you didn't. Why?"

"Well, you know. Celestia would have killed me and...and umm and I just thought umm..." He signed. "Fluttershy's good vibes are rubbing onto me. I'm becoming soft."

I smiled. "No, Discord. It's not becoming soft. It's becoming nice. Nothing wrong with that."

Discord's eyes widened and he gasped. "What! I'm becoming nice!? I have to do something chaotic before I turn into Fluttershy or worse TWILIGHT!" He snapped his fingers and poof off. Then it was just me left alone to think. But yet a little stunned at what happen.

"Well, that was easy."I thought to myself. At lease at that moment, I was safe. For now at lease. Knowing Discord, he would come back and ask me again. Because when Discord wants to know something, he will try anything to know it. But I guess he had forgotten, for now at lease. It gave me time to think about what wasI going to do. I couldn't let history repeat itself. I had to be smart. But what was I going to tell them? What was I going to tell Celestia? Would she believe me or would it end up like last time? I had to be careful because I didn't know what Discord had told her. I hoped that he didn't mention anything about me screaming and saying things about ponies being ripped apart. If he did, then it was going to be harder to come up with something. So what was I going to tell Celestia? There was no way I could her the truth. I learned my lesson last time. I wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

"Luna, you're awake. Thank heaven, you're alright."I looked up and saw Celestia trotted into the room." I glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"It's okay, Celestia. I'm fine."

"I thought I told you to fly safely," Celestia joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I did. I just that...something...happen," I said. It was that best thing I could come up with. But I knew that the question was coming up. I had to be ready.

"Yes, Luna. Something did happen," She pointed out as she looked at my broken wing. I signed sadly and nodded. "So what did happen?"I froze. I guessed I wasn't ready for it even though I knew it was coming. I couldn't come up with anything. Every time I came up with something, I went completely blank. So what was I going to say? Like Discord, when Celestia wants to know something, she will know. But I couldn't come up with anything. Then I thought. Do I have too? Maybe I didn't.

"I..." I paused." I don't know."

"What do you mean, Luna?" Celestia asked.

"I mean I don't remember. I don't know what happen," I said as I tried to make myself look confused as well.

"You don't?" Celestia asked.

"No, I don't." I put my a hoof on my head." I must have hit my head or something."

"Maybe," Celestia said. I could tell she wasn't pleased with my answer, but at lease, she was believing it. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?'

"I remember me going to the cemetery, seeing Discord, him falling off the cliff and me leaving, that's it," I said.

Celestia thought to herself for a moment. She looked at me and nodded. I smiled in my head. She believed me. "I guessed it doesn't matter what happen as long if you're alright.

"Thank you, sister," I replied smiling.

"So how do you feel?" Celestia asked.

"I'm alright," I said." It's just my whole body feels sore and everything hurts. Mostly my wing."

"The doctor said you would, but he said you would be alright."

"That's good," I said.

"I have one question, though. Why were you at the cemetery?" She asked.

I laughed."Oh, that. Remember when I was in a rush and all? Well, I saw something in the sky and I wanted to know what it was and I followed it to the cemetery and it turned out to be Discord."

"I see. What was he doing at a cemetery?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me?"

Celestia looked at me and nodded. "Of course he wouldn't."

"Well, what do you expect? Remember who we are talking about?"

"I know, it's just it doesn't sound like him to go somewhere depressing," Celestia said.

"Why do you think I asked him?"

"I'm just wondering why he wouldn't tell you."

"It's personal, that's why" I answered.

"Still, it seems odd to me." I just nodded. It was odd to me too. But there was nothing I could do about it. He wouldn't tell me, so it was best for me to let it go. Even though I knew it was going to be hard. But I had other problems to deal with. It would be better to deal with them first. But how? What was I going to do? I looked up at the doorway and there I saw her. The same griffin that attacked me only 2 night before was standing there with the same wicked smile. All I did was stared at her, stunned. I was scared to say anything or do anything. I started shaking as I gave her a cold glare.

"Luna, what are you looking at?" I turned my head back at Celestia who was looking at me with concern. She was looking at the doorway as well, trying to find out what I was looking at.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I zone out for a second there," I said. I looked back to the doorway. She was still standing there. "Don't worry, I'm fine." I could tell by the look on her face that she knew that something was wrong. I looked back to the doorway. The griffin was gone. Where did she go?

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, really. I'm fine." Celestia was about to say something when suddenly there was a knock on the door. We both turned our heads to see who it was. It was just one of Celestia's guards. Which for me, I was happy with. At lease then, I knew that Celestia could see him. And that I knew I was looking at something real.

"Yes?" Celestia asked.

"Princess Twilight is here. She wishes to speak with you," He said.

"Tell her I will be there in a minute," Celestia said.

"Yes, your highness," He said. He gave a quick bow before leaving.

"I will be right back,"Celestia said to me. I nodded. I really didn't want to be alone. Not after what happen. Being alone was the last thing I wanted.

"Please be quick," I responded.

"I'll try," Celestia said before she left. Then once again, it was just me. Or that was what I thought at first.

"Having fun?" I didn't even have to look. I already knew who it was. " You know you can look at me? I'm not going to hurt you."I finally got myself the courage to look at her. She was at the doorway again, smiling at me. She walked into the room and closed the door.

"You said that last time and look where I'm at," I said cruelly.

"I didn't want to hurt you. You left me no choice. I needed you to see it. I couldn't let you leave," She said.

"You didn't need me to see anything. You wanted me too. There's a difference and it still doesn't give you the rights to do what you did to me," I snapped.

"And who's going to stop me?" She laughed."No one. No one can. No one will. It's just you and me." She walked right up to me and started messing with my hair. I just looked at her, shaking. It was the only thing I could do at that moment. "Oh, Luna. You have no idea what you got yourself into." And she was right, I didn't.

 **Author's Note:**

I know...not the most interesting chapter. But don't worry. The next few chapters are when things really start taking off.

Till next time!


	7. What I feel

I believe in what I see.

What I feel I know it's real.

It breaks my heart because I know it will be hard.

For I am all alone and must face them on my own.

I have no clue on what to do.

I can't give up because I know I can make it through.

But I can't do it without you.

But I can't tell you the truth.

You wouldn't even believe that what I see

is a nightmare that always follows me.

It's more than what I see and what I feel.

It's worse because I know they're real.


	8. The visitor

I was finally allowed to leave the hospital 3 days later. As much as I was glad to leave, I was really scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. All I knew was whatever the Griffin have planned for me was not good. Nothing was going to change. Nothing was going to stop. It was only the beginning. The worst part was that I could do nothing about it. Nopony would believe me, not even Celestia would. If I told them, they would think I was crazy. I was alone on this one. All I could do was hope that I could move on from that night and nothing more would happen. But I knew better. But what else could I do? I did not have a lot of options. I was going to have to live with what I had. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to have hope. It would be hard to move on, anyways. Mainly, because of my wing. It just hurts so much. I could barely sleep because of the pain. I was giving pills so it wouldn't hurt as much. But that was it. The doctor also told me that it would be awhile before I could fly again. Which only anger me more. I loved flying. The way the wind brushed against my face had always excited me. Flying made me feel free. Free from the world and all of my troubles. It was always a good time for me to think when I was in the air. So it did hurt me a lot. It also made me more mad that the one responsible for my wing was going to get away with it. But there was nothing I could do about it. So I said nothing. I didn't nothing. I was good at that, real good. All I did was wait to see what was going to happen to me.

I found myself back in my bedroom. I got into bed waiting for Celestia to leave. The doctor told me to rest for a couple of days. Remember when I said what was a good excuse for not doing a job? Well,this was one of the good reasons why not to do them. I still didn't like that I couldn't do anything, but I didn't have much of a choice. With a broken wing, there wasn't a lot I could do. Plus, Celestia would never allow it. Maybe I could use a break. Might as well try to enjoy it.

"Will you be okay?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, sister. I'll be fine. But I don't know how I'll be able to get any sleep. It kills."

"I know, Luna. But don't worry, it will be okay. Your wing will get better before you know it."

"I hope so."

"It will. Now try to get some rest, little sister."I rolled my eyes at being called "little" sister. Not a word I like being used on me. But I said nothing. She gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and turned to leave. "Luna, if you need anything-"

"I know, Tia. I know," I said.

"I'm just making sure," she said.

"Don't worry about me." Celestia smiled and nodded. She trotted out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

I was alone once again. I laid down on my bed, hoping to get some rest. I couldn't sleep, though. I was scared of having nightmares and flashbacks of my past.

I laid down on my bed waiting to get some sleep. I looked up at the ceiling, deep into thought. This was a thing I did to make myself tired. Little did ponies know that thinking can make you sleepy. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I eventually fell asleep.

It was a long cold stormy night. I could see the flash bright light of the lightnings and hear the loud sound of thunder. It was raining really hard for I could hear the raindrops hitting the top of the castle which made a sound like a million marbles being dropped onto the floor over and over again. Despite the storm, I manage to sleep. And I as I expected, I had a nightmare about running through the cemetery from the demons. Only this time, Discord wasn't there to wake me up. It ended the same way it started. In death. I wasn't surprised, though. This is how it have always started. I just learned to think nothing of it and move on.

I woke up the next morning very weak and sore. I did my best to not even think about my nightmare or that one night. I was very drowsy and could barely keep my eyes open. I moaned. I really didn't want to get up. Though the doctor told me to rest, I still woke up early so I could still lower the moon. I didn't cared that my wing was broken. It was the only thing I could do. So I was going to do it. I drag myself off of my bed and trotted onto my balcony. I looked up at the starry sky. It was almost time to lower the moon. I illuminated my horn and started descending the moon. Allowing the sun to rise from the horizon. I felt drained afterwards. With nothing else left to do, I trotted back into my bedroom. I'll drop myself flap onto my bed when I heard some pony knocking on my door. I figured it was Celestia.

"Its open," I shouted. The door opened and Celestia came into my bedroom.

"I see you lowered the moon,"she said, smiling.

"I said I was still going to do it. You didn't think I was lying?"

"Of course not. I can see it took a lot out of you, though."

"I'm fine. Just tired and weak," I replied.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Luna. Take it easy and relax, " Celestia said.

"I will." I really wanted to be alone. I wanted her to leave. But I didn't want to rude. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Celestia said. And then she left.

I buried my head onto my pillow. I closed my eyes trying to fall back to sleep. I was nearly asleep when all of a sudden I heard a loud bang. My eyes quickly open and I immediately sat up. What was that? My eyes scanned the room looking for the source of the sound. It was when I looked at my dresser that I noticed there was a book on the floor. I got off of my bed and trotted to it. I looked down at the book wondering how it got there. Was that the thing that made the noise? But how did it fall? I picked up the book with my magic and place it gently on top of the dresser. I tried my best not to put much thought into it. I trotted back towards my bed only to see a small white possum laying on my pillow. I smiled. He looked so cute. Of course, he knew very well I was not a fan of him laying on my bed. But of course, like me, he was never a good listener. I figured he was the one that knot over the book so he could sneak onto my bed.

"Tiberius, I told you not to lay on my bed." He lifted his head and looked up at me. He quickly put his head down, closed his eyes and covered his head with his paws. That usually meant he wasn't going to listen to me. I rolled my eyes. I could understand why sometimes my sister did not like him. He was not an obedient pet.

"Alright Tiberius. I see were this is going. If you're not off the bed by the time I get out of the bathroom, I'll just make you get off. You been warned," I said.

I turned around and opened the door to my bathroom. I trotted through and shut the door behind me and turned on the light. But instead of entering into a bathroom, I found myself in a kitchen. Not just any kitchen. It was the kitchen from my old house from when I was a child, just a little small filly. But before I could think or have any thought about what was going on, I heard a voice. A familiar voice. A voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"Luna." I turned around. There was a table in front of me. And on the other side of the table across from me was a stallion. He was a unicorn who had a white coat with a golden mane that shimmer in the sunlight. His cutie mark was a crescent moon that was on fire with two stars upon a cloud. He looked up at me and smiled. I saw that he was eating a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Your sister really know how to cook pancakes. She must have gotten it from your mother." He laughed. "She was always a good cook."

I nodded. "Yeah, she was. Celestia always wanted to be like her." He took another bite of the pancake.

"You should try some before it gets cold."

"Maybe later. I'm not really hungry," I said.

"Okay. More for me." I looked around the room, making sure that what I was seeing was real. But I wasn't sure of what was real anymore.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Am I not supposed to be here? Last time I checked I was. I was meant to be here for you." He sighed and took another bite. I just stared at him, utterly shocked at what he just said. It only took me a second to react. I slammed my hoof hard against the table. He jumped back in surprise. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to do that.

"Then why weren't you?!" I yelled. "I needed you and you were not there for me. You say you were meant to be here for me. But you weren't. Were you? You left us. You left me. Why? What did we do wrong? We could of helped you. There was another way. You didn't have to leave. But you did. Why...why?" I started to cry. He closed his eyes and thought to himself.

"I know I failed you, Luna. But I am here now," he said. I could see that he was starting to cry. But I didn't care.

"It's too can't fix it now."I felt myself heating up inside."You're dead, anyway."

He looked at me and frowned."Oh, I see." He pushed aside the plate of pancakes." You can finish them." He got up from his chair and started to leave the room.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Please stay. I didn't mean it. I was just mad. Don't go." He didn't listen to me, though. He kept on trotting. He walks through the same door that I came in from and closed the door behind him. I quickly followed him. "Wait, stop. Please." I went through the door trying to catch up to him. But when I went through, I was back in my bedroom. I looked around the room, confused. It took me a second to snap myself back into reality. I started breathing heavily. Nothing made sense anymore. The world around me was spinning. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I started taking deep breath to calm myself down.

"It's okay, Luna. You're okay." I sat on my bed, collecting my thoughts when I felt something jumped on my leg. I looked down only to see that it was just Tiberius. He looked up at me with sad eyes. He knew something was wrong. I started petting his head.

"It's okay, Tiberius. I'm fine." But I knew very well that I wasn't.

What was happening to me?


	9. Night 1

I didn't tell Celestia what I saw in the bathroom. I didn't tell anyone. It was best to keep it to myself. It was best to not even think about it. But I couldn't. I wished that I didn't say though things to him. I knew that he hurt me but that didn't mean that I should hurt him. A part of me liked that I hurt him. But another part was hating myself for it. Why did I tell him though things? I should have waited. I should have left. I should have never talked to him. But why did I?

"Damn it, Luna. Stop thinking about it. It wasn't real. It was all in your head." I kept trying to tell myself that. But was it? Was any of this real or was I going mad? "Just stop thinking about it."

It wasn't easy, though. Mostly because l didn't have a lot to do. My day was mostly going back and forth with sleeping. Along with constant tossing and turning, I was mainly under my covers. I didn't get up for anything. Not to eat, not to use the bathroom, nothing. I didn't even get up to raise the moon. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I allowed Celestia to do all of the work. All I did was still stay in bed. It wasn't like that I liked being alone. It was just easier to be alone. It was around midnight when I got out of bed and trotted to my window. I used my magic to open it and stuck my head out. The cold air felt nice. I closed my eyes and tried so hard to forget about everything including the world. Sometimes I needed it. Sometimes I needed to clean my mind of everything. It was the only way that I knew of that would keep me sane. The only way I knew that would keep me from going crazy. But the moment like these could only last for so long. Moments like these would have to end. I signed. I closed the window and went back into bed.

The next time I opened my eyes was when I started to hear voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying for they were talking all at once. My vision was also blurry so I couldn't make out anything. I couldn't even tell if I was in my room. I could only make out these big tall black figures that surrounded me. I didn't know who they were or what they were. I was going to get up and ask them what was going on when I realized I couldn't move. It was like I was glued to the bed. I struggled and struggled but I couldn't move. My arms and legs were stuck. I laid there helplessly, hoping and praying that it was just a dream that I would wake up from. One of the black figures then walked up near my face.

"No! Get away from me!" I yelled. He didn't listen to me. I could feel breath its on me. He opened it's mouth, revealing its sharp blood stains teeth. I started gagging and coughing, trying so hard not to throw up. He started patting my head and rubbing my face as its claws travel down my body. He then got onto the bed and got on top of me. This caused me to struggle even more. But it was no use. I started breathing really heavily as his face came closer to mine.

"Stop! Please! Don't hurt me!" He lowered his head to my ear.

"Why are you running from us?" he whispered. "Why are you ignoring us?"

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know anything, but it had seemed that none of them believed me.

"Say something. I know you can hear me." He lifted his head back up and just stared at me. I said nothing. I tried to make out what he looked like but because of my vision, I couldn't.

"Well, say something. Why aren't you saying anything! SPEAK!" All I did was stared. I couldn't say anything. I was too scared too. "Come on! SPEAK! Say something. Come on!" He kept yelling and yelling into my ear. My ears felt like they were going to burst.

"Stop! Please stop!" I cried. He stopped yelling and smiled as he started playing with my hair.

"Was that so hard?" He said playfully. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "They know who you are. They know who you are, Luna. I know who you are."

"Who are you?"I screamed. He came closer to me and whisper it into my ear. But I couldn't make out what he said. "What?" I asked.

"You have been warned. Keep your eyes open. Cause I will be watching you." Before I could say anything, he, with both of his claws, grab a hold of my neck and started to squeeze it tightly. I gagged as the air from my lungs were literally being taken away from me. I struggled with everything I had to try to get him off of me. But I still couldn't move. I knew this was it. There was nothing I could do. I gave him one final look and barely managed to get out these last few words.

"Sorry... sorry."


	10. The night continue

I woke up with a scream. I found myself breathing really hard as I tried to collect my thoughts. It was hard to process what happened. 1 minute I was being strangled to death and the next I'm on the same bed that I nearly died in. It all felt so real. But I wasn't dead. I could breath again. I could move again. There was no one else in the room. It was just me. It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream.

"It is okay, Luna. Pull yourself together. It wasn't real. You're fine," I said to myself as I closed my eyes. I didn't believe myself. I never did. I needed to try, though. But things like this were never okay. Things like weren't normal. So why was this happening?

"Luna."

My eyes opened and I quickly sat up. My eyes scanned the room. Although, I didn't know what I was looking for.

"Hello. Celestia, is that you?"

No one answered.

"Tiberius?"

Nothing.

"Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me."

It was at this moment that I heard a bang similar to the one that I heard earlier that day.

"Tiberius… Please say that it's you."

I got off my bed and trotted to my dresser. That was where I believed the sound came from. That's when I saw it. The same book from earlier, the one that I knew for a fact I put back on top of the dresser was now once again on the floor. I was confused. I didn't pick it up. I just stared at it. I didn't know what to think. Did Tiberius knock it over? Must have. I mean it was only him and me. Who else could of?

"Luna."

I turned around. Nopony was there.

"Who said that?"

No answer. I started having that dark feeling again like the feeling I had at the cemetery. I didn't know why but I didn't feel safe in my own room. I felt like some pony was there with me. It was like though no one was in the room, I felt like someone was there behind me, watching me...following me. Maybe it was just a side effect from the dream. Maybe I was just scaring myself. Maybe it was nothing at all. Maybe it was all in my head. I decided it was best to leave my room for a while. I trotted out of my room, not knowing where I was going. I just needed to be away from my room. I went down the long halls, passing the guards who were most likely wondering what I was doing this late at night. The corridor was dark with only the light of the full moon streaming through the windows outside and everything was quiet. But that dark feeling was still there. Even away from my room, I still felt unsafe.

I came up to my sister's room when I hear a voice. It was the same voice I heard in my room.

"Celestia? Is that you?" I looked at up her door. Was she calling? I stood there waiting to see if she would come out of the room. After a minute, I started to get impatient. I knocked softly in the door.

"Sister, are you awake?"

No one answered. I knocked on her door again. Once again, nothing happen. I put my hoof on the door knob and carefully open the door. I opened it enough for me to stick my head in. I saw my sister in bed, sleeping peacefully. So it couldn't have been her. I closed the door quietly so I wouldn't wake her up.

"If she isn't calling me then who is? Is somepony calling me? Of course there is somepony calling me? Or is that all in my head as well?"

"Luna."

I looked down the halls. Somepony was calling me. But who? I tried to find where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be coming not from Celestia's room but another room further down. But no pony was in this part of the castle this late in the night. So who was calling me and what were they doing at that part of the castle? Even though I didn't want to, I continued making my way down the hall. I opened the door at the end of the hall and trotted into the room. The room looked like it had been unused for a long time. For it seemed to be now used as a storage room. There were several pieces of furnitures and a lot of boxes, many of them covered in big white sheets.

"Hello. Is somepony in here?" I asked. I trotted around the room. A part of me was saying to get out there of there. But the other part was curious and wanted to know what was going on. It was weird. It was like I felt like I needed to be there. Like I was lead there for a reason.

"We're watching you." I quickly turned around, frighten as to what I just heard. I felt my body shaking.

"W-who's there," I said as I looked around. I suddenly felt something brush against my backside, I let out a cry and quickly turn around. Who touch me? What was going on? Who was doing this? Why was this happening? This couldn't be real. Not of this could be real. It was just in my head. All of this was in my head.

"This isn't real. Luna, it's all in your head." I kept repeating it to myself. "Maybe I am still dreaming."

I looked around the room and saw there was something in a sheet which looked like it was in the shape of a pony. I quickly pulled the sheet off with my magic, preparing myself to attack if needed. But it turned at it was only a statue. But I still felt like I wasn't alone. Somepony was in here with me. At of fear and paranoia, I began to pull the sheets off the objects. One by one I pulled the sheets revealing chairs, a table, and some other items. The last one I came upon was a large rectangular object. I pulled the sheet off and found a big mirror surrounded by a frame. I stared at it for a moment. I started to breath heavily again as I stared at my reflection.

This pony I saw was all too familiar. She was scared. She was upset. She was broken. She was alone and had no one to go to. She was always misunderstood. Even when she tried, it seem that no one would listen. All she would do was waste her breath, hoping that one day it would mean something. But that day would never come. She cried and cried. Almost every night would end in tears and nopony would know about it. Nopony heard her cries or her screams. No matter how loud it was, they all felt silent to her. Not like it would have matter even if they did hear her. Nopony cared about her. She had too many problems for ponies to deal with. She was hopeless. She was friendless. She was some dumb crazy pony that everypony wanted nothing more than to go away. That was who I was staring at. It had been along time since I had. I should have never followed Discord.

At this moment I asked myself: What am I doing? What was the point of this? What was I doing here? Why am I acting like this? All I knew was that this was all crazy.

"What is wrong with me? What am I doing? Why am I scaring myself like this? No wonder why ponies used to think I was crazy," I said to myself.

I took one last look before putting the sheet back over the mirror. I couldn't stand looking at her. Not right now at least. I wasn't ready. She wasn't ready. We weren't ready to meet. Not even after all of this time.

At this point, I didn't know what to do. I just wanted sleep. I just wanted a night in peace. I haven't been sleeping well since I been in the hospital. I just wanted to be someplace that I can feel safe in. Maybe I should go to Celestia's room. I knew she wouldn't have mind. Plus nothing seem to happen when she was around. Maybe I could get some sleep. I should be okay there. At least, I was I hoping I would be. I started making my way out of the room and headed towards to my sister's room.


	11. Empty

All alone. No one is here.  
Facing my demons is what I fear.  
Is it too much to ask to get away?  
To live in paradise instead of pain.  
I hate the way I feel.  
I hate the way I see.  
The world is flashing before my eyes  
Way beyond my reach.  
I wish I could disappeared.  
I wish I wasn't afraid.  
I wish I could control my life.  
And simple go away.  
But there are things I must do.  
And things I must say.  
So I will keep on going.  
Even if it is in pain.


	12. A letter from a friend

I was in front of my sister's room, just staring at her door. A part of me wanted to knock but another part was saying that it would be a bad idea. What would she say? What would I say? Maybe I could talk to her. Maybe she changed. Maybe this time would be different. Maybe she would actual listen to me. I took a deep breath and was going to knock. But that was when I heard this:

 _"_ _Celestia, sister, please. You have to believe me. I'm not crazy."_

 _"_ _Luna, I heard enough. You're getting help and that's final."_

" _But sister-"_

 _"_ _No Luna. I made up my mind."_

 _"_ _Just please listen to me for one second. Just please-"_

 _"_ _Luna, listen to me! I told you. You're not getting out of this. Not this time."_

 _"Let me show you. Please, just give me a chance."_

 _"I'm sorry, Luna. But I have given you too many chances."_

 _"_ _You never listen to me."_

 _"And you wonder why."_

 _"This isn't fair."_

 _"Life isn't fair."_

 _"I hate you! I hate all of you! I wish I would just disappeared!"_

 _"And I would not mind that. Sometimes I wish I never had you as a sister so I would have to deal with all of your problems. You're hopeless. That's all you'll ever be._  
 _Hopeless."_

The words echo in my mind. It was a conversation that nearly ended me. I knew it was only a bad fight. We didn't mean any of it. Plus, Celestia changed. She wasn't that prideful, mean mare she use to be. She can be prideful sometimes but not as bad as she was before. Also, we did made up afterwards. But it still had always haunted me for a long time. Mostly because it was the only things that kept me from talking to people. I feared that everypony would think like her. Nopony would listen to me. They would only believe her. Nopony would care about what I had to say. The past seem to always come back to haunt me. It was then easy for me to make my decision.

I turned away from the door and trotted back to my room. I had nothing to say to my sister. I didn't go back to sleep. I just laid on my bed and kept all the lights on. I made sure that my bathroom door was closed and my bedroom door was unlocked. I then spend the rest of the night waiting for the day to come.

I was happy when it was time for the moon to be lowered. I just needed this night to end and start a new day. I didn't want to spend another day in my room doing nothing. So I decided to try to get out of my room and spend some time outside. I didn't want to run into Celestia, so I didn't leave my room till later into the morning. I believe it was around 9:30 when I left. I wasn't really sure what to do. I mostly slept in the day. So I never really had a chance to go out and do something. I decided to go outside of the castle. It would be nice to get some fresh air.

I found myself in the Royal Garden. I laid down on the grass in the shade under a tree. The sun was shining bright. Birds were flying and the grasshoppers were clicking in the dry air while I heard the whizzing chirr from insects. It was at that moment I realized that I couldn't be any more happier that it was day. I guess I never thought that the princess of the night would want nothing more than it to be day. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was just that the night scared me. That was when they would show up and...it wouldn't end well for me. I was worry that those times would return to me. The times that I was scared of everything and anything. The times I was scared of falling to sleep l, fearing I would wake up in a nightmare. Maybe those times already returned to me. I didn't know anymore. I tried not to focus on it. It was never good for me to think about the past.

"Just tried to relax, Luna." I turned to laid on my back and looked at the sky. It was a nice day out. Too bad my nights couldn't feel this peaceful. "Damn it...stop thinking about it."

All of a sudden a scroll appeared in front of me. I sat up and quickly grabbed the scroll with my magic so it wouldn't fall to the ground. Who would be writing to me? I thought mostly likely Twilight. Maybe she was checking up on me to see if I was okay. I knew for a fact that Celestia told her what happened. Which only scared me more. How many others pony knew about this? I levitated the scroll to eye level, opened it up, and began to read. The letter was from Spike but on behalf of somepony else. Which was somepony I have never expected.

 _Dear Princess Luna,_  
 _This is Spike. I'm writing this letter to you on the behalf of my friend, Fluttershy. She said she wants to speak to you about something really important. She wouldn't tell me what though. But she said it's really important. So if you have time and feel well enough to go,_  
 _please speak with her. She really wants to talk to you._

 _Your truly,_

 _Spike_  
 _PS Get well soon_

Fluttershy wanted to see me? For what? Was it really important? Why not ask Celestia? And of course Twilight told Spike what happened which meant that all of Twilight's friends knew. Joy.

I stared at the note, debating silently in my head. A part of me really didn't feel like going but I had nothing better to do. Plus, it would be nice to talk to somepony outside of the castle. And maybe I could even help her with her problem. I went back into my room and send Spike a letter.

 _Tell her I'm on my way._

 _Princess Luna_

 **Author's Note:**

Hoped you liked it. Next chapter is going to be longer and a lot better.

Till next time


	13. A cry in the forest

I found myself on the doorsteps of Fluttershy's cottage. I had no clue what she wanted but according to Spike, it was quite important. I'm assuming it was a dream problem since she asked for me and not Celestia. I would be the only one who knew how to deal with a dream conundrum, considering I'm the Princess of the Night and it is my sole duty to govern the dream realm and protect everypony from the dreadful nightmares. I was only hoping that it wasn't too serious to deal with. Because of my low magic storage, I haven't been to the dream world lately. So if anypony was having a nightmare, I wasn't there to stop it. A part of me felt guilty because of that. I wasn't there to fulfill my responsibility and I couldn't muster enough strength to do so. There wasn't a lot of I could do and hopefully, this was a way I could make it up. I took a deep breath before placing my hoof on the door and knocking it gently, to let her know I have arrived.

"Fluttershy...are you here?" I waited for a minute but nopony answered and I knocked on the door again."Fluttershy?" Before I could knock for the third time, the door opened and the shy pegasus seemed to be astounded by my presence.

"Princess Luna!? You came," she said quite surprised.

I nodded. "Spike said you wanted to see me. He said it was an important matter," I said.

"I guess I thought you wouldn't have time to come," she said. "N-Not that it would have been a bad thing or anything. I would have understood if you couldn't make it."

I smiled. "I'm fine, Fluttershy. If you have any problem, I am sure I can be of help," I assured her.

"Well...ummm...I'm glad. I just I don't want ummm...you know..."

"Fluttershy, I am fine. Do not worry about me. Besides, I wouldn't be here if something dire happened." I told her with a reassuring smile on my face.

"Oh...well I'm glad, then."

There was a long moment of silence.

"So, may I come in?" I asked.

"Oh...ummm...right. Is it okay if we stay out here? If that's okay with you."

"Of course, young one."

"Oh good." She trotted outside and closed the door behind her. We sat down in the front yard of the cottage. Seeing her animals running around the yard and the birds chirping as their way of singing their songs reminded me of the house I use to live in as a filly. I remembered myself sitting in my backyard watching Mother Nature take care of her children. The only difference was that the Everfree forest was in her backyard. The house I used to live in had a backyard with a forest near it, which made it a bit terrifying. I felt an uncanny feeling whenever I come close to the trees which resides in the forest but it wasn't like the Everfree forest. Even then, it was always beautiful to me. It was also a good way to pass the time. Of course, that was before it...

I closed my eyes and sighed. It wasn't the best time to think about it.

"Princess Luna, are you alright?" I turned my head and looked at Fluttershy. She had a look of concerned very similar to the look Celestia gave me when I was at the hospital.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? "

"Yes."

"If you say so. "

Another moment of awkward silence happened. Neither of us didn't know what to say. I could tell that Fluttershy wanted to ask me something, but it seems that she was afraid, or at least, scared because of my presence. I waited for her to speak. As my sister told me, the hardest thing for a pony to say was the thing that it took longer for them to speak out. I knew from personal experience what that was like, but this was a little too problematic for me. It seems that she really wasn't going to utter a word or just anything. At least, that is what it seemed to me at first. I pondered in thought. What does she want to talk about? It was funny. The only reason why I was here what the same reason that I was at the cemetery. I was curious, I wanted answers, and I didn't want to be left without any. But I guess that was only me. A pony that was obsessed with knowing everything. It was the flaw that came with my personality.

"So...how is the wing?" She finally asked. It didn't answer my question of why I was here but at least she spoke up and said something.

"It's fine. I mean it still hurts but the doctor said that it was normal," I answered. "Other than that, I'm okay."

"Oh...good. I mean it's not good... you know that it still hurts, but good that you're okay."

"Thank you for your sympathy... but on the contrary, why did you call me here? What is so important that you must discuss with me?" I guess this question was more on 'why me' and not my dear sister. It made more sense to ask my sister's help because she always knew what to say or how to solve anypony's problem. But for me, it's not really my thing. If anything, I was the one to start the problem between the two of us. So problem-solving, not the best pony to ask.

"Well, I only ask you to come because I wanted our talk to be private. I didn't want you to know any problem or anything. I just thought it would be best if I talk to you in person so it would be more comfortable."

At this point, I was a little clueless. I really didn't know where this was going. I guess it could be a dream problem. Not many ponies like to talk about that, so maybe it could be that or anything but I was unsure of it.

"Fluttershy, could you please get to the point?"

"Oh...umm...sorry. It's about Discord." That surprised me. I didn't expect her to say that. And once again just like that night at the cemetery, I was filled with questions. But the bizarre thing to me was.. Why does she want to talk to ME about him? Out of all of the ponies, why me? That was when I figured it was about that night. Discord must have told her something and she must have come to me for help. Or maybe he told her something bad and that concerned her because it had something to do with me. Either way, if he did say anything about me to her, I was going to kill him. He had no right to say anything at all, but I guess that was what I got for not answering his questions at the hospital. Whatever he told her, I would get him later. That is if I could find him, which I planned on it.

"What about him?" I asked very worriedly.

"Do you know where he is? "

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I mean nopony has seen him in days." Fluttershy said in a worried tone.

"Okay?" I guessed I thought it was normal for Discord's whereabouts to be unknown.

"He told me he was going to see you at the hospital but I haven't seen him since. I asked everypony but no one knows. I even went to his house but he wasn't there," she said sadly. "I'm getting really worried."

"I'm sorry to hear that but what does this have to do with me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would know where he was at." Fluttershy replied.

"What made you think I know where he resides? " I asked.

"Because of -" she paused. "Because of what Discord told me. "

What did he tell her? I started to get worried myself. I felt myself shivering at the spot. I tried to keep my composure in check and act like nothing was wrong.

"What...did he tell you?"

I could tell she was thinking very carefully on how to vocalize on what she was going to say. She looked at the sky for a moment and then looked at me and sighed.

"He told me that he feared that something was after you that night. That, something, was watching you. That... something was following you. "

All I did was blink and stare at her, bewildered. I couldn't understand what she said to me nor I comprehend any of it. It didn't make any sense to me. Why would Discord think that? What would get him to say it like that? Why did he tell Fluttershy this? I mean I was attacked but I wasn't followed. Or was I? Did Discord know something that I didn't?

"Why would he say that? " I asked.

"He said it was just a feeling, but I don't know. He told me to not tell anyone this. Including you. "

"Why not?"

"I don't know. The only reason I'm telling you is that I think it has something to do with why he's missing," she explained.

"I am afraid that you have lost me there."

"I think Discord saw something that night. Something that scared him."

Something that scared Discord? Him, the Spirit of Disharmony?. That had to be some sort of joke. It's going to take a lot to scare the draconequus. He couldn't have seen anything. He would have told me. He would have told somepony about it. Plus, Discord didn't seem scared at the hospital or at the cemetery. He was just concerned, but I couldn't blame him for that. I would have been concerned about it too. But did he see something that night and if indeed, what was it? No, that was ridiculous. There was no way he saw anything that night. I was the one who was attacked, not him.

"So what are you saying? Somepony is after me?" I already knew the answer but I needed to know if that was what Fluttershy wanted to tell me.

"I don't know. Discord wouldn't tell me anything else. I tried to talk to him but he left before I could say anything to him. Did you see anything that night? Something that could have scared him."

There were a lot of things that I saw that night. I didn't even know what I have seen. Either way, I couldn't tell her. There was no way that I could. She wouldn't understand. How can she?

"No. I saw nothing," I lied.

"Do you have any idea where he could be? " Fluttershy asked.

"I said, I didn't already. "

"Actually, you didn't answer the first time I asked," she said.

"Well, I'm saying it now," I snapped.

"I'm just...worried about him."

"Why? Discord can take care of himself. He is the Lord of Chaos, after all," I said.

"Well, it's not like him to just disappear like that. At least, he always lets me know when he's going to take off," She explained to me. "I know it's hard to believe but I know this isn't like Discord."

"I assure you that he is fine, Fluttershy. He wasn't acting off or anything when I talked to him," I told her.

"Well, he was acting weird when I last spoke to him, he was shaking and was talking in incomplete sentences. He was all over the place. He was so..off. I never saw him like that before. I tried to calm him down. I tried to help him but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Hearing this made me confused. Why would Discord act like that? He seemed fine at the hospital. Of course, Discord wouldn't want to be like that in public. But why would he act in such a way? Did something follow him? Did something leave the cemetery with us? This was worst than I thought. I needed to find Discord…and fast. I needed to know what has been happening to him. Maybe I could get answers from him, but I couldn't get him involved in this. What was I going to tell him? He wouldn't understand. If I told him, he wouldn't believe me. He would laugh about it and just like everypony else, he would think I was crazy. Maybe I was? I didn't need anypony to know that. No, it was best to keep it to myself.

"That's why I'm worried." Fluttershy said as she looked on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I see him, I'll let you know." I told her.

"It was weird."

"What?"

"The last time that I saw him. I felt so...wrong. Him being there was...I can't explain it but I was getting sick. It felt...dark. Like if he was acting all like evil, which was weird because he's not anymore. I didn't want him there. I...I don't know. It made my cottage feel so uncomfortable. It's why I wanted to be out here. I just needed to get that feeling out of me. For some reason that feeling won't go away," she said sadly. I looked at her. She started to look very pale. What did Discord do to her? Or should I say... what did I do to her? I felt so guilty. Like it was my fault that this was happening. What did I bring? What was going on? Why was this happening to me? I didn't want anypony to suffer because of me. This was always a curse that only affected me. I didn't want anyone to face what I had to all those years ago. No one deserved that.

"I'm sure it will be okay. Just let him come to you. I'm positive he will show up and it will be alright," I lied. I didn't like that I did but I needed Fluttershy to not get involved with whatever was happening to me.

"I don't know. Are you sure?" she asked.

I looked away from her. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Princess Luna, are you okay? You seem to..." Whatever she said, I didn't hear. For at that moment I heard a strange noise coming from the Everfree Forest. It was quite loud and tt sounded like a mourning type, like somepony was wailing in pain. I turned around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fluttershy with a brow raised. The noise emitted a screech this time.

"I hear it again."

"I don't hear anything, princess. Sorry."

I got up and started trotting to the back of the cottage. Fluttershy quickly followed behind me.

"I know I heard something."

"Maybe it's just one of those dangerous creatures from the Everfree Forest. It's probably best not to disturb them."

At that moment, I heard the noise again. This time louder and clearer. It sounded young and it sounds like it wailing in pain. Wait, was that crying and scream? I got closer to the forest.

"Princess Luna, I don't think that's a good idea!" Fluttershy cried.

"It sounds like crying," I said.

"I don't hear it."

"Well, I do."

I stood on the path that entered the Everfree Forest. I needed to know what was making that noise. I stood there for a moment and I heard the cry again. This time it was getting louder and louder by each second. It was screaming for help. My eyes widen to the realization.

"Oh my stars!" I yelled."It's a child." Without even thinking, I ran into the forest.

Author's Note:

I know this took longer. Sorry for that. I hope you liked it. Leave a comment and like.

This chapter was edited by BronJabz.

And for the ones that are wondering, yes. Discord will be coming back soon along with a new comer for the story. Can't wait for that. Well, anyway, thanks for reading.

Till next time


	14. The path I take

It's never too late to change your fate.  
There is always another way.  
It may to be hard.  
It may be rough.  
But I know in my heart  
that I am strong enough.  
I will not delay.  
Or waste any time.  
For I must go to them  
before I die.  
I am a light.  
But also the dark.  
I will find a way to make a spark.  
I don't care what they say.  
I know my way to the open gate.  
I will go on this road.  
For this is the path I will take.


	15. The Mist of the Past

I could hear Fluttershy calling my name from behind, but that didn't stop me. This filly was crying for help. They could be hurt or lost. This was no place for a child. It wasn't safe. It was never safe. Anypony could get killed in here. I heard so many cases of ponies getting attacked and sadly, not all of them did make it out alive. This child wasn't going to get kill. Not today. Not if I could do something about it. I needed to find them before it was too late.

"Where are you?" I yelled. "I'm here!"

The only response I heard was more screaming. How badly was this pony hurt? I hoped they weren't attack by anything. I kept running and running deeper and deeper into the forest. The very trees seemed to moan as it seem to be closing in on me. I was most likely just scaring myself but it didn't help. I could still hear the screaming. Even then, I didn't know which way to go. Everything around me looked the same.

"Please! Tell me where you are!" I screamed. I wanted the foal to hear me, but I couldn't be sure if they did. How am I going to find the filly? "How did you find me, Discord?" I asked. "All you heard was my screaming." I tried to follow where that wailing sound was coming from, but I felt like it was leading me nowhere. I couldn't give up, though. Not right now. I refused to let this child down. I knew that I must keep following the sound of crying for help. I was going to find them no matter what. Eventually, I heard the screaming getting louder. That means I was getting close.

"Don't worry. I'm coming!" I cried. I passed a couple trees and bushes before I finally came upon a small filly. The filly was smaller than Sweetie belle and was covered in blood. She was still crying.

"Oh my. Don't worry I'm going to help you. Just don't move." I trotted closer to her. "Why are you crying?"

"What?"

"I asked, Why are you crying?"

"Wait...you can SEE me?" I gave her a weird look.

"Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Well...I don't know. It just seems that no pony can see me. Every time I walk up to them, they don't listen to me or they can't see me."

"Are you lost? How long have you been out here?" I asked

"I don't know, forever I guess," She answered.

"Haven't you tried to get help?"

"Yes, but like I just said, it seems as if no pony can see me," She answered to me more harshly.

"Right sorry. I forgot you said that. What do you mean no pony can see you?" I asked with a brow raised.

"I said as if no pony could see me. What is with all of the questions? You ask way too many of them." she replied with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Sorry, I just want to help you. You look like you been wanting that for a while."

The filly looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I'm lost and I need...I need help."

"Wait a minute. I know you..." I said. I gave her a long look. I knew I seen this filly somewhere. She looked familiar. But where how I seen her before? When I was filly like her? This whole moment seem to be familiar. Why was it? Had this happen before? It took me a moment to remember, which only frightened me more.

I step away from her. "You're not real. This isn't real. None of this is real."

"No. I am real. Don't say I'm not. I am... I am." She started crying again.

"No, you're not. This all in my head. I need to leave." The filly was crying even louder at this point. I knew this was in my head but why did I feel guilty? I didn't mean to make her cry. She wasn't real. Why did I needed to care? Why did it hurt me?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please stop crying," I begged.

All of a sudden, a growl broke through the sounds of her sobs. I froze to the spot as I felt a looming presence behind me. I could hear the loud stomps behind me. It was too big to be a timber wolf. I looked down at the filly. Her eyes were wide open and clearly scare of what was behind me. I slowly turned around, but I wasn't expecting to what I was about to witness. Standing in front of us was a big, tall red skin bull-like creature. It was standing on two legs and had really big long horns. It also had big dark red eyes. It had sharp claws with fire coming out of its mouth. It had a long chain wrapped around his whole body with a hook tied to the end of it. What stood out the most was its lantern. It illuminated darkness instead of light with what sounded like a thousand ponies screaming. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. I wanted to scream but I was far too stunned to even attempt it. I started trotted backward very slowly.

"I told you I'll be watching you," It said to me. Its voice sounded like if two people were talking at the same time. One was light and soft, almost like a whisper and the other was deep and loud. "And you didn't believe me. Well, do you believe now?"

"You're not real! None of this is real. You're all in my head!"

"That's the problem. I am all too real." It started walking closer to me.

"Stay back!" I screamed.

"Or else what? You'll kill me?" the creature mocked me. At the same time a mist came out from behind it and started to surround us. I watched as the forest swaddled in a veil of a poltergeist-white mist. It was eerily silent in the forest and soon it was impossible to see anything. I quickly turned my head around to check on the filly, but she was no longer there. Where did she go? Did she run off?

"You should run. Unless you want to meet death," The creature laughed and let out a demonic roar. The creature was radiating a grey smoke, it made me cough and my eyes watered. It opened its mouth to reveal nothing but red stained teeth, blood poured out of it's mouth onto the ground, and quickly spread into a large puddle that was soon around my hooves. I screamed before I turned around quickly and ran. I didn't where I was going. I didn't know what to do. I just ran. It was the best thing I could come up with, but I knew I couldn't run for long and it would soon find me.

"Help me! Somepony, please!" I cried. I could feel the creature not too far behind. I needed to hide, but where. I couldn't see anything. "Leave me alone!" I then caught a glimpse of a wall coming straight for me, I tried to use my good wings to stop myself before I rammed myself into the wall, but I lost control in it and I slammed right into it. I desperately wanted to run, but I couldn't move. I felt like the mist around me was closing in on me. There was no escape. I was trapped. All I had was the fear of which the monster seemed to bring. The creature walked up to me as I laid there helplessly.

"I guess you wanted to die. I can make that happen. I wanted to play with you a little longer but I have a job to finish." It grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up into the air. I didn't struggle or try to fight back. It was no use. I was going to die, this was it. This was the end. I began to cry as I squeezed my eyes shut. I began to breath deeply and slowly as time seemed to be slow with it. I opened my eyes only to be met by teeth.

"I'm sorry," I said, crying." Please...don't...I'm scared. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted to be loved like my sister. I just wanted to make her proud. I wanted to make my mother proud. I want to forgive...my father. It's just so hard too. I know what all I have done was evil. I know I'm a bad pony. I know I am a disappointment. But I try. I really do. I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry." I continued crying, waiting for it to just kill me. Only thing is that it didn't. The creature only stared at me. It made a loud growls and pulled me right up against its face.

"Damn you. I was looking forward to killing you. You would have been the best one yet. I guess I'm going to have to wait for you," The creature said as it drop me to the ground. "Damn it." And then it turned around and walked back into the mist.

I just stood there shocked. One minute it wants to kill me and the next it tells me it can't. Why didn't it kill me? Maybe it was best not to find out? But even then what was I going to do? I still didn't know where I was at.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. "What is going on here? Wait, this isn't real. It's all in my head." I closed my eyes." And when I open my eyes it will be all normal again." I waited a minute then I slowly opened them. And then I was back in the Everfree Forest. I never thought I would be glad to be there. So that meant it was in my head, right?

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get out of this place," I said.

"Princess Luna?"

"What? Who said that?" I needed to make sure I was hearing something real.

"It's me, Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy?" I turned around to see her."What are you doing here?"

"I got worried. I didn't want to leave you alone out here. You said somepony was out here. I wanted to help."

"Oh. Well I hate to say but I heard wrong. There is nopony out here." I lied

"Okay. Well that's good. So now can we please get out of here?" she asked.

"Of course."

We both trotted out of the forest. I made sure I stay right beside Fluttershy. Once we were out, I teleported away before Fluttershy could say anything to me. I didn't need to answer anymore questions. I went back to Canterlot and went to my room. I jumped onto my bed and started to sob. At this moment, that was all I could do. Cry.

I never felt so alone.


	16. Dark side of the Morning part one

I spent the rest of the day in my room reading, deep in thought or crying. I just couldn't see anypony right now. I didn't want them to know what was going on with me. Alone, with barely any sleep (not to mention, nightmares occurred) and always felt like someone or something was watching me. I knew very well it wasn't helping to keep it all inside but I knew it would be worse if I told Celestia. It had happened two times before. No way I was going to make that mistake a third time. Of course, that meant I had to hide from everypony. But at that moment, I didn't care. I wouldn't want anypony to see me like this. And like the day before and the day before that, I didn't eat or raise the moon. I let Celestia do everything, again. I didn't feel well enough to do anything. I kept getting headaches and pains in my stomach followed by bouts of nausea.

I wanted to get some fresh air, but I didn't want anypony to see me and there was no way I was going back to my bathroom. I just stayed on my bed, hoping that the pills would work. I loved how the doctors called them 'painkillers' when I felt no relief from them. I tried to get some sleep, but the pain on my wing made it impossible for me. Also, I could not sleep because every time I closed my eyes, I heard the disturbing whispers of unfamiliar voices. But I couldn't tell if that was real or if was all in my head. I did not know whose they were or what they were saying, but it was just loud enough to drive me crazy. Whenever the hour of midnight struck, it is when I started to reach my boiling point.

"Why is this happening to me?!" I screamed, not caring if anypony heard me. "Just go to sleep already." I grabbed a pillow and slammed it against my face and let out a loud scream. I needed to let something out and I didn't care how either. I removed the pillow from my face and stared at it for a moment. "Why? WHY?!" I throw it hard across the room. At this point, I was breathing very heavily. I would not have been surprised if my face was red. But I knew I should calm down a bit.

"Control it. Control it," I said to myself." Control it. Don't get mad...CONTROL IT!" I kept hitting myself on the head over and over. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Just CONTROL IT!" I started crying again. Nothing was working. I couldn't just be calm. I knew what I needed to do. I hated taking it, but I had no choice. I trotted to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I used my magic to pull out a small bottle of pills. I unscrewed the top and with my magic, I took two of them out and put them in my mouth. I chewed them while trying to forget the nasty taste and swallowed.

"This is stupid," I said. "Just go to sleep and forget about this fucked up day."

It was a little past one before that happened. But of course, even then, I still had to suffer. I found myself running from the creature in the mist.

"Please, just leave me alone!" I yelled to it.

"You are too fun to play with," It responded to me as it lifted me in the air. "And this time I will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

I struggled with everything I had to try to get away, but the creature was too strong for me. And just like before I was met by teeth. I screamed.

"Please don't kill me!"

"But isn't this what you always wanted?" It asked me, a playful tone evident in its voice.

"Not like this. Please...not like this." I screamed as the creature stabbed its claws into my stomach. It pulled out its claws and stabbed again and again and again. The creature dropped me to the ground and to make sure I wouldn't run, it stomped its foot on top of my head. Not that I could have run anyway. I was shaking uncontrollably and quietly sobbing. It then used its other foot to stomp on my back leg really hard. I could feel my bones breaking with every impact that was forced on my leg.

"Stop...please! Stop!" I cried. But I knew better. It had no reason to. It grabbed my by my broken leg and slammed me into the ground over and over again. I felt my bones break with every slam. I woke up screaming. It took me a minute to realize it was a nightmare. I covered my face and cried for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

"Why me? Why?" I asked. I looked at my clock on my nightstand. It was only 5:33 in the morning. It was still dark outside. Nopony would be up this early. Only me.

"Luna?" I heard a soft but concerning voice. I uncovered my face and looked at my door. Celestia was standing in the doorway. "I heard you screaming. Are you okay?"

"Fine, sister. Just a bad dream that's all."I tried to sound okay but I wasn't fooling my sister.

"Luna, what's wrong?" She asked as she entered my room without my permission. I turned on my lamp to get some light in my room.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I snapped.

"You don't look fine. Have you been crying?"

"No," I lied.

"Luna, if there's something wrong, you can tell me," she said. But I couldn't tell her. Not this.

"Tia, I'm just tired. There's nothing wrong."

"But there is."

"And what would make you say that?" I asked.

"For starters, you're not having the best tone with me right now. Secondly, you barely come out of your room. I barely have seen you in the last couple of days. And finally, you look like you barely eaten anything if anything at all. You don't look well. It's starting to concern me."

"I'm sorry, but I am fine, really I am," I lied.

She signed sadly."Why can't you tell me?"

"Cause there's nothing to tell? Okay?" I just wanted her to leave.

"No, it's not okay. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"So down, broken...depress-" she spoke before I cut her off abruptly. .

"I'm not depressed. Don't even go there," I said a sharpness to my voice.

"I'm not, Luna. I just want to know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," I said.

"Then why are you getting mad?"

"Cause you won't leave me alone!" I shouted.

"I'm just trying to help you. You think I'm just going to let you suffer like this?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's very clear to me that something has been bothering you," she answered.

"Nothing is bothering me,"I said.

"I know that's not true."

"I'm fine. Okay? There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, really?" Celestia trotted up to me, grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to my bathroom. She turned on the light and stepped back away from me." Look at yourself, Luna. Tell me that I have no reason to worry," She said as she pointed to my bathroom mirror. I turned and looked at my reflection. I was stunned by what I saw. My mane was messy and was no longer flowing. My face was also pale. I was tattered, bruised, and even was really thin for it looked like I had lost some weight. When was the last time I look at myself in the mirror? Oh...Right. That night that I heard somepony calling my name. It wasn't that long ago...wasn't it? How did I not notice this? Celestia was right. She had every reason to be concern about me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to make myself like this.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was this bad."

"Well, it is, Luna," she said."Now, will you please tell me what's going on?" She really wanted to know. I had managed to delay her this long. But even then, I still didn't know what to say.

"I just...It has been hard for me the last couple of days. I haven't been really sleeping well," I pause before speaking once more, "It's just...I have been stressed out. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you or anypony else to worry about me. You have been doing a lot lately. I didn't want to add more for you. You don't deserve that." It was the most truth I have said to anypony in a while.

"Luna, it's okay. I know it must be hard for you. But you don't need to worry. No matter what, I will always have time for you." She came up to me and gave me a hug. "I don't need to know everything. Just don't lie to me."

"Okay," I whispered to her. I tried my best to not cry.

"Will you be okay?" Celestia asked me as she broke the hug.

"Yes, I'll be okay. You should get some rest now, sister."

"I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself. Okay?"

Sighing, I rolled my eyes." Yes, I will."

"Good. Now if you need me, don't be scared to ask for help." I nodded to her. I trotted out of the bathroom with Celestia. A part of me wanted to tell her. To just let it out all. But another part of me said not to. I knew where this would lead. Maybe it would be different this time. Maybe she would understand. Maybe she would listen to me. But could I take the risk?

"Celestia."

"Yes?" No, I couldn't. Not this time.

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Okay." She nodded as she stepped out into the hallway. "By the way, do you hear that Discord is missing?"

"Yes, Fluttershy told me," I answered.

"You haven't seen him?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering? That's all. Where do you think he is at?"

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to answer anypony's questions. I heard he's been getting a lot of them," I said. It was true. Since I wasn't saying anything, many have tried to get answers from him. I kind of felt bad for him. Of course, it was from what I heard. I could only guess what others thought what happened that night. A part of me was regretting me saying that I didn't remember. I should have said something simple like it was a flying crash. "Plus, he is still mad for carrying me back to Canterlot."

"Yes, he told me. It was an unpleasant talk. He told me everything he knew. He just hears you screaming then found you like...that," She explained. But that didn't sound right to me.

"Wait, what? He found me?" I questioned.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just want to know." But that wasn't true. He found me when I was still screaming. I wasn't knock out then. He got me out of my Hell. He slapped me. It hurt. But woke it me up. Why would he lie to her like that? That would mean he didn't tell her some of the things I said to him. But why? Why not say anything? Why lie? He had no reason to. Maybe I did need to have a talk with him.

"It's just weird to me that he would go missing all of a sudden," Celestia said.

"Why would that be?" I asked

"You follow him, then get a broken wing with no memory how and now...nopony knows where he is. Very odd to me."

She nodded as she left my room. I closed my door behind her and it was just me alone once more. I decided to try to go back to sleep.

"Later in the morning, I'll try to find him. He can't be that far, right? Let's hope not." I said to the inky abyss that fills the room being the only one who heard.

It was 5:46 in the morning.

Author's Note:

I just needed to get that out of the way. Next chapter will be better. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment and a like.

Thanks to Sly Moon and BronJabz for editing this chapter.

Till next time!:pinkiehappy:


	17. Nightmares I became

I am alone. I am afraid.

I have no guilt but I feel shame.

Like as if I am the one to blame.

Why do I feel this way?

I'm falling apart with a broken heart.

Here I stand, now I'm near.

Getting closer to the demons that I fear.

Why am I even here?

Now I'm trapped with no way to escape.

Getting closer to my fate.

I'm fill with pain, sorrow and hate.

All I do is cry.

All I did was lie.

Now I am left behind with no place to hide.

I tried to find a way.

But there is no way to escape.

This is now my place where I must stay.

No one can save me for it's too late.

I feel them coming.

I know they're near.

No one can see them but me.

Which makes it worse for me.

I have no reason to believe.

Nothing will change.

They're behind the door.

I won't let them win this war.

They won't be the ones to kill me tonight.

The knife in my hand. I close my eyes.

The nightmares come.

The blood spills.

Now it's done.

The Nightmares have won.


	18. The Dark Side Of The Morning part 2

I woke up when the sun was already up in the sky. I turned and looked at my clock. It was 9:45 in the morning.  
I got up knowing very well what I wanted to do. I needed to find Discord. But how? Nopony has seen him. Nopony knew where he was at. If Fluttershy didn't know where then I knew it was going to be hard. Where was I even going to start? Maybe Discord didn't want to be found, but why? What was he doing? Maybe he just wanted to be alone. Maybe he just didn't want to deal with anypony's shit. I don't know. Maybe I was just wasting my time with him. What was even the point of finding him? He didn't know anything. Or did he? I mean he did lie to my sister. Why? That was what I wanted to know. I thought for a while. I didn't really know what I wanted to do. I could find him but how long would that take. But will I get anything out of that? It sounded like it would be better just to do this on my own. But once again that would mean I would be on my own. And I was being proven that that wasn't working out so well. So what was I going to do? I didn't have much of a plan. I could find him or I could try to get answers by myself. It wasn't that it was a hard choice to make. It was more than I didn't know what choice would be better to make. Which option would get me further or at least somewhere?

I paced around my room for some time. It may surprise you to know that pacing was always a good way to think very deeply and clearly. Probably why I always did it. Because it was always a good way for me to think. I thought about where each option could leave me and what were the possibilities of what could happen. I also weigh down the pros and the cons, the good, the bad and the flaws. But even then I really didn't know what to do. The only question I guess was could I find him? How long will it take me? Does he even know anything? There was a big possibility I could be wasting my time just looking for him. I wanted to find Discord but I didn't know if I could. I didn't know why but I felt like he knew more than what I was seeing. Something was just telling me to find him. But could I?

I wasn't for sure how long I paced but I do know that my thoughts were interrupted by one of my hoof bumping into something. I looked down at the floor and saw that I bumped into a book that was lying on the floor. It must have been the same book from that one night when I knew for sure I heard someone calling my name. I guess I never picked it up or put it back. I stared at it for a moment before I used my magic to pick it up from the ground.  
"Why do I keep finding you on the floor?"

I looked at the book wondering what was it about? I levitated the book up to my face and look down at the pages that were in the book. It was a history book about myths, legends, and events that had happened in Equestria history. I must have been reading the book before any of this had started. I do recall that I was trying to catch up on what I had missed in Equestria's history. Celestia gave me a lot of books when I first returned. I wasn't always the reading type but I did want to know what had happened and changed while I was gone. I didn't really remember having this book, though. I guess that didn't really matter, though. It wasn't the most important thing to know at that moment. I used my magic to turn the page. I was just flipping through the book for the heck of it. As I was looking through the pages, I came up to one that had a picture that had monsters ripping ponies apart in a cemetery that looked like everything was on fire. It was a very familiar scene. I didn't believe what I was looking at. I had to get a closer look just to make sure I was seeing correctly. It couldn't be. How could it be? The picture I was looking at was very close to what I saw that night at the cemetery. The monsters looked very much like the ones that attacked me that night. How was this possible? Did this picture mean something? Was it related to what happened to me? I started to read the next page trying to found anything that could relate to what happened that night at the cemetery.

What I got was some old story about some pony who was rich and had everything anypony could have ever wanted. But he had a very dark secret. He was a killer. People paid him to kill other ponies and that was how he made his money. He was never caught and nopony knew about the monster he really was. But one day one of his victim's family member did find out it was him. Unfortunately, no one believed her. So instead she summons a demon and cursed him. The demon sent him to some kind of prison that was like hell or something as a punishment for his crimes. His friends and family looked for him but he was never found. And nopony ever found out it was her. It was a very dark and depressing story.  
I guessed that the picture was meant to be the place he was sent too. But why did it stand out to me? It went very well with the story. So why did I feel like this? Why did I feel like it was connected? No matter how hard I tried the thought wouldn't go away. The picture matched the scenery of that night. That couldn't be a coincidence. Could it? No, it couldn't be. I didn't want to believe it. But yet, I felt like I didn't have much of a choice. This picture, it had to mean something. I just knew it. Something was telling me that it did. I didn't know what I thought. But I knew it meant something important.  
I started flipping through the pages trying to find some answers. I looked at the front cover and even looked at the content and the author's note trying to see if it said anything more about that picture. But nothing stood out? It was a picture by itself with no meaning. I turned the book around and looked at the back cover. Just when I thought I was at another dead end, I looked at the left bottom corner of the book and saw that the original price tag was still on the cover with the name of the store where the book was first bought from.

"Sophie's bookshop," I read out loud. I had never been there before but I was familiar with the name. Apparently, from what I have heard from Celestia and a few others, it was very well known for knowing a lot of history and knew a lot about old artifacts and paintings. Maybe they could tell me about this picture. Maybe, someone, there would know if it meant anything. Or better yet maybe I could ask them about that cemetery. Maybe they knew a few things about it. I was starting to think that cemetery was more involved with this than I first thought. It all started when I went to that cemetery. That had to mean something. Which was a scary thought to me considering that cemeteries were meant to bury dead ponies.  
As much as I wanted to find Discord, I thought maybe it would be better to get answers about that cemetery. Something was off about it and Discord must have felt it too. Something there followed me. No, it followed us. It followed the both of us. I needed to figure out what. Not just for me, but also for Discord. If something was happening to him, I needed to stop it. He didn't deserve to deal with something that I cause. I knew what I was going to do next. I didn't know if the owner would know anything about the cemetery but I had no other options. I was on the set of another dead end and I needed some answers. I needed to know what was going on. What more did I have to lose? I grab my saddle bag and put the book inside.

I left about 10:00. I knew by then my sister would be already starting her duties and I would not likely run into her. which was a good thing at the moment. I made sure to put on a cloak so nopony would be able to recognize me. The last thing I needed was a bunch of ponies gathering around me asking me a bunch of questions. By now I was pretty sure everypony knew about my little "accident".  
Soon I found myself walking on the streets of Canterlot.

Even though it was fairly early in the morning, it seems that everypony was already up and moving. For the streets were filled with ponies. I tried my best to not look noticeable and just blend in with everypony else. Luckily for me, everypony seem to be too busy and caught up with whatever they were doing. I kept my head down and kept walking on the sidewalk, hoping that I would find the bookshop quickly. I needed to be quick so no pony at the castle notices my absence. I didn't need Celestia to worry about me even more than she already was. And I didn't need to answer any more questions from her or anypony else. Of course, now that I thought of it, I have been avoiding answering all these questions. Everypony kept asking but I kept avoiding. I didn't know how long it would be before Celestia would start demanding them. Celestia did have some rights to know. Discord deserves to know and even Fluttershy deserves to know. But I said nothing. I felt so bad, but I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell nopony.

I was quite surprised actually that she didn't press the matter further. I honestly thought that she would have been a lot firmer than she was in our conversation. Maybe she felt sorry for me. I had been through a lot and though she didn't know what, she did know something was going on with me. At least she was considering some of my feelings for once. Maybe she didn't want me too stressed out even more than I already was. But I didn't know how long it would last. Now that I knew she was getting suspicious, I had to be a lot more careful with the things I was doing. Which meant I needed to be quick and not have her find out what I was doing this morning. In all honesty, I barely knew what I was doing.

It felt like it took forever, but I finally managed to found the bookshop. I was standing by the glass door, watching ponies go in and come out. A part of me wanted to go in, but another was saying that this was pointless and I should go back to the castle. I didn't want anypony to hear me. I thought about coming back. But I already here. Why wait? I stood there for 5 minutes. I took a deep breath and went in. The shop was gleaming inside and out, although it did have the sterile over air-conditioned feel of a big boxed in store. It wasn't a big inside but it was a decent size. It did have a lot of books, though.  
Rows after rows of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward. There was a fiction section arranged in alphabetical order, along with a young adults section. There was also a children's section with low shelves and floor cushions, comfortable leather armchairs, and tables for quiet study. It totally reminded me of Twilight. How could one love a library so much like Twilight? I could never fully understand that. I mean books are okay but I was never in love with them or anything. I looked around at all of the books and wondered: where do they get all of these?

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a griffin standing not too far from me; her arms crossed. "You look a little lost."

"Sorry," I said.

She smiled."You're fine. But do you need help?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Do you work here?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yes, but I'm not an employee. I'm the owner."

My eyes widened. I was a little surprise. I almost didn't believe her." You are?" I questioned.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"What? Oh, no. No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just a little shocked. That's all. You seem to be, you know-"

"Young," She finished. I gave her a guilty smile. It was clear to me that I wasn't the first to say that. "I'm 21."

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by it," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I get it a lot," she said, still smiling. "It uses to be run by my mom. I took over after she died about 2 years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"Don't be. She had a good life. Also, I learned to accept death. Unlike most here, I don't really get upset about it. Not anymore at least. What's the point of being sad? I mean my mom would want me to be happy and move on with my life."

"I guess," I responded as I used my magic to pulled the book out of my bag. "I really never knew my mom. And she really never understood me." I signed sadly.

She nodded. "I know. It really does suck. I never knew my grandmother. From what I have heard, she was amazing. She died way before I was born, though. She was young. My mom was only a year old at the time. She left way too soon."

"I feel like a lot of things do," I said.

She shrugged."Fun while it lasts, right?"

"I guess." But I didn't agree with her. What was the point of having fun when you knew already how it was going to end?

"Can I see that book?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"The book you're holding. Can I see it for a sec?" she sounded a little excited.

"Umm, sure,"I answered. I passed her the book with my magic. She opened it and started to flip through the pages. She smiled and gasped.

"I know this book. My mom would read some of the stories to me when I a kid. I haven't seen a copy of this book in years. It's an old book. They don't even print it anymore. It's that old. This book is about 200 years old. I'm amazed it's in great condition. Where did you get this from?"

"It was given to me by my sister," I said. "She knew how to take care of her things."

"I can tell. I just loved the stories in here."

"Well, I think some of them are a little...too much," I said, thinking about the story about the man who was a killer and the picture that looked like hell.

"My mom didn't tell me about them till I was older. But to be honest, there are not that scary. Really, only one was really dark." I already knew the story she was talking about.

"You're talking about the one with the man who was a killer and someone sent him to Hell or something?"

She nodded."Yep. That's the one. I heard it was based on a true story," she said, smiling creepily.

"I highly doubt that."

"Who knows? It could be. The curse is said to be real," she said.

"The curse?" I asked.

"The one in the story. When you really piss someone off, they summon a demon to haunt you or kill you. I don't know what,  
I forgot. Either way it's bad."

"You really think that's real. There's no such thing."

"Believe what you want." She looked down at the book."I know what I see. I know what is real or not. I know the truth."

"So do I?" I snapped."And the truth is that it's not real."

"Sure. Just tell that to the boy who painted this picture," She said. It took me a second to realize that she was pointing at the picture I saw early that morning. Wait, she said boy. A boy painted the picture. That meant she really had to know about it.  
Maybe this visit wouldn't be a waste of time.

"Boy. What boy?"

"His name was Psybeam. A very famous painter about 300 years ago. You can go to like any art museum and found his work there." She pointed at the picture." And this was his first. Many were impressed with his work. Mostly because he only painted things he really saw with his own eyes."

"I don't understand. Why would he paint that, then?" I asked.

She signed."A guess you want a history lesson then." She walked over to one of the table and sat down on one of the chairs. She looked up at me and pointed to a chair. "Sit."  
I rolled my eyes but yet I listened. I sat on the chair in front of her."Okay?" I asked, waiting for her to speak. She place the book gently on the table.

"He was 17 at the time. He never believed in this stuff. Ghost, Jagges or what they are called now demons, curses, and Hell they were all silly to him. Mainly because of his parents. They kept him away from that. Said it wasn't healthy. But he had a friend and she believed. Some say she was practicing Black magic. Or what most ponies call it nowadays, shadow magic. But it was never proven or anything. Anyways, she took him to a cemetery one night. From what I read it was because she wanted to prove to him that it was real. But while they were there, she left. No one knows why. But she did. Said she'll be back. After awhile, she didn't come back and he decided to leave. And that's when he saw it."

I leaned in closer to her, very interested in everything she was saying.

"Saw what?"

She pointed at the picture."That." Though I already seen the picture, I looked at it as if it was the first time.

"At a cemetery, you say?"

"Yeah. Actually, they say it's not too far from here. Maybe about a hour away. No one goes there anymore. It hasn't been used in like 50, 60 years."

"What?" I was shocked. Not only he saw what I saw but it was at the same place too. It had to be the same cemetery. It was the closes one here. This had to be a connection. I just knew it.

"After that, everything changed for him. he tried to tell what he saw to others. But no one understood him. So he painted  
the picture. To show everyone what was really in this world. To show what he saw."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, like I said, he became an artist. He painted what stood out to him till he died. He was amazing," she said. She looked at the book. I could tell it meant something to her. She was just barely holding her tears. "Just like my mom. I miss her reading this to me."

"I'm really sorry. I know it hurts." I reached out my hoof and grab ahold of her one of her hands."It will be okay."  
She froze the moment I touch her and looked up at me, weirdly. I was about to say something when she nodded and said, "I know. I'm fine. It's just...nothing. It's not important." She looked around the store." My mom loved this place."

"So are you Sophie or is that your mom's name?" I asked.

"That's my mom's. My name is Misty."

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to make sure."

"You're okay," Misty said. "So is there anything else you like to ask?"

"Actually, yes. The reason I came here was I heard you would know about a cemetery," I answered.

"Which one?" she asked.

"I believe it was the one you were just talking about?"

"With the painting? Okay. Yeah, it's not that far from here. There used to be a small village there a long time ago. Not many lived there."

"Why not? Was there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"Depend on what you believed and what you're scared of," Misty said as she closed the book.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the village had ponies mostly but there were some dragons, griffins, and zebras. Despite the differences, they all had one thing in common. Their beliefs. They all believed in the supernatural. The village was filled with psychics, witch doctors, shamans, and witches. At least, that's what they say. Many others ponies were scared of them. Some hated them because they were different."

I knew how that felt. I thought about the time before I was Nightmare Moon. I felt like ponies hated me because I was so different from Celestia. I acted nothing like her. I was more playful than her. I didn't take things as serious as Celestia. I just liked having fun. I didn't really put much thought in to the things that I did. Celestia on the other hoof wanted to be perfect. She spent all her time trying to as wise like Star Swirl. She wanted to be like him. To be good at magic like him. I wanted to be good at magic but I guess I never really tried that hard to be. Then the rest started. But that's a whole another story. It didn't help, though. That was how everypony knew I was different. Because I was crazy. Maybe I still was. Maybe things would have been different if I acted more like them. Or at least, did a better job of hiding my secret.

"What happened to the village?" I asked.

"It was a fine place and all. For a while, at least. Then one day, about 100 years ago, everypony started to get sick all over Canterlot. Just right out of the blue. No one knew what caused it, no one could find a cure. It went on like that for years. Ponies getting sick and passing. Many did die, sadly. Once you got it, you were dead. It was worse because it was a painful death. Very slow. You would get all these bumps all over your body and your face would turn red. You would feel like you were on fire. Then your throat would swell up, making harder to breathe- "

"I get it. It was a bad disease," I said quickly. I wanted her to just get to the point.

"It would take 2 weeks before you would die. Very slow and painful. It was a bad time. Many wanted to know why it was happening. Or what was causing it. So some did try to find out what was going on. What some did notice was no one in that village got sick. So they were blamed. Of course, the villagers said they didn't do anything. They told Princess Celestia, but she said there wasn't enough proof. But it turned out that someone from that village did cause the disease."

"What?! Why?" I asked. I didn't understand. How could someone do this-this innocent lives?

"In his words: To give more to his master," she said. "I know. Bullshit."

"It is, but what did he mean by that?"

"There's no point explaining that. That's a whole another story. One for next time I'll say."

That's if there would be a next time. I thought. "How did he cause it? How did he spread it? How did he make such a deadly thing?"

"No one knows. He never said anything."

"So what happened to him?"

"He was punished for it. Locked up for the rest of his life. But the damage was done. Many were angered. They lost a lot of loved ones due to that monster. They wanted payback," Misty said.

"They locked the guy up. Isn't that payback enough?"

"They wanted him dead. They wanted him to be hung. They wanted him to be killed. It was the only way they would be happy with it. "

"But?" I asked.

"But Princess Celestia never believed in an eye for an eye," she explained. "No matter what ponies told her, she wouldn't kill him. She said it would be wrong of her to do that. She always had a habit of being too noble."  
That I could say was true. Celestia said to kill ones that have killed would make you just as bad as them. Of course, she wouldn't sentence him to death.

"So what happened then? What did they do?" I asked.

"They were mad. So they decided to turn on the village. Everyone thought that the whole village was evil. Ponies started killing them. Some formed groups. They would wear masks and kidnapped anyone in that village and killed them," she said. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her hand."It was sad. It got way out of hand. It wasn't safe there anymore. So the villagers in the village left before they were killed."

"Did Celestia do anything?"

"Did all she could do. At least, that was what she said. But I believe she could have done more. She didn't even warn the villagers that they were wanted dead," she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Some say that Celestia orders her guards to kill them. I don't believe that but she never really was fond of them as well. Others say it was why she didn't try so hard to protect the villagers."

I knew better than to believe that. Celestia was never like that. She wouldn't want anyone to be killed. Even if she didn't like them. I wanted to say something bad to her. My sister cared about all her subjects. She must have done everything she could do. I mean, she can't change how they felt or what they did. Misty shouldn't have to blame my sister for the action of others. But I knew it was better to say nothing about that.

"I'm sure she did all she could have done," I assured her.

"I guess. Anyways, as time went on the village disappear. All that's left now is the cemetery."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," I said.

"Well, that's all I got to say. There's not much left to say about it. Just that the last to be buried there was about 70 years ago."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

She laughed a little. "Because it was my grandmother. The one I told you about earlier." She got up from her chair and started to walk up to the counter.

"Wait." I got up and followed her. "Your grandmother lived in the village?"

"Yes, as a child. She was 10 when she left with her family. But she still wanted to be buried there with her parents when she died," Misty answered. "She wanted to be with her kind." I froze the second she said that. "Her kind." Like as one of the villagers. It couldn't , that was all too familiar. The only one said it like that to me. And come to think of it she was a griffin. Just like Misty...

"What was your grandmother's name?" I didn't know why, but I felt like it was important to ask that.

"My grandmother's name? Her name was Dusty."

"Dusty?" I asked.

"Yes."

I nearly fell over. I knew right away where I heard that name from. The gravestone I was looking at that night. The name on it was Dusty. Were they the same griffin? Did me and Discord looked at the same gravestone of the one who attacked me?  
Dusty lived in the village, was buried there and me and Discord looked at it. It couldn't be, though. But it made sense. That would mean I was...no. There was no way I was being haunted by a ghost. They don't exist. They couldn't be the same griffin. Maybe they had the same name. And lived in the same place?

"Princess Luna? Is that you?"

I looked up at her, shaking. Crap. She knows. "What? No." She leaned closer to me as I trotted back. "What are you doing?"

"It is you," she said shocked. She gave a quick bow. "I'm stunned you would come here. I mean why would you want to know all of this?"

"I'm sorry but I have to leave." I turned around to leave.

"Please, wait for a second," Misty cried as grab ahold of one of my hooves. "Just tell me why you want to know this stuff."

I turned and face her with a mad glare. "Let go," I said. I pulled my arm out of her hand. "I'm leaving now and I don't have to explain myself to you."

She stared at me for a minute."You broke your wing at a cemetery, right?" I looked at her weirdly. It was like she took no reaction to what I just said.

"Yes, why?" I answered harshly.

"Was it the one I was talking to you about?"

"Why is that important to you?"

She gasped."It was, wasn't it? That means you saw her, right? That's why you're here? Cause you saw what Psybeam saw?

Because you saw my grandmother?" She sounded excited about it. I wasn't excited. That griffin has been putting me through hell. How could she be excited? "You saw my grandmother. But that would mean.." she paused and looked up at me. "You're one of us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"But you do. I felt it when you touch my hand at the table. And I felt it again just now when I touch you. You are one of us.  
That's why here. You saw something that night. You saw what he saw."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried.

"You can't hide from the truth. No matter how hard you tried. You can't," she said. "You are-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She quickly stopped talking and started taking steps back. "I'm not one of you. So stop saying I am."

"But Princess," She paused. We both realized that the ponies in the shop were now staring at us. I was hoping that nopony knew it was me. I looked back at her

"I never once said what we were." I was taken back by that. I should have known better than to act up like this. I realized my mistake and also what she had meant by that.

"I'm sorry, Misty." And I ran out of the shop.

It was 10:30 in the morning.

I went back to my room and spent a whole hour doing nothing but crying. I felt so guilty for what I did at the bookshop. I was angry at the pain that wouldn't leave me. I was so stressed out from trying so hard to hide from everypony, even Celestia. I was upset on how much it hurt to hold everything in place. I was so close to breaking. I was slowing falling apart. Why did I feel this way? Why was this happening to me? How could I stop this?

I cried till I ran out of tears. But even then, the pain was still there. I saw no end to this. I felt sick all over again. It was getting worse. It was only a matter of time before Celestia found out. Then once again, Equestria would think I was crazy. Who was I kidding? I was crazy. No doubt about it. I was hearing things, seeing things and the nightmares...It wasn't normal. I wasn't normal. I couldn't go through one night without a light on. I was scared of my own night. I was hating the time when

Celestia would have to lower the sun. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't do anything anymore.  
Misty said I couldn't hide from the truth. She was right. I have been trying to hide from it for too long. I was crazy and that was the cold, hard truth. I wasn't normal. I was Princess Luna, the crazy alicorn princess. That was what I always was and what I would always be. I couldn't change that. No matter how hard I tried. I couldn't run away from the truth. And once Celestia found out, it would get even worse than it was now. I could see it now; being locked a room, being drugged every other hour, always watched.

No. I wasn't going to put through that. Not this time. I needed to end this before it was too late. But how? I looked up at my nightstand and saw my painkillers.

 _Maybe they could kill my pain. For the first time in a while, I smiled._

 _I got up and took my painkillers with me into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked just as crazy as I was. I started crying again. Was I really going to do this? I felt myself shaking really badly._  
 _It's okay. It will be over soon._

 _I used my magic to open the bottle of the pills that would soon kill my pain. I took a deep breath. There was no turning back. This was it. This was the end. I wouldn't feel like this anymore. It would be all gone. I put the bottle close to my mouth._  
 _Do it. Do it. What are you waiting for?_ That was the question. What was I waiting for? I couldn't come up with any reason. Unless that was the answer. Nothing. I was waiting for nothing. I closed my eyes.

 _Here it goes. I'm sorry, Twilight and her friends. I'm sorry, Equestria. I'm sorry, Discord. I'm sorry, sister. I wasn't strong enough. I tried. I really did, but my demons won. I can't take this anymore. I can't live like this. I'm sorry. I looked at the bottle. It was time. I started to put the pills into my mouth._

I felt four pills in my mouth when I heard a loud crash in my room. I quickly thought it was Celestia checking up on me. I couldn't let her see what I was about to do. I spit the pills out and put them back in bottle quickly. I trotted out of the bathroom quickly, excepting to see my sister. But when I got out, my room was empty.

'Hello. Is someone in here?" I trotted by my bed and saw that my nightstand has been knocked over. "Oh, no. Not again."  
Before I could think of anything, I got a strange feeling. I felt like there was something behind me. What if it was the Griffin...Dusty whoever she was or that bull-like creature from the Everfree forest? But then I realized. I still had my magic.

 _They won't get me without a fight._

I lit up my horn, turned around and blasted whatever was behind me. I saw a figure fly across the room and slam into the wall followed by a cry of pain.

"Show yourself. Who are you?"

The figure got up and walked up to me. My mouth widened at the sight.  
It was only 11:30 in the morning.

"Well, hello to you too. I come by to check up on a friend and this is the greeting I get? I'm started to realize why you don't have many friends now, Luna."

"Discord!?"

Author's Note:

Well, Discord's back. Told ya he would be. So how was this chapter for you, guys. I hope it wasn't too dark for some of you.

I wanted this chapter to be really good. So I took more time on it. Also between life and a ton of school work, it took a while to get the time to write. Hoped you liked it.

Leave a comment and a like. Next chapter will be shorter but still good. Now since Discord is finally back.

Till next time!


	19. The Dark Side Of The Morning part Three

"Where have you been?!" It had been over a week, nearly two weeks since anypony had seen him. And now here he was right in front of me. It was strange but in a way, I was happy to see him.

"Oh, you know here and there. There and here. Here and here. There and there. And-"

"Discord!"

"What?"

"I mean specifically."

"I told you. I have been all over. You know I don't like too much of the thing at one time. I like to change it up a bit. Keep it on its tippy toes," he said.

"What?" I had no idea what he was saying. "Discord, I'm being serious. We all been worry sick about you," I said.

"You been worry sick about me? I haven't-"

"Discord don't even start that," I said.

"Hmm. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he laughed.

"For your information, I wasn't in bed," I said rudely.

"Well, that's hardly my fault. I haven't been around, remember? So obviously I have no idea what has been going on here," he said. He crossed his arm and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he took a long good look at me. His eyes moving up and down. "But going by your appearance, I'm guessing it hasn't been well."

I felt really bad that Discord had to see me like this. And what hurt me more was that he had no clue of what I was doing in the bathroom. What would have of happened if he found me? I was glad he came when he did. I didn't want him to be the one to find me dead.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked madly.

"Well, it surely couldn't be that long since you looked in the mirror." It wasn't even ten minutes when I last did. When I decided to end it. He snapped his fingers and a large mirror appeared in front of me."Cause when I said you woke up from the wrong side of the bed, I should have said you woke up on the wrong side of the grave. Cause you did." I turned my head and looked away. I refused to look at myself in the mirror. Not after what I was planning on doing to myself.

"You're insulting me now?"

"No. I'm giving beauty tips. Rarity said it's very important these days," he answered. He snapped his finger and the mirror went away. "There's no harm in that."

"Forget what Rarity said. I am more worry about where you been the last 2 weeks. Everypony has been wondering, nopony knew where you have been and Fluttershy has been really worrying about you."

"Why is everypony worry about me?"

"Cause you been missing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said I was missing?"

"Fluttershy did. She has been looking everywhere for you and-"

"Wait, what? How do you know this?" he asked.

"She sent me a letter and she told me," I said. He stopped and looked at me. I could tell he was starting to get worry about something.

"What did she tell you?"

"Why?"

"What did she tell you?" he said, more firm this time.

I rolled my eyes."She said you told her that you were going to see me at the hospital. And saying how you were acting strange around her. She didn't say a lot to me. Just that I was the last known pony to see you."

He groaned and covered his face with his paw."But she said enough. I told you not to say anything, Fluttershy." He threw his arm in the air."Well, since she already screwed up my plan, I might as well say it. It's not the way I wanted to bring it up. But, oh well. What happened that night?"

I blinked a couple of time, confused."What?"

"That night at the cemetery, Luna. What happened to you? How did you get the broken wing?" It was the moment I was scared of. It was finally here. I knew it was coming. It took longer than expected but it was here. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to him. But I couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe me. He would think I was crazy. I couldn't tell him.

"I don't know," I lied. But he did had the right to know. But that was when I remembered. He lied to Celestia. So he had to know more than he was letting on, but I couldn't say anything. He would know that I was lying then.

"Luna, you been avoiding this question or just saying 'I don't know'. But you do know. Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Now I'm going to ask you again. What happened that night?"

"I just said I don't know. I don't remember a lot from that night. I don't even remember leaving. I remember waiting for you but that's it," I said. _Just believe me. Please just believe me._

"Luna, you can spit though lies to Celestia all day but I'm not stupid. Not that I'm saying Celestia is stupid but she believes anything that comes from your mouth." He went up to me, very close to my face. Discord's demeanor had changed. He sounded angry, but yet desperate at the same time."What happened that night, Luna? Truthfully?"

"I don't know!" I yelled."Why must you know? Everypony wants to know. But I don't know anything. I have been through a lot. Just look at me. You can tell. Can't you just accept that? Why can't you accept that?" I begged. I couldn't be mad at Discord. It wasn't his fault. But I was. Maybe it was because he was pressuring me.

"First of all, I can tell you been through a lot. That's why I'm here. Whatever happened, it messed you up a lot. Secondly, everypony wants to know because clearly something happened. But you haven't said anything. What do you accept? And NO. I can't except the point that you look like you been tortured. Celestia may let things slide. But I don't. Sorry for caring."

"I never ask you to care!" I yelled.

"I never thought I needed to ask you."

"I never thought you would care. You never did before," I screamed. "You don't care."

"Now that's hurtful. You really think I never cared about you anytime in your life?" He asked, madly. He sighed in frustration.

"When have you?" I asked."Tell me. When have you ever cared about me?"

He paused for a second. "Just because I wasn't THERE doesn't mean I never took a concern about you, or Celestia for that matter, In my life."

"That doesn't answer my question?"

"But you never answered mine. So now we're even. Doesn't feel so good, does it?"

"You don't have any clue how I feel." I knew better than to say that. But I didn't want to admit he was right. At least, not to him. But I knew very well he was. Also, all I could think about was the pills in my bathroom. What would Discord have done if he knew what I was going to do in there? I hung my head low and sighed. I wanted to die. I felt like death was the only way to be free from this burden. That was how I felt.

"You're right, I don't. But I do know that what you're feeling isn't good. That's why I'm here. To find out what happened," he explained calmly to me.

"Why, though? Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because I hate to see you like this," he answered. I sat down on the floor. I couldn't even stand anymore.

"What? I don't understand. How you been spying on me or something?" I asked, sadly. I meant to say it cruelly but I couldn't even be mad at him. If anything I was more upset than I was in the bathroom. _Why did you show up Discord? I would be dead right now. I would be free from this hell. I would be away from everything. But no. You had to come and ruin everything._

"Forget about that. It's not important. What is important is you telling me the truth."

"I don't know. I really don't know." I could feel my eyes watered. I tried to hold them in but my throat started to hurt.

Discord sighed."Luna...I'm trying to help. Really I am. But I can't if you don't tell me. Look, I'm not Celestia, Twilight, or Starlight. I'm not going to act like them. Wherever is going on, you can tell me." I looked up at him. He really did care. But still, I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't believe me. I knew he wouldn't. He may have been nice now, but the second I told him, he would have change. I couldn't risk it. I didn't want too. Nopony ever did believe me, so why would he?

"Discord...I.." I didn't know what to say. He sat down in front of me and grab both of my hooves.

"What happened that night?" he asked. I looked at him. I wanted to tell him. I really did. It was hard not to say anything. I wanted to let it all out. But I couldn't. I knew what would happen if I did. So I said nothing. I pulled my hooves away from him.

"Why don't you tell him?" My eyes widened. _Oh please. Not now. Please not now._ I looked behind Discord and there she was. The same damn griffin. She was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed. "Just tell him."

"What are you looking at, Luna?" Discord asked. I looked back at him. He was looking at the wall where I was looking, trying to see what I was looking at. He turned and looked back at me."Do you see something?"

"No. I see nothing."

"Of course you don't. That's why I'm standing here and why your friend can't see me."She smiled." Also for the record, you can't lie to yourself anymore. You knew very well who I am."

 _I don't care who you are. Just leave me alone._

"Luna!"

"What?"

"What happened that night?"

"Yeah, princess. What happened?" She walked up behind me and put her face close to my ear. "Tell him. Tell him what I did to you. Tell him what I been doing to you. Tell him what you saw. Tell him what you been seeing. Tell him what you been dreaming. Tell him who I am. Tell him what you know. Tell him. TELL HIM ALL OF IT. TELL HIM!"

I got up and turned around to face her. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOU BITCH! Can't you just shut up and leave me alone?!" I was crying at this point. Tears rolled down my face like a waterfall. "Why can't you leave me alone? What do you want from me?!" She took a few steps back, a little stunned. But then she smiled and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Behind you, princess." I was confused at first but quickly realized my mistake. I felt my body shaking as I slowly turned around. Discord looked at me, frighten. I just stood there, feeling so guilty. Now I really wanted to take all those pills. Discord saw me. He now knew I was crazy. I exposed my secret and soon everypony would know about it. I failed once again. I tried so hard, only to fail.

"Discord, I can explain."

"Luna..are you...okay?" he asked."Who were you...what...were..." he was lost for words.

"I need to leave." I trotted passed him to get to my bedroom door. But I wouldn't be able to leave. He quickly flew in front of me and grab ahold of my front hooves and held a tight grip on them.

"No, Luna. Not till you tell me. What happened that night?"

"I don't know," I said, still crying. I struggled to get out of his hold but I wasn't strong enough. I really was weak. I really couldn't do anything for myself anymore. Maybe die. But that was it. "Let go of me, Discord!" I cried.

"Luna, tell me. What happened that night?!'" he yelled.

"I don't know! Let me go!" The more I struggled, the tighter his grip became.

"Luna, please. I'm begging you. Please tell me!" he cried. "I need to know!"

"I don't know." I almost got out of his hold, but right before I could, he pushed me into my wall so I wouldn't have much room to move. I tried to pushed him away. I used all the strength I had but I wasn't strong. I lost my strength. I had none left.

"Discord stop! You're hurting me. Stop!"

"Tell me, Luna. What happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW" I screamed. This wasn't like Discord. He never acted anything like this before. I never was once scared of Discord before. But the face he made, the way he was shouting at me and the way he was acting scared me. It made me wondered of what could have been happening to him. But I couldn't tell him. Not this.

"Stop! Let go, please."

"Luna!"

"Discord, please. Let go!"

"Tell me!"

"Discord, stop! You're hurting me!"

"Luna!"

"Discord!"

"Tell me!"

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

The room fell silent. We both looked at each other, shocked. What were we doing? It was clear we were both scared. Of what, though? Something did happen that night and we were both paying the price for it. What was happening to us? What were we becoming? This was my fault. All of this was all happening because of me. I couldn't stop it. There was nothing I could do about it. No matter how hard I tried, I could stop it. I couldn't fix it. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't anything right. I was a fool to think I could. I was worthless, careless, useless. Hopeless.

Discord was still staring at me."You wouldn't believe me. Nopony ever does." Before Discord could say anything the door flew opened. Celestia ran in with two guards behind her. She gasped at the sight of seeing me being pinned against the wall by Discord, who still had his grip on my front hooves.

"Discord?!"

"Celestia?" he said, shocked.

"What are you doing to Luna?" she asked."What is going on here?"

Discord finally let go of me and back away from me. I fell to the floor and started crying. I didn't care who saw me. There was no point in trying to hide it. Not anymore.

"Nothing, Celestia. We were just talking," he answered.

Celestia scoffed. "Talking? The whole castle could hear you two. But what I want to know is why were you pinning my sister against the wall?!"

"Things got a little out of hand."

"A little! You were attacking her!" She yelled.

"I wasn't attacking her," Discord said.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Talking. I just said that, Celestia."

"I wouldn't call that talking," Celestia said.

"You don't know what happened."

"I know what I saw."

"Do you?"

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled out. They both stopped and turned their heads toward me. "Just please stop."

"What did you do to my sister, Discord?" Celestia asked.

"What? Me?" Discord cried."What do you mean by that?"

"Luna was finally doing better. She was well. She was fine. She was happy. But then she follows YOU to some old cemetery and all hell breaks loose."

 _That's one way to put it._ I thought.

"You can't blame me for this." She got close to his face.

"Did you do it? Did you break her wing? Is that why she can't remember? Is that why you went missing? Is that why you're here?" she asked.

"No, I didn't do a thing to her. You really think I would do something like this to her? Do you really think I'm that cruel?!" he screamed. "Plus, I wouldn't believe her when she said she don't remember. Clearly, something happened to her. Just look at her."

"I know something happened."

"You think I did something?"

"I think you know something," She answered.

"Well, I don't. That's why I'm here. To get answers from Luna," Discord said.

"Is that why you had her pinned against the wall, crying?"

"Celestia, I just..." At this point, I wasn't even listening as two went back in forth with each other. I didn't care. I just wanted them to leave so I could be alone. I didn't want them here. They didn't understand. They would never understand. I didn't care if they did. It didn't change how much pain I was in. I covered my ears, trying to block them out. I didn't want to hear more yelling.

"You're so careless!"

"At least I'm doing something. You barely even notice anything was wrong."

"I just had a talk with her at like 5 in the morning."

 _Just shut up. Please just shut up you two._

"I'm trying to help."

"You think you're really helping?"

"You think YOU are helping?"

"None of you are helping!" I spoke up. I got up from the floor and looked at them. "Just stop. Both of you just stop. I don't need this. I have been through so much. You think pressuring me is going to help me?"

Celestia sighed."I'm sorry. I have just been worry about you."

Discord rolled his eyes."If you truly were, you would have done something sooner."

"I have been. I have been doing everything that I could do." she looked over to me."Luna, I just want to help you."

"Then stop. That would be pretty damn helpful," I said.

"Luna, I just want-"

"Discord, please. I don't want to talk. I want to be alone." Before either of them could say or do anything, I lit up my horn and I teleported away. I didn't want to deal with them. I didn't want to deal with anypony. I knew Celestia wouldn't be to pleas that I left the castle like that, but I needed to get away from everypony. I wanted to be away. I would deal with them later. I went back to the garden and laid under a tree. I didn't even know what to do next. I thought about resuming with my plan but I started to wonder if it was a good idea. Maybe I should wait just a little while longer. Just until everypony calm down a bit.

"You know, you could've just told him?" I looked up and saw her.

I was getting tired of this."You know, you could just leave me alone?"

"True, true." She sat right next to me."But then you wouldn't learn anything from this. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"What do you want? Just tell me," I begged."Whatever is it, I'll give it to you. Please."

"If I told you, you would only just do it so I would stop bugging you. You need to figure it out on your own."

"I don't know how too."

"Tell him."

"I can't."

"Then good luck."

"Please. Just give me a hint or something." She looked at me for a minute. It looked like as if she was debating something. She got up walked in front of me.

"I guess I could. I don't know, though. Hmmm. Sorry. But I gave you one already."

"No, you haven't!" I yelled.

"Yes, I did."

"When?"

"Tell him."

"Stop saying that. I'm not going too. He won't believe me. Celestia never believed me. Nopony had ever believed me. I won't tell him. I'm sick of ponies of saying I'm crazy. I'm not going to say anything. It's better this way. So stop telling me that," I said.

"You really are a stupid bitch!" she yelled as a scowl spread on her face.

"I just said-Ah" She didn't even let me finish. Just all of a sudden she swatted me in the face so hard I fell to the ground.

"Get up. I dare you! I'm so tired of hearing your lies."

I struggled to stand back up. But I wasn't going to let myself get attack by the Griffin twice. "I'm not lying! Why don't -AH.." She slapped me again, harder this time, knocking me back to the ground. I never felt so helpless in my life. I just wanted this to be over. I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't fight. I couldn't stand up for myself anymore.

"Maybe I'm wasting my time with 're lucky I still have hope for you."

 _I wouldn't say it's luck._

"Also, if you try to kill yourself again, you'll regret." She walked up and gave me a hard kick in my stomach. I groaned in pain as I laid there on the ground.

"Please, just stop this."

"I still have hope. Don't let me down. Please don't," she said calmly.

I closed my eyes. _This can't real. It isn't real. None of this is real. It's all in my head. Why won't this all go away?_

"I see you need time alone. When you open your eyes, I'll be gone."

 _Please leave. Just leave me alone. Everypony just let me rot here and die._

It just turned noon. The morning was finally over. But yet the day still seem so dark.

Author's Note:

Yeah, not as short as I thought it would be. But hey...Discord was in it. ShadowstarEx helped me a little with this one. The next 3 chapter will be all about Discord. ShadowstarEx will be playing a big role with them. They're going to be a lot longer and better. Also, the new comer, the one I mention chapters earlier, will also be in the next 3 chapter with Discord. It's going to be big, fun, spooky and funny. Very scary! Hopefully, if all goes as planned, they will be posted at the same time. So big things coming up.

Leave a comment and a like.

Till next time!:pinkiehappy:


	20. Into My Grave

_2 weeks ago_

Discord's house

Discord was in his living room sitting on his couch staring at one little mirror. Chaos was his home and his heart, but the Lord of Chaos did not feel any chaos. No, Discord's heart was filled with something else, fear, the fear of helplessness. Was it real, what was it that he had seen? Was he insane, crazy, or just helpless? So many things raced through his mind, so many questions. He had only felt that feeling once in his existence, and even then it never was so strong. He thought back to the crisis with Tirek when he was friendless and powerless sitting in his bubble. Not even that compared to what he felt when he saw IT...if IT was even real.

"What are you doing?" The disappointed voice was one Discord knew all too well, well it was his own voice after all. He turned to see one of his copy Discord (the one with the glasses) staring at him with a concerned/angry look on his face. Discord searched quickly for a lame excuse.

"I was just admiring my beautiful chaos in the mirror. It's quite divine if I say so myself. Wouldn't you...?"

"Discord, I agree chaos is beauty, but I don't sense beauty in you. I only sense tremendous discomfort. What happen, did Fluttershy make you listen to another one of Twilight's boring speeches again?"

Discord pondered on the thought of having to listen to another one of Twilight's torturous speeches. He shivered in disgusted as the feeling of extreme boredom crept up his spine.

"Oh please, if that was the case I hardly believe I would be able to stand straight right now to even look in this mirror."

"Well, last time it happened it took three weeks of therapy just to get you out of bed, so I kind of doubted that was the case. Well, then what's wrong with you?"

Discord thought hard about that. He wanted to say that he was going insane, but even if he was going insane he could have never admitted that to himself let alone anyone else. He had to give an answer, and it had to be a little honest. The only problem was that he didn't know exactly what was wrong with him. All he knew was that it had to do with that one night.

He finally answered "I'm not totally sure, to be honest. I think I'm just coming down with something. Feather flu, maybe." Discord looked in the mirror and stared into his own eyes.

"Ya, it's just the feather flu. Don't worry too much about it,"Discord said as he turned away from the mirror to look at Copy Discord.

"I just need some sleep that's all. "Discord laid down on the couch with the mirror on his chest and stared at the ceiling. Copy Discord noticed that Discord's voice was dead and emotionless. Discord's mind once again started to race as he started to try to make sense of everything. Then he noticed something wrong. The feeling of helplessness started to grow and became far more intense as a thick heavy atmosphere settled over him, but that wasn't all. He was waiting for a response from Copy Discord knowing he had far more to say, but it never came. He then looked up to see nobody was in the room.

"Hello, anyone there?" Discord's annoyed sarcastic voice echoed throughout his house. Dead silence and the same feeling of helplessness that crept over him was his only response.

"Ya, sleep it's all I need. I'll be fine with some sleep." Discord's dead voice returned. He kept repeating that to himself over and over as he turned over and forced himself to doze off. He felt abandoned as if he was an orphaned child sleeping in the snow in a cardboard box all alone. He was tired and hungry, but no one cared.

Discord was terrified. He heart was going off and on like a machine gun. His lungs bursting in and out of his chest. He sat up to make sense of his surroundings. He had been woken up by the horrifying sound of a little filly, screaming. The scream was loud and echo throughout the room causing it to shake. It was then Discord finally notice. He wasn't in his living room anymore.

He was now in an old and broken down wooden room. Everything was made out of wood. The bed, the closet, the walls and even the mirror and windows were covered with planks of wood. Discord was mildly confused. Discord had seen crazier things in his life so it wasn't hard for him to keep his cool. He got up and walked over to the window. He peered through the small creaks of the boarded-up window only to see a large forest that went on for miles, left and right. There was no end as it seemed. The trees stood tall and strong, high like mountains.

"Where am I?" he asked confused more than scared. Discord heard what sounded like a filly laughing as its light soft voice echoed through the rooms. He turned and ran to the door that was on the opposite side of the room. He peered out into the hallway.

"Hello. Is someone there?" he yelled as he looked down both sides of the hall.

It matched the same old broken wooden style like the room. And had five rooms lining the hallway with one of the room lying far at the end. Discord's respond was the same laugh he heard only moments ago. Though this one seemed not of joy but far more devious.

"Who's there?" He said sterner this time. "Show yourself!" He heard the devious laugh as before but this time he could tell it was coming from the left side of the hallway. Without answering, he slowly walked down the hall. He kept looking at the pictures that laid carefully on both sides of the walls. Most of them were black and white and had older ponies with children in front of schools and houses. Discord was a little weirded out. But the question remained: where was he? It was left in the back of his mind. He then suddenly froze.

 _There it is. That same feeling, he thought._

Discord's thoughts were responded to the same helpless, lonely feeling that his heart was all too familiarly with. Discord felt his legs shaking, growing weaker and weaker. He then recalled the last time he had this feeling. It dated all the way back to Tirek. He remembered the betrayal from Tirek and when he laid magicless on the ground. He remembered the feelings but wondered if the effect was the same. He thought about that night. He thought about how it all started. Discord slowly snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He snapped them again. Nothing. He was going to try a third time when he heard the laugh again. He walked to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. He saw stairs that lead downstairs.

"Hello? I'm not going to hurt you, whoever you are." He didn't know what to say really. No answer. He stepped down onto the steps."Great. Just what I needed. Creepy creaking steps."

He continuing till he was at the last few steps. He got on his knees, so he wouldn't be seen. He looked and found nothing more but a living room.

Discord said in a low whisper, "Hello. Someone there? Didn't think so." He got to the final step and stood back up. He looked around the room. It seemed that every room in the house matched the same style: broken down old wood. The old wooden door was only inches from the stairway. He was in what looked like a living room. The furniture, however, was torned up and burned. Two windows lined the same wall of the door that was to the left of Discord. On the opposite wall was a doorway and what looked like a kitchen to Discord.

"Creepy," Discord whispered to himself as he ran his fingers along the old couch.

He then looked out the window to better understand his situation. He was mesmerized by what he saw. He was in a small village, or neighborhood, or whatever he thought it was. All of the houses looked like they wouldn't be much different from the one he was in. The houses were all perfectly lined up along a road made up of pebbles. To the left, he saw that the road went far beyond what he could see. Although he noticed that the houses stopped only about 40 to 50 meters from the house he was in. This left the road all alone as far as he could see.

"What the-" He was startled by the laugh again. He turned around but saw nothing. Discord walked toward into a room that looked like it was meant to be a kitchen. The kitchen was a sight for horror. Everything was destroyed and crovered with blood stains everywhere. Most of the cabinets were gone and there was even bones in the sink that clearly use to have blood filling it.

That's when Discord heard heavy footsteps directly above him. They didn't seem to be walking in any specific direction. It was all random. Discord ran to the stairway and looked straight up.

"Who's up there, this isn't funny!?"

The same devious laugh replied. He knew that whoever was doing this liked seeing him like this. They loved his angry annoyed voice. They loved to see him helpless, scared, and alone. He ran up the stairs only to trip at the top causing him to slam into the wall of the hallway. The same empty cold hallway greeted him, and so did the helpless lonely feeling. He began to walk forwards and check every door to see if any were unlocked. Not even the door Discord originated from was unlocked,so he got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. The only one that was unlocked was the door at the very end of the hallway, (shocker I know). The bedroom was similar to the kitchen, in the sense that it was wrecked and covered in blood stains. It was similar to the original bedroom he came from. One window, one bed, one closet, one mirror, and lots and lots of wood. As he scanned the room he got a glimpse of a small hoof that flew past the window. He walked over to the window and looked out of it only to see nothing. What a shocker?

 _"Maybe it was just a bird."_

"Hello, mister."

Discord turned to see a small filly stared at him with a smile. The little filly was a pegasus with a white coat. Her wings had bright gray feathers lining the end of them and her cutie mark was a silver shooting star surrounded by swirs and sparkles. Her mane was silver and white with no pattern. One part of it was spiky and hung a bit over her eyes. Another part was still spiky but it hung straight down her neck. Her tail was the same and so was her hooves knees on down. At her knees on down were bright silver and it seemed to shine in the sun light.

"Oh crap, kid you scared me. Where did you come from?"

A sense of relief filled Discord as he finally could see somepony.

"I was here. I am only ever here."

"What's your name?" Discord asked.

"My name is Silver Blitzs." She said with a smile.

"Were you the one who was laughing so much and running throughout the house?" He bented down and put his paw on her head.

"Oh, no. That wasn't me. Although that sounds like fun. No, I think it was…."

Just then a soft whistle echoed through the house. The tune was catchy and the whistle sounded harmless, but something about it made Discord's fur stand on end. The filly turned towards the hallway and so did Discord. That's when the second noise of a heavy metal chain dragging on the wooden floor could be heard through the house. It sounded like it was coming up the stairs and was followed by two heavy footsteps.

"It's him. He's coming," the filly said. Discord could hear the horror in her voice. She was terrified of whoever was coming.

"Who's coming and what's wrong with him? Do you know him?"

"Look for yourself. He's over there. You can easily see him. But I don't know if you will like him that much. He's not the nicest."

Discord stood up and walked over to the door. He stuck his head out and made sure his body was still in. If he needed too, he wanted to be able to shut the door as soon as possible.

"Who is supposed to be out here? I don't see anyone. Who am I supposed to be looking for?"

All of his questions were answered in one single moment.

"ME!"

A sharp bullet of fear pierced right through Discord's heart and it started to go off again. In a quick flash, a black face covered by a brown cloak emerged right beside Discord's head. He immediately jumped back and he fell flat on his butt; the wind in his lung knot right out of him and everything in his body froze.

"I told you he wasn't the nicest, didn't I? I mean just look at what he did to me."

Discord turned around to see the little filly, everything was the same apart from the fact that she now had no eyeballs in her socket. Now only blood filled her sockets and dripped down her face.

"Oh dear Celestia, he did that to you? Who are you and who is he? where am I? Am I dreaming or this is all just a nightmare? Is it a prank cuz if it isn't, then what the heck is going on here and why am I here? What do you want from me?"

Discord got no answers and he wasn't too happy about that.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Please answer me. I'm begging you!"

He now was yelling out of rage. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted to wake up. He wanted to leave this nightmare.

"Discord, he is here. Look over there."

Discord turned to see a large creature that was even taller than him. It hunched over and was carrying a lantern but the lantern illuminated no light only darkness. It had a large iron chain wrapped around it and its face that was covered completely by a dark brown cloak. The chain drag along on the floor. Discord could see its large red triton on its back. It had the basic form of a minotaur but all he could see was it jagged bloody red claws and it's huge hooves. The poor Draconequus was left in total shock and fear and did not know what to do. Luckily for him, he didn't have to decide, for the floor collapsed of the sheer weight of the massive creature that stood before him. He screamed as he fell through the floor. He landed hard on his back but yet he didn't feel any pain at the impact. He slowly picked himself up. He looked around him but he did not found himself back in the living room or the kitchen as he would have or more like should have landed. Instead, he was on a hard cold damp concrete floor.

 _A basement_ , was the first thought that came to his mind.

 _What am I doing here? No, wait, that's the wrong question. What was that...that thing? What the heck is going on here? No, this has to be a dream or nightmare or whatever. All I know is that...that thing isn't real. It can't be right?_

Discord's thoughts once again race through his mind. Of course, he had more questions and little to no answers. He wasn't going to get anything standing there.

Discord scanned his surroundings. He found he was in a small basement. It showed no signs of what just happened. More proof it was a dream or at least he hoped. He stood up and noticed something in the corner. He walked closer to it but still made sure he was close to the stairway. It was a golden statue of a pony holding a small golden Phoenix.

 _Okay, so I could go over there and examine whatever that is and most likely get scared once again or I could walk up the stairs and try to get that door open, if it's not locked, and try to leave this place._

Of course, with Discord luck, the door was locked. No matter how hard Discord struggled, it would not budge. So reluctantly, he chose option two. He ran down the stairway so he couldn't get scared if there was something there. He ran to the corner behind the golden statue. He made sure he was in a position where he could see everything around him except for the corner behind him. He then turned to the statue so he was facing it and started examining it. It was then that the Phoenix fell right off of the hoof of the pony statue and into Discord's lap. He grabbed ahold of it and looked at it carefully.

"What are you?" he asked.

He then heard the sound of the basement door slowly creaked open. Discord immediately got up and walked over to the stairway and ran upstairs as fast as he could. Discord zipped through the house right to the entrance door and immediately tried to open it. But to his luck, it was an old door and would not budge. It was then Discord heard the same soft harmless whistle but he knew where and who it was coming from. He also heard the little filly laugh that he heard in the beginning. But he knew it was no little girl and it was no soft harmless whistle from whoever it was. Discord turned to the stairway as the heard the two heavy footsteps and the heavy iron chain dragging along the floor. The whistle grew louder and louder as it drew nearer to Discord. It was to the point he could see both of his hooves and his chain. Blood started to rush down the stairs and it was then he notices that the chain had a huge hook at the end of it.

"I want to wake up now! I want to wake up now! Luna, please. I get it! I want to wake up now! Please, I want to wake up now!" Discord just kept repeating that over and over. He could tell whoever was after him was geting closer to him. He could feel its footsteps not too far behind him. He had to get away.

It was too late, though. Before he knew it the chain wrapped around his neck and lifted him up off the ground. He was thrown all around like a rag doll and was shown no remorse. Discord gagged and cried with every pull and impact to the ground. And with one finally slammed against the ground, the chain released. But now Discord's entire body with nothing more but shattered glass. He could not move; he could not scream. As he laid there in the middle of the room, he could feel his own blood surrounded him. Inside he felt cold, dead and worthless. The feelings of helplessness and loneliness was now more present than ever.

"Don't come here. You're not meant to suffer the same fate as I did. As we all did."

He tried to turn his head to see who it was, with no success. He already knew who it was. It was the Little Filly. She climbed on top of him and looked at him straight in the eye or at least what was left of it. He wanted to say so much. No matter how hard he tried, though. Nothing came out. He felt weak and the presence of death crept up his spine. He knew he was dying. He could feel death coming upon him and there was nothing he could do about it. Before he could die, however, the Little Filly suddenly transformed into a scaly bloody horrifying monster. It looked like a big, tall bull-like creature. It was standing on two legs and had really big long horns. It also had big dark red eyes. It had sharp claws with fire coming out of its mouth. But because of Discord's vision, he couldn't see its face. She then launched at him. The last thing he could see was his own blood covering his face.

Discord opened his eyes and let out a loud scream. He took long deep breaths. He looked to see singing napkins flying around and boxes floating. It was a basement. Wait, it was HIS loneliness had dissipated from him and he felt so at peace. That's when he knew where he was.

HOME! HE WAS IN HIS WEIRD, NONSENSE, CHAOTIC HOME!

He had never been so happy in his life. Though he was confused that he was in his basement, he didn't care. He felt so relieved. It meant he wasn't dead. It meant that none of it was real. It really was nothing more than a bad dream.

 _I thought you were supposed to stop nightmares, Luna._

He make a note to have a good long talk with her about that one. But it was then when he realized the most important thing of all.

"When did I make a basement? I don't even like them. There're so...creepy."

Author's Note:

This is just the beginning of what is yet to come for Discord. Let's see what's out for him. A lot more is going to happen in the next chapter.

Happy Halloween/Nightmare Night:pinkiecrazy:

Till Next Time!:pinkiehappy:


	21. My Abyss Fill With Darkness

Why do I feel so alone?  
Even though this is my home  
I feel like I'm on my own.  
No place for me to go.  
Why do I feel so ashame?  
Like if I'm the one to blame?  
All I do is hope and pray.  
That the pain will go away.

I'm getting further away from the light.  
I don't know how much longer I can survive.

I am falling apart.  
I'm wishing on a star.  
While trying so hard  
To not be scare of the dark.  
I only fear of what lurks inside.  
Cause once I'm in I don't know if it's all in my mind.  
And all those fears I don't know if I can hide.  
Because I know they'll soon follow me into the light.

Why am I afraid?  
Why can't I escape?  
I feel like I'm going to break.  
Like I'm being blow away.  
Now I can barely see.  
And it's getting harder to breath.  
Someone please save me.  
I'm getting closer to my abyss.  
My abyss fill of darkness.

 **Author's Note:**

This was a poem I wrote during a time when I felt alone. I thought it would fit the story. Hope you liked it.

Till Next Time!


	22. Waking Up

"You made a basement?!" CD (copy Discord) yelled at Discord.

Discord was now lying on his couch and the sun was high in the sky. CD was frantically pacing back and forwards across Discord's living room.

"So what if I did? I don't see the problem," Discord said trying to follow CD as he paced across the room

"You idiot. Don"t you watch movies?"Discord nodded in response. "Well then you should already know that having a basement  
when you're being haunted is one of the many was to get killed by ghost and demons."

Discord looked up at CD and gave him a very sarcastic look. He then sat back up on his couch.

"Oh watch out everypony a scary basement is going to kill you." Discord started to taunt CD by making "boo" sounds and waving his hand. Discord was't convinced for one second that anything weird was going on. He didn't believe he was being haunted.

"I'm being serious Dizzy. You have no idea what's going on, so you should be extra careful.

"First of all I am being serious, and second of all, nothing is going on. I just...had ..a nigtma-" Discords voice trailed off as his eyes drifted out of reality.

CD stopped in his tracks as he turned to see why Discord had stopped. He didn't know why but he didn't say anything, he just stared at him wondering what he was doing. He couldn't help but feel like that at that moment Discord was no longer with him anymore. He slowly walked over to Discord staring off in the distance. He slowly extended his hand out to touch his shoulder. His hand finally made contact and CD insistently noticed that Discord's skin was ice cold. Discord jumped as he looked up at CD. He seemed lost and afraid as if he was expecting something bad to happen.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Discord looked up at CD's concerned eyes.

"Uuuh...nothing's wrong," Discord responded as he was rubbing his eyes.

"See this is what I mean. You could of just been possessed by a demon!" CD shouted.

"A demon?! What? I was just thinking. There's nothing wrong with that."

"That's what they all say before they get murdered!"

"By who?" Discord questioned.

"Nopony knows. Cause they are ALL DEAD!"He frantically throw his arms in the air while he was running around stupidly in a circle.

"Alright, alright now you are acting like a crazy pony. There are no demons or ghost or murderers; it was just a nightmare. It was all in my head." He slowly got up and started walking to his kitchen. CD followed, not too far behind.

"Discord, come back here." Discord said nothing. CD groaned madly. "You're just as stubborn as Luna. Don't you think that all of this isn't a little strange? And by a little strange I mean a little life threaten. And by a little I mean A LOT LIFE THREATEN!" CD yelled again.

"Alright, calm down for a second."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! That's not the things you say when you're going to be murdered."

"Look, its's in the middle of the day. No ghost comes out in the middle of the day. Isn't that like a ghost's rule or something?" Discord said to CD.

"Oh my gosh. You're right. We need to come up with something. We need a plan. We need to figure out what its wants before the sun comes down. Cause when the sun comes down, so does your life!"

"Okay, okay. Discord-"

" Please call me CD. Short for copy Discord. Plus it's really catchy," CD said as he was cleaning his glasses.

"Fine, CD...Wait, that's just weird. It's already short for something else."

"Well, it's now short for copy Discord. Now continued!"

"Alright, listen CD if this was a real haunting of ghosts and demons and stuff like that ,then I will admit, you are playing this perfectly. But there is no reason to believe that I am being haunted or something. Like I said it was just a nightmare," Discord said, crossing his arms. He was getting a little tired of the conversation. But Discord knew that he wasn't going to let it down.

He opened his refrigerator where party balloons flew out along with steamers and pink butterflies looking cats walked out. Discord pulled out a bottle of juice, tip it upside down and opened it. The juice flew out of the bottle and started randomly flying in circles. Discord looked at the bottle for a second before poping the whole thing in his mouth. He then grab a hold of the flying juice and used it as a napkin before throwing it behind him, not knowing where it went or where it was going to go.

"Well, if it was just a nightmare then I see no reason why we shouldn't figure out if something is going on," CD pointed out.

"What would even be the point of that?" Discord asked.

"Well, helloooo. Surviving the night."

"Alright. Because you think so badly that I won't make it to tomorrow, what do you think I should do?"

"Well first I will see if your "nightmare" was you being crazy or if it really meant something. Though, I wouldn't doubt either of them."  
Discord gave CD an annoyed look but CD gave no reaction to it. Discord and CD then walked back into the living room.

"Why don't we check out our library first?"

"Wait, since when did we have a library?" Discord asked.

"Every since you became stupid and made a basement."

"Will you please drop the basement?" Discord asked madly.

"I will. If you make it through the night," CD said. Discord held out his hands from behind as if he was going to chock him. He had enough of his counter-self. It could be done so easily and nopony would know. He really wanted too. But even Discord wanted to see where this was going.

"Well?" Discord asked.

"Aha! I knew it!"

"What?"

"That I have no clue what any of these books means. I mean there all just randomly placed on the shelf."

"I will have you know that I put my blood, sweat and tears into making that library," Discord said. "So I know that they are properly placed and appropriate."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure "Andy's Magic Twig" is very appropriate," CD said as he held out a book that looked like it was only five pages long.

"I have you know that the book has a plot twister that goes way above fillies's head," Discord deafened himself.

"Wait a second. Don't tell me you purposely put this book in here!" CD yelled.

"Well...um...umm..That doesn't matter anyway. We're not talking about sticks and bunnies rabbits."

"Bunnies rabbits!? Who said anything about that?"

"We're talking about demons, ghost, children being burned alive and stuff," Discord continued.

There was a awkward moment of silence.

"Maybe we do need help," Discord finally said.

"I agree full heartedly. We need help," CD said."And because of your pathetic excuse for a library, we are going to have to look somewhere else."

"Hey. Don't make fun of my library," Discord snapped.

"Too late for that," CD said still looking at the children book in his hand.

"Alright, then -it-all where do you think we should go since my pathetic library isn't good enough for you?" Discord asked.

"First of all, thanks for agreeing that your library is pathetic," CD stated, only to received a mad glare from Discord. "Secondly, the answer is simple; a library that isn't pathetic. Or in other words the one I like to go too."

"And what library would that be?"

"The Crystal Empire of course."

"And what makes that one better than mine?"

"Simple. It had nothing to do with you," CD answered with a sarcastic smile

"Now that is just cold." Discord crossed his arms and turned away from him. "Maybe I won't go anywhere now."

"Oh come on. It'll be fine, now lets go." CD began to walked out the front door, but soon realized that no one was following him.

Discord hadn't budged from his position. He still looked away from him and kept his arms crossed. CD walked over to him and tapped his shoulders.

"Hey Dizzy, are you coming or what?"

Discord signed and uncrossed his arms. He really did want to know what was happening with his dream. He also wanted to know if he was crazy of not.

"Alright let's go, but don't call me Dizzy or be mean, alright."

Discord and CD wasted no time. They teleport right to the Crystal Empire Library. CD explained to Discord that they were there to see if anything in his dream was real. They had to start with the house or the ghost that Discord saw in his dream. They also had to get some info about the big hooded Minotaur creature Discord saw as well. They searched book after book, but found nothing. It was as if their quest was useless.

"Ahhhh, our quest is useless!" Shouted Discord." We'll never find anything like this. We need a new plan."

"Hmm, maybe your right. We should ask for help."

CD got up and walked over to the front counter with Discord following him.

"Excuse me miss but we appear to be lost and could use some assistants," CD said.

"How can I help you?" The librarian asked.

"We need help finding a place,"Discord said.

"And what place would that be?"

"Well, that's the thing. We're not quite sure," CD answered.

"I don't understand."

"We really don't know this place. We don't even where it is or know its name."

"How about Hell?" Discord whispered sarcastically.

"Discord!" CD shouted. "Excuse my friend."

"Friend?" She asked.

"Yesss," CD said.

"Sorry but I thought he was your brother."

"BROTHER!" Discord and CD shouted.

"With HIM?" Discord said with a fake laugh. "No."

"That was the worst fake laugh I ever heard of."

"The laugh wasn't fake. The was 100 percent a real laugh. See how real it is?" Discord said, repeating the same fake laugh again.

"Nope. Still fake laugh to me."

"Yeah, right. Not brothers," The librarian said confusingly to herself. "Anyways, back to the subject on hoof. If you don't know a name maybe you could at lease describe it to me. I might be able to make it out."

"You read my mind that was what I was thinking," CD said. "Dizzy, care to do the honor?"

"I told you not to call me that. Only Celestia and Luna call me that. Mostly Luna." Discord turned to the librarian. "The place we are looking for is a small old village, it only has one road in and out, with a gate on one end of it and a huge forest on the opposite end." He looked up at her, only to realized that she wasn't doing anything. All she did was gave him a weird look.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Discord asked. She still said nothing. "What? It's not like I'm asking you to look for a murder house or anything."

She took her glasses off and looked at them. "With all due respect sir, but you are."

"WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"It is?" CD asked.

"Well yes, because the place your friend just described is Pallin Town."

"Pallin Town. What kind of name is that?" Discord asked.

"What's that? I never heard of it," CD said.

"Wait what, you seriously never heard of Pallin Town or what happen there? What do you live under a rock?"

"No, why?" Discord asked, a little scared of the answer.

"What happen there was terrifying and I've never known anyone who didn't know about it. Well except for you two of course"

She led them to a table and told them she would be back. They waited, although they were a little confused. What happened there? A part of Discord kinda knew the answer but was hoping that he was wrong. It couldn't be the same place. That was at lease what Discord got himself to believe. When she returned, she came back with a large book. She trotted over to the table and sat the book down gently. She opened the book.

"It was a nice village at one time," she said as she was flipping through the pages. "Good people and everything. Everything was alright. Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for Berry Tarts."

"Berry Tarts?" Discord laughed. CD elbowed him to shut up.

"He lived 5 houses down from when you first enter the village."

"He's a he?!" Discord started laughing.

"Discord! Be nice. Sorry, you may continue."

"Sorry," Discord said trying to contain his laugh.

"Anyways, in his house he did some awful stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Discord asked.

"See for yourself," she said as she slid the book to them. They both looked down at the page it was on. The page revealed in big bold letters the headlines of a newspaper:

Rock-a-bye Killer Finally's Caught.

They scanned the page and read all of it's horrifying facts.

One part of the article stated" The authorities were shocked at the site before them. The walls were covered in blood with "He will rise again" written all over them. Their wasn't a tub nor sink that didn't have blood oozing from it. The remains of several fillies have been identified with many remain still unknown."

CD and Discord discovered that The Rock-a-bye Killer confessed to 213 different murders all involving young fillies. He would torture them for days before killing them. Then he would cut them into pieces and decorate his house with their remains. When the police interrogated him, he said that right before they died he would hold them in his hooves. As they died he would sing "Rock-a-bye Killer on the tree top, when the killer strikes the baby will drop". The ruin of terror didn't stop after that though. After he was arrested the village was different and dark.

The next page had a head line that said Pallin Town into Bloody Town.

Only three weeks after the killer was caught every mare and children in the town committed suicide. Leaving only the colts alive.

They both dropped their mouth so low it hit the floor. CD started freaking out by throwing his arms in the air and screaming. He was panting very loudly for it was hard for him to breathe. Discord, on the other hand, just stood there, looking down at the book. The memories of the children in his dream came back to him. Discord kept going back and forth between reality and that one fateful nightmare. He kept seeing the children's faces. The fearful gazes made a huge stain onto his soul. He could hear them screaming as their lives was brutality being taken away from them. He couldn't believe it but he now knew why there were so many there, why they cried for help, and why they were so scared. He couldn't lie to himself. He knew his dream really did mean something important. He knew that something bigger was going on. The little filly was trying to tell him something. She wanted help. She wanted to be free. He tried his best not to cry. He never felt some much pain for someone else in his whole life. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them that their souls were trapped there. Forever stuck in their unpeaceful rest.

Discord now knew what he had to do next. He had to go find out the truth. He needed to find answers. The reason why he had his dream. He needed to find out what was going on.

Author's Note:

I know it's funny at first but then turns very dark. I'm evil. HAHAHAH!

Just kidding. Thank to ShadowstarEx for the help. He did a lot in this chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took longer. Had some internet troubles. But here it is. Also, CD isn't the new comer, for those who wondered. But the new comer will come soon. Let's see what is in store for Discord next.

Till Next Time!


	23. In The House

Warning: This chapter contains content that may border too close to sexual assault/rape than some readers are comfortable with. Reader discretion is advised. If this makes you uncomfortable, please turn away and not read this chapter.

Discord stood in front of the very large gate. It looked like it once had been golden and bright, but the gate had given over to rust. Now it was nothing more than a piece of scrap metal. The taxi that brought Discord here had already left, and the colt driving it forgot to collect any money. A part of Discord had no problem with that whatsoever, however, it made another part of him only more scared. Discord felt as if he was standing in front of the gates of hell. He was where the eye does not see.

"Finally we're here. it took long enough. I fell asleep for most of the ride."

Discord took no time to acknowledge C.D. All he did is stare at the golden rusted gate. It swayed in the wind and its loud creak cracked like thunder. C.D walked next to Discord and put his claw on the gate. On its journey across the rusted gate, C.D noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere. It suddenly became harder to breathe, and the rich blue sky seemed to become more of a rusty color. C.D retreaded his hand from the gate and looked at Discord who looked right back at him with horror. They both felt the deep feeling of depression and sadness for no reason at all. Both creatures stared into an endless void of torture, and neither of them wanted to enter it.

"Well, we're not gonna get any answers by just standing around here." Discord's voice echoed in C.D's mind.

"Are you mad? We can't just walk up in there like a couple of idiots! Have you no brain?" C.D shouted as he pushed Discord's shoulder to look at him.

Discord's face had a puzzled expression as if C.D had spoken with nonsense. That was right before he asked,"Why not? The gate shouldn't be that hard to open. It's not like it's illegal to walk into a nice neighborhood."

C.D's mouth dropped in barely shocked. In his eyes, it was so clear, but for some reason, Discord couldn't see the obvious elephant in the room. C.D snapped his jaw shut and proceeded to state the obvious.

"You can't be serious." Discord crossed his arms and rolled his wrist as a sign to continue ."This is clearly a sign that this place no longer houses the living. Yet, all you want to do is walk up there." C.D proceeded to reenact his vision." Then you want to walk up to the door and say hello anyone home?" C.D said as his little play went on." Have the door open up, Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Demon, how are you doing on this fine evening and then- "

"Look I'm just as scared... I mean concerned as you are, but I need to know what's going on here. I can't just walk away from here with so many questions. I need some answers, and I need them now."

C.D stared at the ground and wondered in thought. He too wanted answers, but quite didn't know how far he was willing to go for it. They went all this way, but C.D still didn't want to go any further.

"Discord, come on. Do you honestly want to go all the way down there? Do you even know what you'll find down there? Are you even sure you're ready to face whatever's down there and think you'll be fine?"

Discord looked down with sadness and acceptance." No, I'm not. I won't deny that at all, but that doesn't change my answer. I need to face... it. I need to face the truth of this place." Discord looked down at his hand before he tightened his fist." I don't expect you to understand...OK?" Discord looked up back at the symbolic void." C.D are you going to answer me or what?" Discord turned to see that he was once again alone."Well...no turning back now."

He definitely felt alone.

Discord walked forward as he forced the gate to follow his motion. A crack of creaking thunder echoed through the rusty sky. The gate nearly fell over and some of its hinges broke off. Discord was pretty sure the gate's final moments of life were about to come to an end, but the end never came. Instead, Discord turned away from the nearly dead gate to the not much more lively road before him. The road was long and stretched on for about a mile, before coming to a large hill. It was made up of pebbles and dirt. The hill went down in one steep road that leads to the town. Yes, the little town that was Pallin Town. Discord forced his legs to slide down the road, but it wasn't easy. His legs didn't want to be there so they resisted with every movement Discord made. On his journey down, Discord wondered how in Equestria did anypony get up and down the road. Especially since the librarian said that it had been a very long time since the town housed the living. Or was that what C.D said? He didn't remember. Discord was still pretty curious about the matter. Discord's little journey ended as he skidded to a halting stop and nearly tripped before he looked up to a sign that read:

"Welcome to Pallin Town :)"

The sign too gave in to rust like the gate. It was incredibly hard to read the sign and it was hanging off the tall pole that held it up. Most of the words were faded but knowing signs Discord could manage to see what it attempted to say. The ugly sideways smiley face was the only thing he could one hundred percent make out. The town matched the sign perfectly with its creepy demeanor and rusty outpost. The town looked abandon but for some reason Discord no longer felt alone which horrified him. The windows of the houses greeted him as he walked by them by swaying their windows back and forwards violently. It was then when Discord saw the house from his nightmare. Even though he never saw it from the outside, he just knew it was the one. The house was a lot bigger than he remembered. It was a three-story house and it looked very old. It was clear nopony lived there for a long time. From his point of view, Discord could see the ugly creepy porch and two front windows. On his way to the house, his mind shot back hard to the memory of Silver Blitz. Discord flinch at the sudden thought that was forced into his mind. He remembered her horrified voice and eyes. She was so scared of that thing that carried the darkness illuminating lantern. It was at that time Discord had reached the front of the house and was near the porch when he remembered Silver Blitz's warning.

"Don't come here. You're not meant to suffer the same fate as I did. As we all did."

It was too late though, he was already standing in front of the door. He knew what he had to do, and he didn't like it one bit. He took note of the extra creaky door as he slowly opened the front door. He was quite shocked to see an exact copy of what was in his dream. Everything was right where he remembered it from that one dream. Even the furniture was exactly where he remembered it, and it even looked the same. Unfortunately, even the bloody kitchen was the same. Looking at it with his naked eye was far more unbearable than he expected. He wanted to throw up and he did all over the old wooden floor. Discord got to his feet and wiped his mouth clean from all vomit. The sound of hoof steps could be heard from upstairs. They weren't directly above him and they weren't heavy, so he knew it wasn't him.

He ran up the stairs and tripped on the top step only to crash into the wall. It was no shocker to him that the hallway was no different than what he remembered. The only thing different was the door at the end of the hallway. The door was slightly cracked open with one stream of light pouring out into the hallway. From where he was at he could hear the sound of a young filly singing. The song wasn't recognizable to Discord but it was beautiful to hear. His ear was in heaven and never wanted the song to end. The little light from the door would disappear after some time only to return quickly return.

There was somepony walking pass the door from inside the room.

He admired the familiar photos on the wall as he walked by them. They were kinda of creepy to him since they were all in black and white. Most of them were older ponies standing in front of old schools and houses. About three-quarters of the way, he stopped to look at a photo that caught his eye. The photo was a photo of the little pegasus, Silver Blitz, in front of an old school house. The scenery wasn't familiar to him in anyway, but the site of Silver Blitz made it pretty clear who was singing. He turned around to see another photo with Silver Blitz in it, but she wasn't alone. There was another older stallion right next to her with an oddly sinister smile. Silver Blitz herself wasn't too happy. In the photo, she was trying to pull off a smile but Discord had his fair share of fake smiles. Unfortunately, the one in the photo was without a shadow of a doubt one of them. Before Discord could think about anything of the matter, he was reminded that there was still a young filly in the room only feet away from him.

He slowly peeked through the crevices of the door and he saw exactly what he expected to see. Silver Blitz was dancing around the room and singing an unfamiliar song. She sang so gracefully and her motions were so enchanting. It was as if her voice was made of elegant light as it soothed his heart. Discord was hypnotized by her radiant grace. He fell in love with her and wanted nothing more than to dance with her. He was a little curious at his sudden affections, but it was so strong he couldn't argue with it. She was so pretty and Discord could feel himself drooling. In the moment, Discord closed his eyes and imagined himself dancing with her in the moonlight on top of a big pink flower. They danced in perfect unison with such grace. They were meant for each other. Nothing could separate them and that's the way he wanted it. He only wanted to hold her and never let go. Then without warning, he kissed her on the lips, and it was magical. His heart pounded and for a second all he wanted is to get closer to her. She backed away from him in shock and they continued to dance. Once again he kissed her without warning and she pushed him away once again.

"What are y-" She was cut off as Discord landed another kiss. She tried to push him away, but he held the back of her head with his hand to keep her in place.

She kept trying to push him away but it as all in vain. She was no match for the sheer size of the draconquus. The moment was filled with one long hard continues kiss. After a minute or so, he backed away and graved both of her shoulders. Silver Blitz was about to ask what he was doing before she was tossed to the ground with a surprising 'yelp'. Before she could even comprehend what had happened, she was greeted by Discord's body hovering above her's. Even though he was far bigger than her he went right on top of her and started kissing her far more violently. He kept kissing her on the lips as she turned her head side to side trying to avoid his affections. He aggressively bit her ear and neck. She yelped at the sudden action.

"What are you doing? I don't like it. Please stop."

Her voice had no meaning to Discord, only her beauty had any meaning in his eyes. He continued to violate her as he kept kissing and licking her. He worked his way down her stomach making sure he marked every spot he could. It wasn't long for him to reach her sensitive area. His head hovered right between her hind legs examining everything. This was all a game to him and he considered that part to be his prize.

"Oh, what's this Silver Blitz? What a wonderful prize this is," Discord said not looking away from her.

"No, stop. I don't want this!"

Discord looked up to see a scared Silver Blitz staring right at him. He knew what he wanted to do was wrong, but the urged to do it was tremendous, he couldn't possibly stop. He looked down at his little prize that awaited him. He looked up at her face and stared right into her eyes. Her eyes were bright blue and the water that started building up in them made it glisten in the moonlight. How could he resist such a prizes as the one before him? Looking down her, he had to admire how wonderful it looked in the moonlight. He looked back up to her tearing eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't do it," she exclaimed as he continued staring at her sensitive area not even acknowledging her. Her whinny voice only turned Discord on even more. He was going to enjoy himself, and her tears only made it better.

"Now-" She was cut off as Discord began to dig through her with his tongue.

It was better than he could have ever imagined, he was in heaven. Moans and grunts could be heard from Silver Blitz. She continued crying as Discord went to work. After some time, he stopped and started to lick his lips. It was a delightful taste and he wanted more. Discord continued for some time, but then he decided he wanted to move to the next step. He aligned his crotch with her sensitive area. He looked once more into her rich silk blue eyes. Water poured from her eyes as she cried out loudly. She screamed for help so loudly that it left a high pitch squeal in Discord's ear.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?" She screamed at the top of her lugs as Discord ran his finger down her face. Discord smiled at her, and chuckled a bit."No please don't d-"She was cut off once again as Discord went to town on the poor little filly. She continued to scream, each louder than the last. Out of annoyance, he covered her mouth and continued his work."No, please stop." was all she managed to get out. Discord never felt so good in his entire existence, and he never wanted to stop. Every thrust only made him deeper and deeper in heaven as he increased his speed. He was going all the way and that was only the start.

That was when he finally opened his eyes, back to reality.

He was still in the hallway right by the door. He then realized that he had imagined the whole thing, it was all in his head. He was shocked beyond belief. There was no way he could ever think like that. He would never do that to anypony ever. He wouldn't even dream about but wasn't he just. No, he couldn't have been, but he was. Why was he?

"What the hell was I doing? What the hell is wrong with me? How could I think like that?" Discord said to himself. He peaked back into the room only to see the same scenery as before. He still heard the same lovely voice and saw the same lovely dance."Why was I just thinking like that? That wasn't me. It couldn't have been. I-I-I would never think like that in a million years. I would never hurt anypony like that." Discord couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened."Well, then let's ask someone shall we."

Even though Discord did say that he realized he didn't mean to. It was as if someone stole his voice and said it to him. He had so many questions and he wasn't going to get them standing there. Not wanting to react to it, he obliged.

Discord slowly opened the door and more light poured into the hallway. The door was dead silent as it traveled across the floor. About three-quarters of its way, it let out a loud creak that was almost ear-splitting. Silver Blitz gasp as she turned to face Discord. She quickly backed up and tripped on the edge of the bed. Discord jumped at her sudden reaction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay, Silver Blitz?" Discord walked over to her with a nervous smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here. I told you to stay away! You fool!" She started to hit him and threw her hooves frantically into the air. The longer she spoke, the louder her voice became.

"I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I get that. I just need some answers, please. I don't know what the heck is going on here."

Silver Blitz signed as she turns around to look out the window. Discord had so many questions, but he knew that it wouldn't help anything to start spamming questions at her.

So he started with one simple question. "You died here, didn't you?"His question startle Silver Blitz as she jumped. She turned to look at him and started to cry.

"Berry Tarts did it, didn't he? He killed you?" Before she could answer they were both startled by a loud call.

"Blitzzy, you up there?" The voice was coming from a stallion, but it wasn't identifiable by Discord. He turned to Silver Blitz, who looked scared.

"Ya, I'm up here. I'm just practicing my dance." She acted as if she had forgotten Discord was even there.

Discord could hear someone coming up the stairs. The footsteps were heavy and slow. He turned to Silver Blitz only to see her continuing her previous dance. As she continued, She pointed to a corner with a small secret door opening up. Discord ran over to the door being careful not to make a sound. As he climbed into the small door, he could hear the sound of approaching hooves. The door leads to a decent size room that he could easily fit in to. Then he heard someone enter the room.

Discord left a small crack in the door, so he could still see Silver Blitz. As she continued to dance, an orange stallion with a red mane entered the room. Discord cold only sees his head as the stallion stood in the doorway. His hairstyle was similar to Silver Blitz's, only red. She continued to dance as the stallion watch. Discord then noticed that the stallion was the one from the photo with fake smile Silver Blitz. He was Silver Blitz's dad, or that's at least the conclusion Discord came to. If he wasn't. Then what was happening here? Why was the stallion here, and what did he want? He then noticed that they weren't saying anything to each other. He just stood there admiring her graceful motions. Discord remembered the outrageous vision he had about him and Silver Blitz. He was disgusted at the thought of him, assaulting a little filly like that.

As Discord watched the stallion watch Silver Blitz he noticed that the scene was somehow familiar, but he couldn't put his claw on it. After some time the stallion walked up to Silver Blitz and began dancing with her in perfect unison. Discord could then see the rest of the stallion. He was a pegasus and his cutie mark was a speaker with a crown and twisty sound waves coming out of it. Discord had no idea what it was supposed to mean, and he couldn't think of anything. As he watched them dance, he was reminded of his vision when he was dancing with her in perfect unison. After a while, he lowered his head and kissed her softly on her lips. That's when Discord's mind flipped out. He realized what was happening there. He was literately watching a remake of his vision. He started to pant as he watched her being tossed onto the floor. Her voice was so scared, but Discord was starstruck. His mind wouldn't allow him to do anything. He flinched at her screams for help, and he felt terrible that he was too scared to do anything. The scene before him continued much further than his vision, unfortunately. The stallion didn't stop were Discord's vision did, and that terrified him. He continued to brutality assault the little filly with no mercy. The stallion continued to thrust faster and harder. Silver Blitz could only lie there letting out moans and grunts while crying.

Discord then understood what his vision was. Discord was put to the point of view of the pegasus that was violating the poor little filly. He could barely stand up straight (mainly because the ceiling wasn't tall enough) and he was losing his balance. He looked out once again at the same scenery that was in a loop, nonstop. At that time, he had enough of what he saw. He couldn't sit there and do nothing anymore. He was going to put an end to the madness and he was totally horrified too. Discord's brave moment never came for he was rudely interrupted. A sudden crack came from beneath Discord and it made him freeze. Before he could react to it though, he fell right through the floor and into a dark abyss.

Discord was greeted by a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned as he attempted to stand up. After a few minutes of recollecting himself, Discord managed to find a door in the abyss that leads to the gruesome kitchen. The new light revealed that Discord was in some storage room and it was huge. He was astonished to see no evidence of him falling through the floor, but he was happy that he wasn't to badly hurt. That was when the reality hit him of what he just saw. He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, tripping and falling down most of them, as he yelled Silver Blitz's name. He burst into the room and fell flat on his face. He looked up to see nothing but a photo framed on the ground. The photo was a photo of the Pegasus he saw standing in front of the house Discord was in.

"You sneaky little baster."Discord's voice stooped all the way to a raspy growl. After what he got, he knew that the pegasus was one dirty son of a bitch. The pegasus wanted nothing more but to have his fun with a poor little filly. Discord's heart filled with disgust and rage. How could anyone do such a thing? Especially if that was his daughter?

"You son of a bitch. How could you do that to that poor little filly? "The raspy growl still lurked in his voice as he tightened his fist. He wanted nothing more but to strangle the asshole. He really wished he could have been there."Let's see you try to that shit to me you son of a bitch." Discord's voice got lower and fiercer. He never had so much rage in his life, and he never wanted to kill someone so badly. He was pissed, rightfully so.

Then Discord read the bottom of the frame and what is read was mind-blowing. Discord's mouth dropped to the floor. The picture read in housing letters "Good Old Berry Tarts."

That's when he knew who the pegasus was. At the library the newspaper he saw didn't show any pictures of Berry Tarts, so he had no idea what he looked like. Well, at least he did now. The newspaper said nothing about Berry having a daughter, so Discord was quite confused. The only thing he could think of was that poor little Silver Blitz was a victim that Berry fell in love with. The way she danced and sang was elegant and graceful. Discord almost wish he could see her do it again. Though, it was sickening to think of how he and Berry took advantage of her radiance. Discord knew that the picture was left there by Silver Blitz as a piece of the puzzle, but was that the full picture?

Discord threw the picture to the ground out of frustration and began to walk out of the room out of disgust. He was then stopped right in his tracks. He heard a little filly's cry come from behind him, and he knew exactly who it was. He spun around completely to see little Silver Blitz crying on the floor. Her hair was messy and covered in "some male bodily fluids." She had the same fluid all over her body along with blood. The blood was clearly from her sensitive area, and that thought almost made Discord throw up. She cried as she looked up at him. In the moment Discord started to cry at the thought of what she was going through or went through.

"Heee's a m-mon-mosterrrrr." She stuttered as she continued to weep.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done something." Discord wiped some of the tears from his face as he continued.

"Yo-you can st-sit-still st-op him y-y-you know." Her voice even mixed with tears." All you must do t-t-to he-help is take the go-gold." She seemed to calm down a bit after that statement.

Discord remembered the golden statue from his dream. The basement then came to his mind. The statue wasn't mentioned or at least he didn't remember if it was in the newspaper. He felt such sadness, but also tremendous rage as well. None the less he still wanted to help her in any way he could. He walked over to her and lifted her chin with his claw. They made eye contacted and once more he admired her primal eyes. He then gave her a hug. It was long and meaningful. A little gross as some of the bodily fluid got on him, but still worth it for him. To him, it was a way to show her that there was still good creatures in the world and that things like this still had good meaning to them. After he stopped, they smiled at each other and he wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Dizzy." She hugged him and he almost felt tears build up in his eyes.

"Alright, Silver Blitz. I"ll help you any way I can." Discord gave her one last glare before he got up.

He turned away and walked out of the door, preparing himself for whatever lied ahead. He was going to face whatever came his way and he would do it for graceful little Silver Blitz. Halfway down the hallway, he turned back to see the door started, and the think minute atmosphere settled over him.

"Good bey, Blitzzy. I know we will meet again." Discord walked away ready to face the demons of the dark.

His journey to the basement was short and was mainly Discord running and tripping over something every two seconds. His legs ached by the time he reached the basement door. He looked back to the bloody kitchen before entering the dark abyss, that was the basement. It was just another image ripped right from his dream, not one detail off. It to was bigger in real life compared to his dream. In the same corner was the golden statue with the golden phoenix in its hoof. He walked over to it with great caution. He stood in front of the statue as he examined every inch of it. He knew what he had to do but could he really bring himself to do it.

"No, I'll do it for Silver Blitz! I will do it for the truth!" His voice was louder than he anticipated and it made him flinch a little.

It was weird for him. For one second he could tell that it was him talking, and not his depression. He felt a little normal for a second, and he knew why. It was Silver Blitz, he made her a promise and he was going to keep it. A side of him for one second returned. The that was lost ever since that one fateful night. He shook his head at the thought of reliving that night. Strangely enough, he took the Phoenix without hesitation and held it in his claw. He wasn't for sure exactly what he was supposed to do, so he just did what seemed right. Once he fully decided to take the Phoenix he changed the turn of events for the worst. The statue melted instantly ad the house shook as a loud ear screeching screech. Discord fell backward as the melted statue turned into a huge sinister monster with razor-sharp teeth. It looked like him but taller with tentacles squirming out of its back.

Discord was terrified at the treacherous beast before him. He screamed as attempted to run away, though he didn't get too far. The creature picked him up by one leg and left him dangling in midair.

"Somepony help me!" Discord's loud voice went unnoticed as the creature turned him around.

It than grasped both of his mismatched wings. With one huge yank, the beast ripped them both off with ease. The scream of Discord was loud enough to make any pony go completely deaf. The creature went in front of Discord's face as it ate his wings in front of him. Discord screamed as the creature threw him through the ceiling and back onto the main floor. No time was wasted as he ran to the front door and tried to open the door. With his luck, the door was stuck and wouldn't bung for anything. The creature came up from the basement and stared him in the eyes. Discord screamed as he ran up the stairs and away from his only exit.

He didn't stop until he was clear of the stairs and in the safety of the first bedroom from his dream. It was to an exact copy of his dream. Even the woods that was endless was located outside the window. Discord tried his best to make sense of his situation. He was terrified of whatever the demon was that was chasing him. He had no idea what to do, but he knew that he had to get out of that house. He knew the creature wasn't going to give up, not without a fight. He could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps slowly coming up the stairway. He freaked out and started panting. As he looked around the room, he knew he had to think of something fast. He was going to die if he couldn't come up with some idea.

He then remembered the secret door in Silver Blitz's room. It was true that he wasn't in that room, but he figured that it wasn't the only one. He ran his paw and claw against the walls quickly searching for some kind of secret door or hideaway. He frantically searched every crack and crevices in the room. After a long moment, he started searching closer to the ceiling. The sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard only feet away from the door. Lucky for Discord, he finally found what he was looking for. A small button opened a small door in the corner of the room. Discord wasted no time to wiggle his large body in the little room.

The room he was in was much smaller than the previous one he had hidden in. He was very uncomfortable and he had to keep squirming as he shut the door. After what felt like an eternity, he heard the monster outside enter the room with a huge crash. He froze completely in his tracks as he was paralyzed with fear. He had no idea what was going to happen, and a part of him really didn't want to know at all. All he could do was awkwardly cruel up there and hope he was going to see the next day like C.D said he wasn't going to. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breath and the thunder cracking sound of his own heart. He was pretty sure his heart was going to give up under all the stress. He put his hand on his chest in fear that his heart would literally burst out of his chest. He could hear the sounds of something walking around the room. The thing was searching for him, but for some reason, it couldn't found him. The room was secret, but wasn't the creature part of the house or not. He was a bit confused about how it worked, but he really didn't want to think about it too much.

The sounds of a frustrated beast filled the small secret room. Discord had to cover his ears in order to prevent himself from screaming, and it worked. Well, he had to literally bit his lung, but his overwhelming fear covered his pain all too well. After another long eternity, the creature left the room. To Discord, it sounded like it entered another room in search of him. He slowly pushed the button as the door slowly opened. He was surprised at the doors stealth as it didn't make a single noise. He rushed out of his uncomfortable position and quickly peeked out into the hallway. He could see things being tossed out into the hallway from the room next to the one he was currently in. He walked over to the room and took a glance in the room. Surely enough, it was looking for him and it looked pissed off. It was the slowest most boring walk down the stairs Discord had ever been on, but for his life, it was totally worth it. At the bottom of the stairs, Discord finally observed the golden phoenix from the basement. It was quite amazing. No doubt about it. It was so well made; Discord had never seen so much detail on one artifact.

If it wasn't important to his mission, he would have defiantly found out how much it was worth. He knew rarity would have completely freaked out over it. It would have given her so many ideas about more fashion than ever. He wondered what it was made out of since it sure felt weird to him. He was a little skeptical about it, but the sound of a ferocious demon didn't give him much time to think about it. He quickly ran to the door towards freedom. He tried to open it but to no avail. All he succeeded in was drawing the creature back down the stairs and to the front door. He was no match for the beast as it lunged at him. Discord jumped to the side; barely avoided the creature's attack. He ran into the kitchen and slipped on a puddle of blood right onto his face. He got up and ran to the storage room that was filled with darkness. He slammed the door shut and through a bunch of random stuff in the way. The door started to bounce all over the place as the creature tried to get in. The door didn't last for more than five seconds and the creature's large claw busted right through the old wooden door. Discord quickly searched for another possible secret door. There was a lot of stuff in is the way but it would be tossed to the side in near seconds. He eventually found a large hole in the ground that was covered by tons of blankets. He didn't wait time to answer all the curiosities he had running through his mind. He jumped down the hole and onto a dark dirt floor. It wasn't that high so he had to crawl, however, it went on forever in all directions. He then covered the hole back with the blankets that previously covered it. The creature stormed into the room with a goal of finding him. He crawled in the direction that seemed right to him. He really had no idea what he was supposed to do or what he really wanted to do. Well, he honestly wanted to build a time machine and go back in time so he could stop himself from taking the stupid phoenix. At last he really wanted to help Silver Blitz, and unfortunately for him, he was going to do anything in his power to help her. He really wasn't happy with himself. He wanted to curse himself for taking such a stupid path. C.D was right, he should have never come to that place. He was sure that he really wasn't going to see the light of day. C.D was the smart one, and Discord was somewhat made at that but also a little scared at that. All he could really do at that point was try to see the sun while he wasn't in that dammed hell hole.

After complaining to himself for a few minutes, he finally realized that all his complaining was more pointless. He finally came to a dead end. The only problem was that he couldn't see anything. Even if he had a light he wasn't sure if he would have used it and risk having the creature finding him. He just continued to search into the lightless room or where ever he was in. He eventually found something that could have been a handle that clearly too for his kind. He pulled on the leaver being careful not the attract too much attention. He pulled open some kind of door that leads to another dark room that was too filled with darkness. He started to climb up to the room when he heard some strange noise. It came from the entrance that he first emerged from and that was his cue to hurry out of there. He slowly shut the door under him and once again began to search for an exit.

When he did he discovered that it leads right back to the room that he took to the basement. He was back in the basement. That meant that he was under the house in some kind of secret room. It seemed like everything in that house was some kind of secret door or room or something. He really didn't have any time to think about it, so he ran up the stairs and back into the kitchen without shutting the door behind him. By that time, he really really wanted to get the hell out of that hell hole that was called a house or home. In his eyes, the only things that called that house a home was demons. Well, demons and Silver Blitz, of course. He could hear the creature burst through the secret basement door. He quickly ran to the door and once again it wouldn't budge.

"Ahhhh, curse word!" Discord yelled not really wanting to really cause.

He had enough. He was going to get out of that house if it was the last thing he did. No demon was going to tell him otherwise. He graved one of the old chairs and smashed it into the window. It fought hard, but the window easily shattered with a loud crash.

"Thank you, Dizzy." The voice of Silver Blitz filled the room as the creature's roar seemed to diminish.

He turned around to see a familiar face. He wanted to say so much, but he knew he didn't have much time to do anything. That was his only chance to get out of that damned house.

"Your welcome, Blitzzy." Was the only thing he could say.

With that being all he said, Silver Blitz understood everything. He was really going to help her and never stop until he did. She gave him a nod in response before he turned away from her. He jumped out the window and onto the porch where tons of glass laid. He could feel all of the glass crush beneath his feet as he ran over it. He didn't stop running until he was a safe distance from the house. It was only about fifteen feet from it, but every foot away from that house made him feel better. He was super tired and his chest hurt from breathing too hard. He knew that he pulled something and that he was surely going to be sore in the morning. If he lived to see it that is. He started to get very dizzy as he watched the house. He didn't know why the creature wasn't running after him again. He figured that it couldn't leave the house. And that was just fine with him.

As he stood there he started to lose his balance. He felt sleepy and he even fell to his knees. He looked up at the house to see Silver Blitz standing on the porch. He was staring at him as he tried not to pass out.

"It can only follow you at night so you better hurry." Her voice was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

When he woke up he felt like himself. That nap was exactly what he needed. He was surprised that he slept so well on the old pebble road. He stretched as he noticed that the sun was going down. He sat up and looked at the house, only to see horror. The demon that chased him throughout the house was on the porch crouched down ready to lug at him. It stood frozen in its position as it waited for something. Discord stood up and began to walk towards the hill. He figured it was just doing that to scare him.

"It can only follow you at night, so you better hurry." Her words echoed in his mind.

He then saw the shadow of night pass over his head.

"Oh, shit." He didn't mean to curse, but at that moment anyone could have done it.

He turned around to see the demon running after him. He screamed as he began to run for his life. He had never run so fast in his life. He ran with speed that would even impress Rainbow Dash herself. He didn't even notice when he passed the lifeless gate and onto the regular road, and he didn't care. He didn't stop to see if it was behind him, and he didn't even look back. He ran and he ran. not stopping for anything or anyone. He wasn't going to take a chance. His body began to beg him to stop by sending him relentless pain, that anyone would have considered unbearable. It didn't stop Discord though, no for he still continued to run. He wasn't going to stop until he was one-hundred and ninety-nine percent sure he was safe, and at that moment he was only about eighty-six percent sure he was safe. It as clear that he had a ton of running to do. He ran a distance that even racers would have considered impossible to run. He ran and didn't stop once, not even to take a breath. He eventually ended up in Ponyville, but not even that stopped him.

He was only about one-hundred and seventy-three percent by that time. Even that wasn't enough for him. Everything he had been through took a huge toll on his psyche, and he was going to make sure he was truly clear of that hellish house. He knew that he would be better once he got to finally take a break. That break wouldn't come until he finally reached Twilight's Crystal castle. He burst right through the large doors and began to search for something LIVING. He never did, however, because he found all of his friends and family dead on the ground. They were gutted on the floor with there blood in letters on the wall.

Discord was shocked to see all of his friend's heads on sticks hanging from the ceiling. THE END

Keep scrolling

Ha, just kidding, but I got you didn't I? Wait, what's that? Some of you saw that coming? Oh well, it was worth the try. Hey, don't be so mad. I'm a lonely narrator and I desire to have some fun, you know? Oh forget it, never mind. Anyways, no the real reason he didn't find any life is that he finally past out because he ran so much.

When he woke up, Spike was hovering above him waiting to greet him. Discord screamed as he sat up to find out what was going on. Somehow he was in Spike's room. He looked around and finally he looked down at the baby dragon that Princess Twilight called her assistant.

"Spike, what happened?" Discord said as he got up from the bed.

"Well, I was going to ask you that."

"Okay, why am I in your room?"

"Well, I found you past out in the library, so I dragged you here. You know for someone who is really tall, you're not that heavy. Who knew? Anyways, Twilight isn't heard, so I really didn't know what to do. She's out on map duty. So I thought I would talk to you instead."

Discord stretched as he tried to collect himself. He felt as if he went to a hangover.

"Discord, what happened? When I found you were bleeding out of your mouth and nose. Your chest was pounding faster than I could count, and you were burning hot. What happened?"

Discord thought about that question for a bit. Had he really ran all night from that village to this one? Well, it was true then he really was proud of himself. There he was finally safe, for the moment. He knew it was going to happen again, and he wasn't going to be so lucky next time. He needed help. Supernatural help. And he knew only know one person who believed in the supernatural just as much as him.

"Spike, I'm in some deep deep trouble. In other words, I need your help."

"What, what kind of troubles?" Spike asked. He was a little skeptical at first. It was Discord who wanted help. Who knows what Discord would want to do?

"Well, you see...it's kinda complicated, but I just need your help. Please, I'm begging you."

He didn't know how but Spike could tell it was bad. This wasn't like Discord to beg unless it was really important. What did Discord get himself into? A part of Spike wasn't sure if he should help Discord. But another part of him could tell that Discord did need help. He thought to himself for a moment. He didn't know what he was about to get himself into, but he did know that he would do anything he could to help a friend. Discord may be weird and a little annoying sometimes but Discord was still his friend.

"Alright, Discord. I'll help you. I know it's probably bad and it's going to get messy and it will most likely end up with Twilight yelling at me for doing something stupid, but I'll help you. I always help a friend. No matter what." Spike got up and puffed out his chest with pride.

"Now tell me. What kind of help do you need?"

Discord smiled at Spike's ambition. He really was lucky to have such friends.

"I need some supernatural help."

Author's Note:

I know. I know. Very dark stuff. It took a couple tries to make it not too much. Sorry if it was a little dark for some of you. This will not be a common thing. So don't worry too much about it. I wasn't excepting this myself. When I first read this, it made me do a double take. I was shocked. I didn't even know what to think.

This chapter was all written by ShadowStarEx. Not me. I edited it but ShadowStarEx did 99.9% of the work. I told him to change some of it but he liked the way he wrote it and didn't want to change any of it. He did worked very hard on it and I didn't want all of his work to be for nothing.

I was very scared at first. I wasn't sure how you readers would take it. I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about Discord or the story. I thought really hard about this chapter. Cause the last thing I want to do is upset you readers. It took me awhile of thinking but I finally agreed to posted it. (So much for the Teen tag.) I'm not even sure why I allowed it but I thought it was well-written. ShadowStarEx did do his best on this chapter.

Besides that...well, here he is. Spike is the new comer. I been waiting FOREVER for him to come. Next chapter will be more funny and not dark. And Spike will be playing a big part. Next we will see how Spike reacts to this. I can't wait for that. It's going to be funny. So that will be a good thing. Hope you liked it. (Dare I say that)

Till Next Time!


	24. The Weird Kind Of Help

The Weird Kind Of Help

"Supernatural help, Discord what in the ever loving what are you talking about?" The young dragons voice was very alarming to Discord.

Would Spike not believe him if he did told him the truth? Would he think he was totally insane? Discord then started to doubt his plan would work, but he knew he still had to at least try.

"Yeah, I need you to help me with a little problem I've been having."

"Discord you're not making any sense right now. What happened to you, are you alright" The young dragon's voice became more and more alarming to Discord as he struggled to keep his cool.

"Spike," Discord stopped to take deep breath. He had to prepare himself for true insanity."Do you believe in ghosts?" Discord flinched at the heavy weight of his words.

"What?"Spike asked in a concerned yet confused manner.

"You know ghosts? Do you believe in ghosts and demons and stuff?"Discord said as he once again flinched.

Spike stepped back completely thrown back from the question. He stood there a little scared at what his friend was asking him. How would he respond to that? He had no idea why such a question would be brought up.

"Discord, why would you ask me something like that? What does that have to do with what happened-"

"Just answer the question!" Spike jumped back at Discord's outburst.

"Yes, yes I do," Spike answered.

He said "yes," not caring if it was true or not. He wanted to know what was wrong with Discord, and he knew that if he said "no" then he would never gotten the answers he so desired. He looked into Discord's eyes as he say the cloud of discouragement began to dissipate. He still had no idea whatsoever what was going to happen next or where the conversation was going.

"Why did yo-"

"OK good. Then what I'm about to tell you won't sound as crazy as it is." Discord began to panic as he approached the moment of truth. At last, it had to come weather he liked it or not."I had a dream about a demon, and that demon purposely lead me to a demon-house. At that house, I then got attacked by a ghost, well many ghosts...and demons. And those demons...and ghosts chased me all the way from that house to this castle. So I need your help to find out what they want, where they came from, and how to stop them."

Spike was speechless. He had no idea what to say. That was when he realized that he did believed in ghosts and the supernatural, and he kinda always had. There was only two problems with that. One, Spike knew that there was no way Discord would believe in the supernatural. The other problem was that ,"yes", Spike did believed in the supernatural, but not to a big manner. It was more like having a basic belief that could easily be broken if it was tested. But this. What he was hearing was way above his mental defenses. Discord's question smashed right through his mind as it crumbled into a million peaces. So all that remained was a broken speechless spike. He had no idea what to say. That was when Spike started to wounder if Discord was actually trying to prank him. The only problem with that was the question why. Why would Discord do such a thing as that? Discord was a joker and Spike took that into mind. However, Discord had never played such a joke about the paranormal. Though in the end, Spike was pretty sure Discord was joking.

"Discord, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not that funny." Spikes disappointed voice shattered Discord's confidence like a bullet would shatter a mirror.

"Spike, I'm not joking. Look I know it sounds crazy but I need you to believe me." Discord's voice became more frantic the more he talked, and it started to make Spike worry.

Discord could see it in Spike's eyes that he was not even close to convincing him. Why didn't Spike believe him, if he truly did believe in ghost? Maybe it was because it was Discord who was making the claim. Discord had never been the most trust worthy person in Equestria, but at that moment Discord really did want and need Spike to believe him. Discord really wanted to know what the heck was going on with him and Spike might have been his only chance of getting help. Usually, Discord would have never asked for help, but he was scared that without help he would never see Celestia raise the sun again.

"Discord please stop playing around. It's not funny at all, and your starting to peeve me off." Once again Spikes voice shattered what was left of Discord's confidence."You know, I don't like to see you passed out in blues in the middle of the night. We were all super worried about you Discord. Fluttershy cried for hours, and eventually she passed out from hyperventilating to much. Do you even care that you scared Rarity half to death? I do."

Discord now felt bad for what had happened. He had no idea that all if his friends knew about what had happened. He especially didn't know that they were all so worried about him. Knowing that Fluttershy pass out and was hurt only made him fell worse.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that something bad had happened to you. Iv'e been waiting for you to wake up so I could find out what happened, but instead you're giving me this lame prank." Discord's patients was rapidly declining as he heard the strong denial in Spike's voice.

"Look Spike, I know how crazy this sounds, but I really need your help right now. I'm really scared right now ,and I need your help. I..I don't think I'll live through the night if I don't get some help." Discord's voice seemed to change, as he began to almost beg.

Spike sighed as civil war broke out inside him. The war was between two sides that each wanted to be the victor. One side wanted to believe his friend and push on through all the insanity. However the opposing side refused to believe such an untrustworthy creature. Discord always had pulled lame pranks and jokes, so what made this time different. On the other side, Discord had never seemed so scared in his life. He never lied about something like that before, and he never could even comprehend the thought of hurting Fluttershy. Both sides fought ferociously and violently, as they struggled for victory.

"Look Discord, I want to believe you , but knowing you and what you do makes it very hard to. This wouldn't be the first time you tricked me, and this does seem like something you would do." As Spike's voice reached Discord's brain he began to frown.

He new that it was his fault why he wasn't so believable. He had always been a joker and had never taken anything serious. If he hadn't been such a joker and been more like Twilight then Spike would have never hesitated to believe him. Though Discord was sad he had to answer the question at hoof. Why should Spike believe him? True, Spike didn't ask the question, but it was clearly up in the air.

"I mean what do you expect from me? You really expect me to believe that you aren't pranking me and you honestly all of a sudden believe in demons. You honestly expect me to believe that?" The words of the young dragon echoed in the draconequus's mind, as he thought about the question.

"No, I don't expect you to believe that, but I do expect you to believe your friend." Discord straightened his demeanor, poser and manner in order to show Spike that he was serious.

Spike defiantly heard Discord's words, and they hit him hard. He was all about friendship, and trusting his friends. All of the lessons Spike had learned was about fighting the odds and believing in (read in a sarcastic baby voice) The Magic of Friendship. What was he suppose to do then? He knew if Twilight was here, she would help Discord , even though she wouldn't like it one bit. Well, Spike knew even if Discord was joking there was a friendship code Spike had to follow, and it said that he had to at least try to help Discord.

"Discord if you're joking around then I'm gonna be peeved at you." Spike sighed in defeat, as he came to one conclusion. He knew there was a chance that he was falling right into a trap, however if Discord was serious then Spike knew that Discord was in serious danger. "I'll help you with your problem, but not because I'm falling for this little game you're playing. The only reason I'm helping you is because unfortunately, I'm a good friend."

"Wait, really? You're really going to help me?" Discord said in complete and utter shock.

"Yes, I'm serious, but please don't make me regret my decision. And please for the love of Celestia don't make me regret trusting you."

Discord could not believe what he was hearing. Did he really just hear Spike agree with him? Well weather he believed it or not it was true, Spike had agreed to help him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Spike so much! You'll not regret it, I swear."

Discord began to jump up and down with joy, and he even picked up Spike and began to swing him around. Spike had never seen Discord so happy in his life, and it kinda freaked him out. After some time Discord through down Spike and began to cool down. Spike got up and wiped himself off.

"Well, Discord you shouldn't be so happy if I was you," Spike said as Discord instantly stopped dancing.

He looked up to Spike with a confused look on his face."Why, what's wrong?" Discord made direct eye contact with Spike's eyes as he saw tremendous concern in them.

"Why, what's wrong!?" Discord said again, with a little fear in his voice. He cringed as he awaited the answer.

Spike stared up at him and gave him a grim look."Because if what you're telling me is true, then you are in serious danger.

Author's Note:

Yeah, it's short. But next one will be longer. Well, Spike agreed to help Discord. Will he regret it? Most likely. Let's see what's in stored for Spike and Discord. Will Spike see what is after Discord? Will Discord will be able to convince Spike that he is telling the truth? We'll find out soon enough.

Till Next Time!


	25. The Next Step

Books flew from the shelf as Spike frantically searched for the right book. Discord stood impatience as he waited for his friend. Spike looked through book after book, and just kept going. After a while, Spike finally settled on one book and sat it on the table. Discord saw that out of all the books in Twilight's castle library, he chose one that had the cover that read "The World Behind the World". He blew off the dust as he began to flip through the pages. Discord coughed as dust invaded his lungs. He could tell that nopony had used or even disturbed the book in quiet some time. As Spike slowly scanned through the pages, Discord continued to look at the books in on the shelves. He saw that were Spike was searching was listed under "supernatural". He was questioning why in a Equestria would Twilight have such a section in her personal library.

"Here it is," Spike said with relief.

Discord turned his head towards Spike.

"What, what did you find?" Discord walked over to Spike to answer his own question. As he approached the young dragon, Spike turned the book towards Discord. The page was old and clearly had lots of history contained in it. All the picture were black and white. The page showed a pony sleeping with an entity hovering over it. "What's this?" Discord said not really wanting to take the time to read it.

"It talks all about demonic dreams, and what they mean." Spike stared at Discord as he waited for a response. Discord twirled his hand to tell Spike to continue." Well it said that demonic dreams are a bad sign that a demon or a dark spirit has attached itself to you." Spike looked up at a confused and kinda annoyed Discord."What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just is that all you can tell me? Cause if that is then, thank you Captain Obvious."

"I never said I was done Discord. If you let me continue then I can tell you more." Spike looked up at Discord who still looked annoyed. " Well first I need you to tell me more about what happened to you."

Discord stood up and crossed his arms. "Well I told you I had a dream about a demonic house and then I went to that exact house. There, I was brutally attacked by demons and spirits and one of them chased me all the way here. I passed out because I was so tired from running. Does that sum its up?"

"I guess so. Well if that's the basics of it, then it's pretty simple. You're being haunted by a demon or some kinda of dark entity, but you already know that." Spike looked into Discord's disappointed eyes.

Discord started to pace as he got lost in deep thought."Well Okay ,so since you continue to avoid the obvious yet important question, I'll ask it. What do we do about it?"

"Well first," Spike said not liking Discord's attitude."I'm not avoiding anything, I'm just taking my time. And second, this is technically you, not me. There is no "we." I'm just helping you, Okay?" Discord noticed Spike's snooty attitude and didn't like it.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I don't have a lot of time right now!" Discord yelled.

"I know Discord. That's why I'm making sure I'm not missing any important details. There's no room for errors."

Discord calmed down as he knew Spike was right. Discord knew that he was just being impatient and that Spike was just trying to help him. He too had to be patient if he was going to get any answers to his million questions.

"OK OK, so what do we do now?" Discord said as he sat down next to Spike.

Spike thought about the question very carefully. He knew they had to do something about but he wasn't completely sure what to do. With not many options, he continued reading in search for an answer. He kept reading for several minuets as Discord impatiently sat next to him. After some time, Discord couldn't stand it any more, he just had to do something to stop himself from exploding. After about half an hour of flying around in castle, he finally hear the words he would have died for.

"OK, I know what we have to do." Spike said as he stood up.

"What, what do we do?" Discord began to fly back to Spike and fallow him.

Spike walked back into his room and began to clear make his bed."You see Discord we need to know exactly how you are connected to that house."

Discord wasn't quit sure what Spike was talking about. He wasn't connected to the house in anyway, or at least in any way he knew of. Though the more he thought about it the more he came to realize. While he was there everything seemed to happen in a well thought out plan. Silver Blitz seemed like she was trying to tell him a story. Maybe the story of what happened at that devilish house. Well whatever it was he still wanted to know so he could help her. That's when it hit him like a bullet. The golden phoenix, the one he promised to take. Where in Equestria was it, and did he still have it?

He began to frantically search if he still had it on him. He then realized that he didn't have pockets so there was no way he could have it. He then search around the room for it. He flipped the bed over and practically demolished the entire room. He really was really hoping that he didn't loose it at the house. Thinking back to it he realized that he must have dropped it at the house when he was attacked. He remembered when he took the phoenix the creature that looked like him but had large teeth and tentacles coming out of its back. It really did a number on him and surely there was no way he could have hung on to it.

"Discord, what in Equestria are you doing? Why are you destroying my room?" Spike's voice seemed to go in one of Discord's ears and right out the other with out being comprehended.

"Spike, where you the one who found me passed out?'

"Yeah why, what are you looking for?" Spike answered once again concerned for his friend.

"Did I have a golden phoenix with me that you found?" Even though Discord asked Spike, he didn't stop looking.

Spike thought back to the previous night as he tried to remember any golden phoenix. It didn't take long for him to remember. When Spike found Discord in the entrance of the castle, he had a golden phoenix in his paw. In fact, Discord was squeezing it so hard that Spike could see that he sliced right through his everything in his fingers. It had been wrapped up for the entire time Discord was awake. For some reason, Discord still didn't noticed, but compared to everything that was going on, that wasn't that weird to him. Spike actually remembered taking it and putting it up. He nor anypony had messed with it so he knew exactly where it was.

Spike left the room and left Discord in the room as he continued to demolish it. He walked all the way to the throne room where it lied. Spike went to one of the corners of the room, were a box sat. He looked through the box that was filled with junk and lots of useless stuff. He finally found the golden phoenix that was buried at the bottom of the box. He pulled out and instantly regretted it. As soon as he pulled it out, he too was introduced with a feeling that was too familiar with Discord. Spike felt scared and anxious for no reason at all. He suddenly felt like something wrong was about to happen. He even began to brace himself for well, something that was never coming. All of his senses heightened as he began to feel like he was being watched. He looked around and ducked as if he was trying to hide from a sniper. Then after about five minuets of useless bracing, he finally was hit by what he was bracing for. He heard a loud scream of pain echo throughout the castle.

He then freaked out and ran behind one of the thrones that sat in the center of the large room. He looked around as he continued to brace himself for the worse. However, the scream was shot out again, but this time it actually snapped Spike back into reality, well kinda. He could tell that it was Discord who was screaming, but he was still scared to death. He stared to run back to his room where Discord was, but it was harder than he had anticipated. It was as if he wasn't in the castle any more. The walls, the floor, and every corner was not of the castle. Spike felt as if he was traveling through Hell. He didn't belong there and he felt that every step he took might have been his last. He could hear screams and roars in the distance. He almost began to crawl as not to draw attention to himself.

He then got lost in all the screaming and in all the cries of terror. Suddenly he became dizzy, and flashes of fire and red winged creatures flew passed his face. More and more flashes began to fly past him, and at one time he saw a small glimpse of the hooded bull like creature that carried the darkness illuminating lantern. It continued to flash as Spike felt like he was on a super fast spinning ride surrounded by Hell. All of a sudden the images stopped and Spike found himself in the doorway of his room. He was confused beyond belief, as he had no idea what had happened to him. Though he didn't have much time to find out. Discord was in the room on the ground hugging his hand in pain.

"Discord, what just happened?" Spike said in a shaky voice.

He went over to Discord as he looked behind him still feeling eyes on him. Discord showed him his paw that was wrapped up and now was bleeding again.

"What is this?" Discord said as he continued to hug his had trying to numb the pain.

"Oh, well you see I found what you were looking for." Spike handed Discord the phoenix, and Discord took it with his talon."You were holding it when I found you. You were holding it so hard that you messed up your paw. Everything was hanging out if you paw. So you can't use it ...like at all. Your nerves and everything are completely messed up."

"Yeah, I can see that Captain Obvious." Discord's voice was practically a growl do to the enormous amount of pain he was experiences."Why didn't you tell me about this? Before I found out the hard way."

"Sorry, it was really the least of my concerns at that time. Plus, I was pretty sure you would easily find out for yourself. I don't know how it took you this long to figure out that you can't use your hand."

"Well, somehow it did." Discord continued to squeeze his hand as he stood up." I was trying to pick up your bed again and I tried to hold it with my paw. You can clearly see where that got me."

"You OK?' Spike said as he began to push his bed back in place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts really bad."

As Spike continued to clean to destroyed room, Discord was relieved to see the phoenix. Some how after everything he went through he managed to hang on to it. Clearly, he held on to it with everything he at the moment he wasn't completely sure if it was all worth it.

Author's note

Well, here is it. Next chapter will be longer.

Till Next Time!


	26. Daydreamer part 1

Daydreamer Part 1

Discord laid on the bed as Spike continued to read his book. They were preparing to do, well something that would probably end up very badly for them. Spike was now super concerned about what was happening to Discord, and what the Phoenix had to do with it.

"Discord, what exactly is this thing, and where did you get it?' Spike asked.

Discord turned his head at Spike and flashed back to the previous night. He still wondered how the heck he managed to hang on to it through everything that happened to him. He tried to remember himself having it after the creature, that looked much like him, brutally attacked him. He couldn't seem to remember, but he could see kinda how it was possible. He wasn't thrown or tossed around like he was in his dream. Then he thought about how he was thrown through the ceiling. How did he still have it then? Then he thought about how he had to crawl around for some time. Then all of the running and hiding. So how did he still have it? Then he finally thought of Silver Blitz. He remembered seeing her right before he left. Did she have something to do with it? Maybe she kept it in his hands for the entire time, and maybe she's the one who kept it safe.

Discord finally broke out of his day dreaming ,and answered Spike."I'm not quit sure. I got it from the house."

Discord instantly saw the horror in Spike's eyes. As Discord thought about it, he came to realize why that wasn't probably a good idea. He stupidly took an object from a place that was infested with demons. With something like that he was basically asking for a demon to attach itself to him. Well, that was just the kinda stupid thing Discord would do inside a demonic house.

"Discord, you're so stupid. You should never take anything from a house that has a demonic presents. That's like supernatural 101 right there." Spike's annoyed and disappointed voice made Discord feel like an idiot. Probably, because he was one.

"I know. I was stupid for taking it, but I did it for a good cause." Spike's face told Discord to continue, and it also said "it better be one heck of a cause."

"Well, you see there was a little filly ,named Silver Blitz, and she wanted help. The only way I could help her though, was to take the golden phoenix."

Spike slapped his face as if Discord made an obvious mistake. Spike shook his head and looked back up at Discord. Discord just stared blankly back at him with no understanding of what was wrong.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Spike once again slapped his face in disappointment.

"Discord, everypony knows that little fillies can be an obvious sign of a demonic presents. If what you say about that house is true, then Sliver Blitz was probably a demon tying to trick you. Makes scene why she would want you to take the phoenix. She probably wanted to attach herself to you and now she's haunting you."

Discord was thrown back at Spike's accusation. How could he ever say such a thing when he never ever met her? Well, if he had, then surely he would see that there was no way that she was some demon pretending to be a little Innocent filly. Though, the more Discord thought about it he came to realize that it would make sense. She was the one who seemed to be running the whole show, and he never did see the bull like creature and her in the same room. Also, in his dream right before he woke up, she did transform into a the same looking creature herself. Could it be true? Was she really just some demon tricking him? Well, it was just what Discord would expect from a low life, no good, rotten, bottom feeding, corrupted, diseased written,fat, ugly, insane, poppy head, worthless stain.

However, there still was something that didn't make sense to him: what was the point of the vision he had? If she was nothing more than just a low life, no good, rotten, bottom feeding, corrupted, diseased written, fat, ugly, insane, poppy head, worthless stain, then why would she give him that horrific vision? Of course, she could have just been trying to make him feel sorry for her. If that was the case then it really worked. Discord ,of course, wanted to believe that she was just an innocent little filly who was murdered by Berry Tarts. Unfortunately, he had to face the possibility that she was just a low life, no good, rotten,bottom feeding, corrupted, disease written, fat, ugly, insane, poppy head, worthless stain.

"Well, you may be right Spike. She could have been a low life, no good, rotted, bottom feeding, corrupted, disease written, far, ugly, insane, poppy head, worthless stain, but I truly believe that she's a little filly crying out for my help."

"Well OK, if that's what you believe. I'm not saying she's not a little filly, I'm just warning you."

"OK, well on the other hand, what are we doing?" Discord said a little annoyed at the conversation.

"Well, it's simple. You see, I wanna see if I can get you to have the same dream."

"What'll be the point of that?" Discord said as he stared at a smiling Spike.

"Well, I want to see how you're connected to the house like, I said. From your last dream you could walk around and explore things, so I what you to do the same thing."

Discord sat up and looked at Spike. Was he really asking him to have the same dream were he was thrown around and nearly died? Discord really didn't what to go back to that dream. Now he really wanted to back to the house but he wanted to do that in real life and not in his dream again. The more he thought about it, the more he got frustrated. He really didn't want to sleep at a time like that, and he surly didn't want to have that sinister dream again. Of course, Discord did have one fear that prevented him from refusing Spike's request. He knew that at that moment he needed help more than he had ever needed in his whole life. So unfortunately, he wasn't going to risk losing his only help, and possibly the only creature in Equestria that would believe him. He knew he had to do, and he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Alright, so what exactly do you want me to explore?" Discord said as laid back down.

"Well, I'm not sure." Discord turned his head quickly as if he didn't believe the words coming form the young dragon's mouth."I just want you to look around. You know, find more answers, and look for more secrets that you couldn't easily do in real life."

Discord then understood what Spike was asking of him. He just wanted him to look around, and then get attacked so Spike could "evaluate" the situation. In other words, Discord was going to freely be bate. He couldn't believe that he was signing up to be bate for a demon . He might as well signed up to be bate for death. Well, whether he like it or not, Spike was far more of an expert than he was. So of course he had to follow the only thing that could potentially give him answers.

Discord continued to lay down as Spike walked in and out of the room. Every time he would leave, he would come back with some items. Discord couldn't find out what uses any of the items could ever have. Though he didn't really feel like asking Spike and he was pretty sure that he was far to busy to answer him anyways. Discord became very curious as he watched Spike enter the room with candles, and a knife. What in Equestria was he doing, and what did candles have to do with it? \What did he need the knife for? Spike once again left the room and left Discord wondering what he was doing as he laid on the bed. Spike reentered the room and had a small clock, a large piece of calk, and a dream catcher. He then sat down next to the bed as he started to cut his finger.

"Spike, what the what are you doing? Why are you cutting yourself? Is this some silly ritual?" Spike looked up at Discord as he said that.

Spike didn't answer him, he only continued by dropping his blood into the candles."No Discord, I'm not doing a ritual. I'm simple trying to help you "reconnect" to your dream. These candles will help you with that."

"Why? What makes them so special, and why do you have to cut yourself to do it?"Discord said as he picked up one of the candles.

"Well you see, the candles aren't special, there just normal candles. However, when you take these candles and you burn dragon blood over them, then they become special. Now not all candles work for this, so I had to find this specific one. They have to be made out of drain wax."

"What the heck is drain wax?" Discord said as he watch Spike drop blood in to the candles.

"It's a special wax that's made from a special tree." Spike finished dropping his blood into the seven candles and then he set them in a pattern next to the bed.

Spike got up and set the clock on top of Discord's chest. He then started to lite the candles. Right away the candles blow up in bright blue flames. Spike was no longer holding a candle, but rather he was holding a bright blue fire ball. He set them down as he began to drawl a circle on the ground. Discord watched as the circle on the ground became a complicated weird symbol. Spike then placed the bright blue fire ball candles inside the of the circular symbol. He then stood up and made one last final cut that unleashed a lot more blood onto the symbol. Spike then opened a box, and then wrapped up his hand. Discord was about to ask him what was he doing now when Spike pulled out a small bundle of what looked like hay.

"What's that?" Discord asked.

"It's called nether straw. I'll tell you more about it later."

Discord could see that Spike was very serious about what he was doing. Even his voice was stern and serious. Spike then looked up at Discord as he reached over and turned on the clock. The constant ticking of the clock forced Discord to follow the soothing rhythm.

"Alright Discord, I want you to stare at this clock and just concentrate on its rhythm. Do nothing else."

Discord really didn't know what was going on, and what Spike was going to do.

"Spike, what are you actually doing here?

"I'm going to put you back into your dream so I can see exactly what is going to happen, and so you can get more answers."

"How are you going-"

"Don't worry about how. Just forget about everything and focus on the clock OK?" Discord grunted in annoyance as he reluctantly followed orders without question.

Discord laid on the bed as he continued to stare at the clock, following the soothing rhythm. Spike, after seeing that Discord was just concentrating on the clock and doing nothing more, lit up the the bundle of nether straw. The room filled with very light blue smoke. The smoke wasn't heavy or disturbing, but rather it was comfortable and made Discord feel peaceful. He tried hard to stay concentrated on the clock, but it was super tempting for him to look at whatever Spike was doing. He could see Spike walking around the symbol as he said some kinda chant that Discord couldn't quit hear. He then continued to focus on the clock. Tick Tick Tick went the clock. Discord's eyes followed the rhythm as he began to lose himself, as if he was day dreaming.

Discord waited for what felt like an hour in a lifeless chant before he finally got fed up. He sat up as anger filled him. He then stood up in frustration. He really didn't want to do what Spike was asking of him. Now Spike couldn't even do what he was trying to do. Discord had waited long enough, and he wasn't going to wait anymore.

"Spike this is stupid. If you think this idiotic like voodoo trick is going to work, then your-" Discord was cut off at what he saw.

Discord was thrown back , as he was standing inside of a door way. Behind him was Spike in his room doing his chant. The thing that really freaked him out was that he was also staring at himself sleeping on Spikes bed. He was asleep and now he was dreaming, well at least something close to it. When he turned to the other side of the doorway that he stood in, he saw the room he woke up in the last time he dreamed about the house. Discord was freaked out of course and he had a ton of questions, but right now he knew he had to keep his cool and do his job. With that, Discord walked in to the room and shut the door behind him. He was then now finally back in the demon house that many victims died in. It was also were poor little Silver Blitz was trapped in. If she was a demon then Discord was going to find out. In fact, he was there to find out all of his questions. Who was Sliver Blitz? How many ponies died there? How was he connected to the house? And what was the bull creature that caries the darkness illuminating lantern?

"Well, here goes nothing." Discord took a deep breath. "I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch."

 **Author's Note:**

Don't worry for those who are confuse. It will all be explain in the next chapter. Well, Discord is dreaming about the house again. Let's see what happens this time.

Leave a like and a review.

Till Next Time!


	27. Daydreamer part 2

Daydreamer Part 2

Discord walked down the same hallway that carved into his mind. He wasn't for sure what to do, so he went to the closes room he remembered experiencing something. He opened the door to Silver Blitz's room. He instantly flashed back to the vision he had of himself "hurting" Silver Blitz. He still couldn't believe that he thought of something so evil and cruel like that. But he couldn't think of that right at that moment. He had mission to do. The only problem was what was the mission? Discord had no clue on what he was actually suppose to do. Spike didn't tell him what he wanted Discord to do. Spike didn't even tell Discord what was the point of all of this. So Discord wasn't for sure what he was going to do. Discord looked around the room, trying to find something... _anything_ that could help him. Discord opened the closet to see if anything was in there. It was empty.

"This is hopeless. What am I even doing here?" Discord asked angrily. It was at that moment when Discord heard a fainted laugh. A nice fun, playful laugh. As if somepony was having a good time with their friends and family or something. He turned around and looked around the room to see if anypony was in there with. But it was only him. He looked down the hall. There wasn't anypony there. A part of Discord thought it could be that bull creature, However, it wasn't a dark evil laugh and it wasn't a laugh of a child. So it couldn't have been Silver Blitz. Another part of Discord wondered if it was in his head. If his mind was trying to play tricks on him. Well, nopony was here but him. So it must've been in his head. Discord then just went back to looking around the room.

 _Let's not try to scare myself_

But Discord didn't know what he was looking for. The room was almost empty, there wasn't a lot in the room. Discord was running out of places to look, but that was when he remember the secret door that he hid in the last time he was here. Discord went over to the wall and opened the door. He was hoping he would find Silver Blitz. There was so many questions he wanted to ask. No. There was so many questions he _needed_ to ask her. However, when he opened the door, there was nothing inside. Just his luck. Discord groaned madly and slammed the door shut. Discord hated being clueless.

 _This is pointless. Spike, what am I suppose to be doing?_

Discord started pacing the room wondering what he was going to do next. He could looked around the house. He was a little scared of running into a demon or any monster. But when Discord put more thought to it he realized there was a pattern. Every time he went to the house, nothing would happen at first. Then after he walked around for some time then something would come out. Maybe he should just walked the around the house and see what happen.

 _Wait, but I don't want to get attack!_

True, but he was sure that was what Spike wanted him to do. He wanted Discord to be bait.

 _Oh boy._

Discord was scared. He hated being in the house. But yet a part him wanted to be here. It was all because of Silver Blitz. Maybe he could find her. Maybe she would help him. Maybe he could get more answers. He still couldn't move from the room, thought.

 _Stop being scare. Just go!_

It was then he heard the laugh again, but this time it was louder. A lot louder. Discord then knew this time it wasn't in his head. He walked back to the door to looked out into hallway, excepting to see Silver Blitz or even that Bull creature. He peeked out into the hall, preparing himself to run, scare or even die. But when he looked out he saw something that he shocked him.

It was a pink balloon.

Discord stood there. Not really sure what to do next. The balloon was a good thing. It wouldn't hurt anypony, right? As if things weren't weird enough, Discord heard a whistle. And sounded like it came from the balloon. The balloon whistle?!  
Discord step back and looked at the balloon.

 _Did that balloon whistle? A balloon that can whistle? How come I never thought of that?_

Discord stared at the balloon as if it was a staring contest. The balloon whistle continue for a couple more minutes before moving and started floating away into another room. Discord wasn't for sure what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he was seeing correctly.

"A whistling balloon leading me into another room. This is going to be bad." Discord started following the balloon to the room it went into. It looked like a room he never been in before. Before he walked in, he took a deep breath.

"I should of listen to C.D. I blame you, Luna." Then he walked in.

What he walked into was nothing even close to what he was excepting. There was tons of balloons there, all in different colors. They were wearing party hats and it sounded like they were children, talking to each other. The room itself was huge. There was even a disco. Discord looked around, completely stunned. Where was he at? There was no way he was seeing this. He looked down and saw that there was even balloons shape as dogs wearing party hats.

 _Where am I? I'm not seeing this. I'm not. There's no way._ Discord stood there, not for sure what to do. Discord couldn't believe he was seeing this.

It looked like that their were having fun. None of them seemed scare or anything. They were having a good time.

 _Balloons can't feel feelings. Of course, balloons can't talk or whistle or have a party. I'm so confused._

Discord looked and saw that there was one balloon, crying alone in a corner. Why? Why was balloon sad? Discord look at it, trying not to think about the awkward feeling he was having in the situation. He then saw a black balloon float over to the table and a glass cup and a fork lifted up into the air as if the balloon was putting it up. It used the fork and tapped it lightly on the glass to get the other balloons's attention. The balloons stopped whatever their were doing and turned to "face" the black balloon. All of of sudden a talk bubble appeared right above the black balloon.

 _Just when I thought this couldn't get any more weird._

Writing appeared in the talking bubble but the writing was in another langue that Discord had never seen before. So he had no idea what it was saying. It seemed that the other balloons knew for they were laughing and cheering with each other. The black balloon turned around and looked at a double door closet. Discord was looking at it too. The closet door started to creak open very very slowly. Discord saw as the door slowly was opening when two white hands with bloody claws came out between the door and started to open the door a lot faster. Discord leaned against the door that headed back to the hallway.

"Yep, that was more of what I was excepting."

When the hands was close to opening the closet door the hands retreated back into the closet. Not even 3 seconds later when the hands came back but this pushed the doors so hard that the doors flew across the room. Discord stepped back a little as the door flew, trying not to get hit. When the smoke cleared, Discord looked up, only to see a humanoid figure it was wearing yellow pants with dots on them. The skin was white and very pale. Its chest was scaly and almost looked like a skin of a dragon. Both arms were covered with thick long nails with blood leaking down them. The creature wore a chain that hugged his body tightly with no remorse. The chain supported a humongous hammer that was on the creature's back. the hammer was at least 8 to 9 feet long with a head that was at least three feet wide. His neck had spikes coming out of it and expanded about 2-3 feet. His eyes and mouth were black and had spikes that lined up from his nose to his forehead. He had long red hair and his head was a pale white.

He was bowing as the balloons were cheering and chanting for him. The smaller balloons were using the forks to bang against the table. He lifted his head up blows fire out of his mouth. The balloons cheered at the sight. Discord screamed as he fall back and landed on his butt. The black balloon floated high in the air which drew Discord's attention. Then the talk bubble appeared and showed pictures that made Discord's eyes widened. It was a picture of Discord running then next to it a plus sign, and a picture of the weird crown creature with a chainsaw with another plus sign next to it and a picture of the creature that chased him in the basement with a equal sign next to it. And next to that was, in big bold bloody letter:

HAPPY FUN TIME!

The creature looked at the words and laughed,"Sounds like fun. I can't wait to get started," It said as it put out a chainsaw from its stomach.

Discord screamed as he saw the creature looked at him "Nope!" He yelled as he ran away.

He ran down the hallway trying to get to the stairway. But just as came close to it he saw his old friend. The creature that looked like him from the basement. The creature let out a loud roar as it saw Discord.

"You got to be kidding me!" Discord yelled. He turned around to run away, only to see the clown looking creature crawling its way towards Discord. Discord realized he was trapped. They had were coming from both sides. He had nowhere else to run. He didn't know what to do. With his life on the line, Discord was sure of only one thing :

That he really, really, really, without a shadows of a doubt, extremely hated Spike.

Author's Note:

HAHAHAHAH! We're evil! Let's see what happens to Discord next time.I wanted this to be 2 parts but I got hold up so I''ll just make it 3 parts.  
Leave a like and a review.

Till Next Time!


	28. Who I Am

Who I Am

I don't know who I am.  
I don't know who I should be.  
I feel like the world is trying to tell me.  
I tried to run away  
from what I must guess is my fate.  
I never wanted it to play out this way.  
Because I fear of what I see.  
The cries that are calling out for me.  
I know what I see is real.  
I know how they all feel.  
But they don't understand that  
this can't be who I truly am.


	29. Where To Now?

div id="chapter-body" class="chapter-body double-spaced" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; hyphens: none;"  
div class="bbcode" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; word-break: break-word;"  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline;"Back In The Present/span/p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Why didn't I say anything to him?" I asked out loud./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I sat alone on my bed. It was late into the night. Nothing much changed since Discord came to "talk" to me. The nightmares had gotten worse. A lot worse. I would wake up screaming almost every night. Also, I could hear voices all through the night. No matter what I tried I could get them to stop. It was getting harder and harder to hide what was happening to me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I had spent the last few days avoiding Celestia. I didn't know what Discord told her but she was all over me, trying find out what was going on between us. Celestia was still mad at Discord for attacking me. I couldn't be mad at him. I was more scared. Whatever happen to him that made him act like that must have been terrible./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She still thought that he was behind all of this. I couldn't believe that Celestia actual thought that Discord had something to do with my wing. I knew how Discord could get sometime but this was cruel. Even for him. I wanted to tell Celestia the truth. But how could I? She wouldn't believe me. She never have before. It wouldn't have made anything better./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Even I had troubles believing what was happening to us. Discord knew something, I just didn't know what. He lied to Celestia about what happened and he seem scared when he came to talk to me. He wanted to know what happened to me that night. But why? Was Fluttershy right? Did Discord see something? I really wanted to talk to him but I couldn't get a hold of him. It seem nopony knew where he was. I guessed I blew my chances of getting help from someone who really knew what was going on. Of course, even if I could talk to him, what would I say to him? That some dead pony was the one who broke my wing and now was tormented me. I barely believed it. So what now? What was I going to do?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I knew that I needed to stop this. I needed to see what this griffin was doing to us and why. What did she want? I turned my head and looked out the window. Only one thought came to mind. The only idea I had left./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I needed to talk to Dusty./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I doubted it would work but I had no ideas left. I got off my bed and headed towards my door. I knew I couldn't fly there. Not with my wing broken. And I was too weak to use my magic. I was at the point that I barely had any strength at all. I was always tired but I didn't want to fall asleep, not knowing what was waiting for me. I guessed I was going have to walk there. I knew how unwise that sounded but I was going to get there one way or another./p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I was soon back on the streets of Canterlot. It wasn't as busy as it was during the day. But I did see some groups heading towards the bars and the nightclubs. Other than that, not as many ponies were on the streets. I kept trotting. Was I really doing this? Was I really going to go all the way to the cemetery? It took Discord hours to get back. A part of me wanted to turn back and go back to my room. But I couldn't. I needed to do this. I needed to talk to her. I needed to know what was going on and she was the only one who knew./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I was scare, though. I had no idea what she would do to me. She done so much I wasn't for sure how she would react. As long if I didn't make her mad or upset in any way, maybe it would be fine. I just had to be careful. I needed to keep my temper and be nice and maybe it will work. Just maybe./p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Princess Luna?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I stopped trotting and quickly turned around. "Who said that?!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Me?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I looked and saw a familiar face. I stepped back a little. It was the griffin from the other day, Misty. I was a little surprise to see her out this late at night./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""You?" I asked shocked. "What are you doing out here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I was going to ask you that," she said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Well, I asked you first," I said rudely./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""That house right there," she pointed to as I turned to see where she was pointing at," That's my house. I live there. Now what's your reason?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I scoffed."I don't need to tell anything to you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Well, that's some way to talk to someone," she said sarcastically. "I thought you would be a little nice."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""You thought wrong."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She went close up to me."I guess I did. But I get it. I don't like you and you don't like me. You're a princess after all. Why should you be nice to anyone? You're clearly are better than anyone else. Nothing bad ever happens to you. So why care what happens to anyone?" She turned and started to walk away./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I was a little stun at what she said to me and the way she talk to me. It was like she didn't know who I was or didn't care. That did kinda make me mad. She should have given me a little respect. But a part of me did feel bad. I was being rude to her first and it wasn't her fault why I was mad. She had nothing to do with what was happening to me or to Discord. I was taking my anger out on someone else. I shouldn't have been acting like that. Especially after what happened days before./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Wait," I spoke up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What?" she asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Look, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm just been through a lot and I'm taking it out on you. I know it's not right. I'm really sorry," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She took a deep breath. "You're fine. I had worse happen to me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Also, you're wrong," I added./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""About what?" she snapped./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Bad things has happen to me. Some a lot worse then others," I said. I was mainly thinking about the situation I was in. The whole reason why I went to her store in the first place./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I know. I was just saying random bullshit," she admitted to me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I gave a small laughed. "I see."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""So what are you doing out this late?" she asked again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Oh. I was just going out for a walk. That's all," I lied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She smirked. "You know I consider it a talent when I can tell when someone is lying to me. And you are."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I looked at her shocked. "What?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""You don't have to lie."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I'm not," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She looked at me for a moment."You're going to see her, aren't you?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"How did she know? How would she know?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I stared trotting away from her. "Why am I talking to you about this?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I didn't see why she wanted to know so badly. It wasn't her business what I did or what I was doing. It wasn't her problem or her concern. It's not like she cared or anything. She was just being curious and very nosy. I told her I was "sorry". I didn't know what more I needed to do with her. I barely knew her. It wasn't like we were friends or anything. I didn't need to tell my problems to someone I barely knew./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She followed from behind me. "Hey, don't feel bad. It's just question."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Look, I don't want to talk about it," I said, trying to be calm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I know what you're doing. You don't need to hide it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Please, just leave me be," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I know why you're not talking," she said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I gave her a mad glare."You don't know nothing about me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes, I do. You're scared that I'm going to think that you're crazy. But you need answers about something. That's why you came by to the store. You needed answers. You seen my grandmother and now she doing something to you. But you fear that no one will believe you including Princess Celestia. Which I'm betting you didn't say anything to her."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I stopped and looked at her, speechless. She sum up everything in just a few sentences. How did she guess this? How did she know all of this? I started to wondered that maybe I could trust her. I started wondering if this was all real. I already knew who I dealing with and yet I still couldn't say it our loud. I was lying to myself. all believe of what I feared. Because of what had happened to me before. Maybe she had a point./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Well, guess what princess?" she continued."I feared that too. When I learned what I was, I was scared that everyone would think I was crazy or just out for attention. But denying what I was was hurting me rather than helping me. I seen a lot in my life. So what you tell me won't be that hard to believe."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I looked at her with doubt. "Would you believe me if I told you I was taken to a place that might as well been Hell?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes," she answered without hesitating./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""You thrust ponies way too easily," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""No, I don't. I just know know what's out there," she said. "You're not the first."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I looked at her confused."What do you mean?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""There have been others that have seen her. "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I looked at her."Really?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yeah. She doesn't hide from the world. I think she wants something but I don't know what. Maybe help."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I scoffed."She has an interest way of asking for it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Did you ask her what she wanted?" she asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes, but she won't tell me," I answered./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""So now you're going to talk to her?" she asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I didn't know if I could thrust her. I felt like I could but I wasn't sure. She was telling me all these things about her. But why? Was she trying to tell me something? Maybe I could tell her about what was going on with me. Not everything of course...but some. A little couldn't hurt, right? I could use the help. Plus, it she was related to Dusty. I could use a small help. Just until I could find discord and tell him what was going on and get him to help me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes. I'm going to talk to her. I'm going to try to reason with her and get her to tell me what's going on," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Misty looked at me with concerned. "What has she done to you?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""More than enough," I said, harshly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She said nothing to that statement. I guessed she wasn't sure on what to say. So she asked me a different question./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Are you actual going to walk there this late at night?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I have no choice?" I replied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""It will take awhile to walk there," she pointed out to me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I know that. But I must get there. I can't fly there because of my wing and I don't have a lot of strength to use my magic."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She looked at me, surprise."She must have done a lot to you. I'm really sorry."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I signed."It's not your fault. It's her."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Let me take you there."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I don't want you to walk there alone. I have a wagon with a steam engine. It will take less time to get there," she offered me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I smiled at her."I appreciated it but you don't have to help me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes, I do. She's my grandmother and I don't like her hurting others pony. Including you. It isn't right what's she doing."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""You don't know what she been doing to me," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I know it ain't good. Plus, I want to help. I am related to her. Maybe she will listen to me. Maybe I can convince her to stop," she said. I never even thought of that. Maybe she could get Dusty to stop. Maybe this griffin could help me end all of this and get things back to normal./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Fine. I guess I could use some help," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I followed Misty back to her house. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Not only I was going back to the cemetery that started this, I was going to face the one who caused this with someone who was related to them. Never thought that would happen to me. Out of everything that could have happened, this was it. I was going to talk to a ghost. That was a new one for me. I wondered what Discord would have thought of this. It was crazy as it sounded./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What are you?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What?" she asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""You said you found out what you are. What does that mean?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Oh. That. I'm a psychic," she said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"My eyes widened. Was she really telling me this? Was she being serious to me about this?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""You can see ghosts?" I questioned./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""No, I can't see ghosts. But I can feel them," she corrected me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What does that mean?" I asked, confused./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I can tell if a ghost or demon is nearby and know how they are feeling," she said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Really?" I asked. "I never hear of anyone who had such a power."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She noticed the look on my face."Hey, don't believe me. I could easily show you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""No. No. You're fine," I said. I was debating in my head if she was telling me the truth. Of course, with everything that have happen to me the last few weeks, I guessed it shouldn't have been that hard. Everything was happening way too fast for me to wrap my head around it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She smiled but I could see doubt on her face. "Alright. Anyways, before we go. Are you really sure you want to do this?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I blushed a little."To be honest, not really but I know I need to try something."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Okay. That's all I needed to hear, princess."/p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"********************/p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"We looked at the entrance to the cemetery. Misty stood right next to me. I was shaking really badly. The last time I was here something tried to killed me. I was even more scared now than before. I didn't know what to except. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I was kinda glad that I had someone with me. It made it easier to not change my mind about this. But at the same time it made it worse. Now I had to worry about her and me. I was hoping that Misty could convince Dusty to stop./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""It been so long since I been here," Misty said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I don't want to go inside," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""We can leave, you know?" Misty reminded me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I know." I signed. "But I can't."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She nodded. "Alright, here goes nothing," she said as she started to walk inside./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I waited a few second before I followed her. We slowly looked around at all of the graves. I already knew which one I was looking for. I tried to remember where Dusty's grave was. I trotted pass each one, trying to find hers. I went by the cliff where Discord fell the night this started. I looked down as if I was still waiting for him. In a way, I was. A part of me really wished that I told Discord the truth. I was staring to wonder if he would believe me. If he did see something then he would have no choice but to believe me. Maybe he would. Maybe. I took one last look down the cliff before trotting away. I passed a few more graves before I came upon the one I was looking for./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I found it," I said. Misty came up to me and looked at it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"It been a long time since I seen it," she said. I said nothing and kept staring down at the grave./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Princess, can I ask you something?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I turned and looked at her."What?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Do you believe in ghosts?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I signed."I don't know what to believe in anymore."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Okay. Dose Princess Celestia believe in them?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I laughed."No she doesn't."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""So that's why you try not to believe in them. Because Celestia doesn't believe," Misty said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What no?!" I said, shocked."I made that choice on my own!"/p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""That's what you keep telling yourself, princess," A voice said from behind./p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I quickly turned around as soon as I heard it. I already knew who it was. After all this time, it was me who came to her and not the other way around. I could feel myself start shaking. It was the same feeling I had that same night that this all had started. I tried not to show fear and stay calm and still. I needed to get Dusty to tell me more than what she had been. I needed her to help me understand what was going on and why she was doing this./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Dusty," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She smiled. "Oh, now you say who I am? I'm impress. I guess this is working. Slowly but surely."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Misty looked at me very confused."Wait, is she here? Do you see her?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I thought you can feel them?" I questioned./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I can. But doesn't mean I can tell who they are," she defended herself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Dusty looked at her."Why is she here?" she said with anger./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""It's a long story," I said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What's a long story?" Misty asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I'm talking to her." It as at this moment I remembered that she couldn't see Dusty. I knew where this would lead./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Okay, why are you here?" Dusty asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""I came to talk to you," I answered./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She laughed."There's nothing to talk about. I already told you what you needed to do."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""No, you didn't!" I yelled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Misty looked at me."She didn't what?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes, I did. Tell him. Tell your friend," Dusty said, cheerfully. "I mean he's going through some shit too."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I gave her a cold glare."I know he is. Because of you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"That was what I hated the most about this. The point that Discord was affected by this. It was bad enough that I was stuck in this. But her messing with Discord made it worse. She should have left him alone and done nothing to him. I wondered what she been doing to him and why she was. My only guess was so he would believe me since he would have seen something. But I wasn't sure of it. Discord did want to know what happened that night. She must have done something bad to him. She should have just left him out of it. She was mad at me. She just should had just left it between us./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Misty got closer to me."Who's he? What are you two talking about?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""No. Not because of me. I didn't want to deal with him but something else did. I have nothing to do with him," Dusty laughed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""And why would I believe this?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Why would I why lie? I have no reason to," she said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Then why don't you stop it?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Stop what?" Misty asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What can I do? Even if I could it's not my problem. It's his," Dusty simply said. "Besides, somepony just wants his help. I ain't going to stop that."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I groaned madly."This is pointless."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Okay. Will you please tell me what's going on here? I'm so confused," Misty cried./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Dusty looked at me madly. "You shouldn't have brought her into this."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I looked at Misty."Your grandmother isn't the easiest one to talk too."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Dusty stood there impatiently. "Are you even listening to me?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Misty nodded. "So she's really here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes." I pointed to where Dusty was standing."Right there."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Really?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She looked at where I was pointing at./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Okay. Never thought I would do this but here goes nothing." She took a deep breath. "I know we never met and I can't see you or anything, but I know you want something. So why don't you tell her what you want and then we can move on from this?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Dusty looked at Misty then to me."Is this for real? Is she for real?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes, this is for real?" I snapped. "I'm talking to a someone who is dead with someone who can't even see you. But yet, I can and I'm talking to you. Thrust me, this is real even when it shouldn't be."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Dusty didn't say anything for moment. She just looked at us. I knew how she was feeling. This all was seem unreal but it was. This was really happening. Not of this should be real. None of this should have been happening but it was. I felt really dumb for even trying to talk to her. I felt dumb for bringing Misty along. I felt dumb for talking to someone who wasn't even alive and believing that I was. And yet I couldn't admit to myself what she was./p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Dusty signed and spoke calmly."Okay. I don't want to give answers. But I will say this. This is all happening for a reason. You may not understand that now and will hate me for a long time. Rightfully so. But in the future, you will thank me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Thank you?!" I yelled. "For what?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""For getting you to stop lying to yourself. All its been doing is hurting you. You don't even see it. I'm trying to help you. That's all I want. The truth." She smiled as she walked up to me. She put a talon on my cheek. "Plus, he can help you. And don't worry. He will believe you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""How do you know?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"She shrugged. "I just do and you do too." Then she slowly faded away until she was completely gone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I stood there, not really sure how to react to this. I did get something out of her but I wasn't clear of what. I wasn't sure what she meant by what she said. She said this was happening for a reason. What reason could it possible be? And if she wasn't doing anything to Discord then what was going with him? I now knew that I needed to talk to him. Something needed to be done and now I was thinking that Discord might just be the key./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Soooo? Mind filling me in with what the hell just happened?" Misty asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Sure thing. Where do I start?" I joked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""From the beginning."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I was about to speak what I heard a voice call my name. "Luna?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"I was hoping it was somepony alive. We both looked up to see who it was and it was someone I didn't except. Discord stood in front of us but he wasn't alone. Spike was right beside him, holding what looked like a camcorder. To be honest, it was no shocker to see Discord. I guessed it was only a matter of time before Discord would come here for answers. I wasn't so surprise that Discord was here but Spike. He had nothing to do with this. So what reason could he have to came to this place? Unless, Discord told him what happened and now Spike was helping him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Who the hell are you two?" Misty said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Discord and Spike looked at Misty with unfriendly faces./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Rude much?" Spike asked, annoyed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Discord? Spike?! What are you two doing here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Wait, you know these two?" Misty asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Yes, I do," I answered./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""And it looks like we got a lot to talk about," Discord said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""What do you mean?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Spike and Discord looked at each other with concerned before looking back at me. I started getting worry. Did they see something bad? Did something harm them? What were they going to say to me? What did they know? I said nothing as I waited from one of them to speak./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;""Well, let's say a lot had happen to all of us. We know that," Spike said. "We need each others help. Now I think it's time to tell each other what we know."/p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Discord then spoke up,"I think we should start with you, Luna ,telling us who you were just talking too."/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="authors-note bbcode" style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5rem; padding: 16px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 1px solid #424959; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; word-break: break-word; background: #313b4c; color: #a3abc3; border-radius: 3px; line-height: 1.7em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Author's Note:/span  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Yeah! Group is all together, but Discord's story is not done just yet! What is happening to him? What will happen to the group now? How will this end? Find out soon!/p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"Till Next Time!/p  
/div 


	30. Daydreamer Part 3

**Back In The Past**

Discord woke up with a loud scream. He was breathing really fast for he couldn't control himself at that moment. He took him a moment for him to realize that he was back in the room he fell asleep in and that what he saw was nothing more but a dream. One part of him was getting tired of having dreams of that house. He nothing to do with and hardly knew anything about it. And at the same time he felt like the more he was there the more he felt like he was going crazy. Maybe he was. He was dreaming about murdered children and having visions of hurting them in any way possible. No normal creature has dreams like that and most definitely didn't have thoughts like the one Discord had at the house. Discord knew he wasn't normal; he never wanted to be. But this was more than crazy. Beyond crazy. It was insanely crazy what was happening to him. And the creatures who nearly killed him was the craziest thing of all. He didn't know what was real or not anymore. He wasn't for sure what was happening. What did everything he saw mean? What happened? He saw himself. What did that mean? How was that possible? Was that part of the dream or was that real? He didn't know anymore.

He turned his head and saw Spike on the floor sitting whispering something to himself but Discord could not hear what he was saying. He looked up at Discord shocked and a little scared. Discord was confused at first but then realized why. Spike saw everything. Spike saw his dreams. He didn't know how but he knew Spike saw everything. Discord felt guilty that Spike had to witness that. A part of him was regretting getting Spike into this. Maybe he should had kept to himself. Of course, he wouldn't have known what to do. Discord stared at Spike. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry. Before he could say anything, however, Spike got up and ran out of the room. Discord got up from the bed and followed Spike. Spike ran down the hall with Discord don't too far behind. Spike stopped at a door and opened it and went inside. Discord walked with him and saw that they were in the library. Spike started grabbing books from the shelves and looking through them. He was clearly looking for something within them.

"Spike, what was that? How did you do that?" Discord asked.

Spike said nothing to Discord. Discord now wanted nothing but answers. He waited to long for them. Now he was going to get something out of this.

"Spike?! Are you deaf or something? I asked you a question?!" Discord said again.

Spike still said nothing which started to anger Discord. Spike pay no attention to him. He kept looking through book after book after book until he finally stopped at one. He flipped through the pages. Discord looked behind him to see what Spike was trying to find. Spike stopped at one page and nodded. He found what he was looking for. He walked over to a table and pulled a chair out and sat down. He took a deep breath and looked up at Discord.

"Spike?! What's going on?! I want answers and I want them now!" Discord yelled.

"You might want to sit down. This may take a while," Spike said.

Discord looked at spike really confused but nodded. He walked to the table and sat down at a chair next to Spike. He braced himself for what he was about to hear but even then he wasn't prepare for what Spike was going to tell him and where this was going to lead.

* * *

Discord found himself at the one place he didn't want to be. He didn't know how on the heaven's grounds did Spike even convinced him to come back the house. It Spike an hour to do it but he did it. Discord was cussing and beating himself up for even agreeing to come back. Spike didn't know it but Discord only came back for Silver Blitzs. He wanted to help her stop the monster that was holding her here and wouldn't let her move on. In order to do that, though, he needed answers with what was happening with him. Even if that meant going back to the house and back in the basement where he found the phoenix. However, if anyone was more shocked about this than Discord was Spike, who was trying to keep himself together and not pass out. He already thrown up like 3 times since they enter the was then that Spike knew that Discord was telling the truth.

"Honestly, I thought you were pranking me or something. Now I really wish that you were," Spike said scarily.

"I wish I was too," Discord said.

It surprised Discord how much Spike really did believed in this kind of thing. He didn't just have a book about it. He had a whole collections; all about ghost, demon and old legends. Discord never saw this side to Spike. It made him wondered what else did Spike do and was into. He also wondered if Twilight knew about it and if she did what she thought about Spike...hobby. Discord looked at the many books Spike brought with them. He notice that most of the books were all written by the same author, Shredder. He had heard of that name before but he didn't know of it that well.

Spike went to where the secret hatch was from Discord's dream under the staircase. Spike opened the door and took a quick peek inside but he didn't want to go inside. He closed the door and took a few steps back and looked up at Discord who was not far behind.

"Where did you find the Phoenix?" Spike asked.

Discord walked over to the other side of the basement to the corner. "Here."

"There?" He walked over to Discord."Just right there?"

"Well there was a status there but then it tried to kill me."

Spike eyes widened."Wait, what?! It came to life and tried to kill you?! "

Discord laughed. "Of course not. That just sounds crazy. He shape sifted to another creepier, bloodier, and less handsome looking version of me then torn off my wings and then tried to kill me?"

He thought to himself for a moment."When I say it like that it sounds crazy either way."

Spike looked down at the spot and held his claw out. Discord reached into Spike's bag and pulled out the Phoenix and handed it to Spike.

"That's interesting indeed."

Discord turned his head, confused. "What?"

"You said you saw a version of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Like the one in your dream?"

"Yeah. That's the one. I'm impress you figure that out so quickly," Discord said.

Spike looked down at the Phoenix. "So it's in the house but it's not in the house?"

Discord got a little weird out on how Spike said that. "I guess."

He wasn't sure on what to say to Spike but it didn't really matter because Spike wasn't saying much either. Spike kept his eyes on that one spot on the floor and at the Phoenix; deep in thought. Discord knew Spike was on to something. Spike a couples deep breaths and finally looked up at discord.

"This might not make sense to you but I think I have an idea of what is happening to you," Spike said.

Discord's body got really tense. "Well what is it? What is happening to me?"

"I don't know how or why but I think you travel to this house how without actually going there in your sleep. Kinda like Princess Luna but a little different."

Discord stared at Spike. He wasn't sure if he hear correctly. Maybe his ears were broken because it was the most craziest thing he heard of. Discord pulled out one his ears and check to see if there was something wrong with. He looked inside his ear. Nothing seem wrong with it. He put his ear back and looked at Spike. He guess he did hear Spike right.

"Excuse me, what are you telling me?"

"Somehow or for some reason you are connected to this house when you sleep. I don't know why, though. I have an idea. But it can't be. Not you."

"What do you mean?"

"They're creatures like that but...no."

"Hello?! What are you saying? What do you mean that I'm traveling without traveling? That's like saying I'm eating without eating or running without running." Discord thought to himself at his comment. "Well, I guess you could if you were dreaming or were like me."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, if you were dreaming," he agreed. "For that to be possible though you had to be..."

"What?!" Discord yelled. "What?"

Spike looked up at Discord. "A soul dreamer."

"What?"

Spike gave Discord back the Phoenix.

"I think it's time to pay Princess Luna a little visit."

 **Author's Note:**

Hmmm. What's going on now? What will happen next? And what is Spike trying to tell Discord? So many questions. Let's see what is going to happen next.

Leave a like and a review.

Till Next Time!


	31. What She Saw

Back In The Past

He looked down at Luna as she laid there unconscious on the hospital bed. He placed his paw on the bed right next to her. She had been there for 2 days now and still haven't woken up. Discord now knew he needed to talk to her. He knew he needed to tell her what has been happening to him the last few days. But Discord didn't know how he was going to tell or what he was going to say to her. Something was happening to him and had an idea that Luna saw something as well. Mostly likely the very thing that was causing all of this. But how was he going to tell her what had been happening to him? Would she even believe him? Spike barely believed him. He was just lucky that Spike gave him a chance but would Luna do the same? And even if she did see anything, would she even tell him? Maybe she wouldn't trust him enough to tell him what she had seen. At this point, he didn't know anything anymore. A part of him was now thinking that this wasn't a good idea. Regardless if is was or not, he first had to wait till Luna woke up.

"Oh, Luna. What happened to you? What did you see?" Was all he said.

Discord kept looking at her wing. He wondered what had happened. What did this to her? He did have a few ideas but he wasn't really for sure. Hopefully, he could get something out of her.

He all of sudden felt a gripped on his paw. He looked down and saw it was Luna's hoof. Discord's eyes widened at this. He looked at her and saw her eyes slowly opened. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. As weird as it sounded to him, it almost remaindered him of Silver Blitzs. Luna looked up at him and was quit as she stared at him. Discord stood still, waiting for Luna to say something.

"Where am I?" Luna asked. She was clearly confused.

"At the hospital," he answered.

She looked around the room as if she was making sure. She then turned her head and faced Discord. Her gripped on Discord's paw became tighter. She looked at him with pale eyes and seem very scared of something. But Discord didn't know what.

"Luna, What's-" He began to say before she interrupted him.

"Don't let them hurt me. They want to kill me. Don't let them. Please," She begged.

Discord was starstruck at what she was saying to him. What did she mean? Who was she talking about?

"Who's they? Who want to kill you?"

"The monsters...from my dreams...they will...find me. They always have...they always will." Her gripped became even tighter. Discord tried to pulled away but couldn't.

"She showed me. They will come after me." Luna began to cry. "Don't let what happen to her happen to me."

Silver Blitzs! He already knew who Luna was talking about. Which meant Luna saw her too. What else did Luna see? Luna began to shaking as she cried. Her fears getting the better of her.

"Don't let them take me."

"Luna, calm down. Nothing is going to kill you," Discord said. She looked up at him. Her gripped tighter than before. It didn't help that it was his bad paw. "Luna, you need to let go of me. Look, can you see? You're fine."

"Tell that to her. Tell that to the little filly. That poor thing never stood a chance." She looked up at the ceiling. "I can see him. He's not happy with me. Don't let him take me. Not again...not again...not again..."

She repeated that over and over again till she closed her eyes fell unconscious once more.

"So she does know something?" Spike asked. They were back in at Twilight's castle in Spike's room. Spike sat on his bed as Discord paced around the room.

"Of course she does," Discord said.

"Well, what else did she say?"

"Nothing much."

"Did you tell her what was happening to you?"

"No."

"Why not?" Spike snapped.

"I don't know. I just didn't," Discord said, sadly. He was all ready and prepared to tell her. But when she woke up again, he couldn't say anything. It was as if something was telling him not to say anything. So he put on a fake smile and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Great. That's just great," Spike said, angrily.

"Look, that's not even the point. She saw her too. She saw Silver Blitzs. Just like I did," Discord said.

Spike looked up at him."And you want to know why? Because she's some demon who most likely trying to get two of some of the most powerful creatures in all of Equestria!" Spike yelled.

"Whoa, gee Spike. Why are you mad at me?"

"Because everything we been doing has all been based on some stupid filly who you barely even know!"

"Don't talk like that about her! You don't know what she been though."

"Do you know?!"

Discord stepped back, a little stun at what Spike said. Discord thought about it and realized that he really didn't know much about her. What if Spike was right? What if she was some demon trying to trick him and Luna. Maybe she was the one behind all of this. Discord looked down at the floor. He didn't even know who to trust anymore. But every time he saw Silver Blitzs, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She didn't look like a demon. She looked like somepony who wanted help and be free. But how could he get Spike to see that? But he also needed answers. He wasn't for sure when he would talk to Luna again again. Even then, he didn't know how much she really knew. So what was he going to do? He thought to himself for a moment. He only had one idea. An idea that could get him answers and could get Spike to see the truth. It was dumb and most likely he was going to regret it but it was all he had left.

"I do know Spike. More than you know. I'm just going to have to prove it to you. I'm going to find the answers we want and at the same time prove that Silver Blitzs is trying to get help."

Spike looked at him with doubt.

"How? How are you going to do that?"

"We're going back to the house and we're not going to leave till we find Silver Blitzs ourselves."

Author's Note:

How will that turn out? Is Silver Blitzs really who she said she is? What will they see? And how does this tied in with Luna? Find out soon enough.

I will say this wasn't really edited. Sorry for that. I wrote this up within a hour and posted it. So correct me on thing if needed. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed it.

Till Next Time!:pinkiehappy:


	32. What You See

**"So you thought you could sneak in?" The creature in the chair that was facing the opposite direction of us asked. After our failed attempt of trying to sneak into the bar, the dragons dragged to us down to be confronted by this so-called all-powerful psychic. On the plus side, we got what we wanted. On the negative side, we weren't for sure exactly what was going to happen to us. I wasn't scared like Spike was but I was concern. I have to be prepared for whatever they had planned for us. I knew for one that dragons weren't always the nicest of creatures. So when it comes to them, you always had to be careful.**

 **"Well?" He spoke up, waiting for one of us to answer him. He swung the chair around to face us as he said "You really thought you could- what the hell?! What did you do to them?"**

 **What he was referring to was the marks and bruises that were on Discord's face. For he had try to fight back and get away but obviously failed miserably.**

 **"Sorry boss. The ugly one tried to fight back," one of the dragon said.**

 **Discord scoffed. "Hey, that's no way to talk to a princess.**

 **Spike and I rolled our eyes. "Sure Discord." Was all Spike could say.**

 **But that wasn't what I was really paying attention to. What actually caught my eye was when I saw this so-called psychic. Spike told us a little bit about him but he left out one big crucial detail. This psychic was not a pony nor a dragon and not even a griffin. In fact, this creature was a gargoyle. My eyes widen in surprise. I wasn't expecting that. I have heard about them and seen statues of them but never did I actually see one before. There are very rare around Equestria. I wasn't even for sure if Celestia ever seen one. So this was a little different for me. I knew how dragons, Griffin's and ponies work but not gargoyles. So I wasn't for sure how to respond to this. However, I wasn't very pleased that they dragged us down here and practically captured us. So I stood up angrily.**

 **"How dare you insult me and my friends like that?! You have no right treating**

 **a princesss like that nor have any authority to bring me down here by force."**

 **"Forgive me, princess but you were the ones to trespass first." He said.**

 **"What are you going to do with us?" Spike asked fearfully.**

 **"Well I'm going to help you. Since you were coming down here for that reason," he spoke calmly.**

 **I gave him a weird look. "What makes you think that?"**

 **He smiled at me." I feel distress coming from all of you. It seems that you all been wanting how but very unsure of how and from who. Is that right?"**

 **He walked right up to me and took a long look at my broken wing. " I feel anger when I look at you but not like you're angry but as if someone is angry at you. Did she do this to you?"**

 **"How would you know?" I asked.**

 **" I can see it through your eyes. I can see someone who's been playing around with you, messing with you, who shouldn't be here anymore. This wouldn't be the first time something like that had happen to you, right?"**

 **Our eyes wide open and we all look at each other with uncertainty and surprise. None of us gave him any clue of what we actually wanted or what we were doing. So how would he have known that? I guess Spike might had been right to have some belief that he could help us. It was either that or he was just a really good stalker.**

 **Spike looked at me. "I told you he was good."**

 **"So you're Shredder? This all big and powerful psychic or whatever?" Discord asked.**

 **"Yes I am. I have the ability to see memories and thoughts through the minds of the living and dead," he answered.**

 **"So like a mind reader?" I asked.**

 **"No. Not technically. A mind-reader can only read the thoughts you have at the present moment. I, on the other hand, can see your memories at any time of your life past or present."**

 **"Oh really?" Discord questioned doubtfully. "I don't believe this."**

 **"You calling me a liar?" He asked harshly to Discord.**

 **"I never said that," Discord defended himself.**

 **"Well you were thinking it."**

 **Discord went closer to me and whispered."I don't like this guy. He reads minds."**

 **" I thought I'd just clarified that I wasn't a mind reader."**

 **He turned and looked carefully at Discord. Discord gave me an uncomfortable look." You seem to have fear of abandonment. Why you always try too hard to please a friend. You fear to lose her. Some may call it love but I call it fear. That's why you have nightmares about it because you don't want to be alone."**

 **Discord scoffed at that. " I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm the Lord of chaos. I never fear of such pitiful things."**

 **"Then how come Princess Luna had to go into your nightmares only to find out that you worry about losing your friends? She never went into your dreams before, not until then."**

 **Discord went silent after that. He looked at me as if he needed to clarification that I never said anything about it. I questioned it to. How could he have known of that? Not many ponies knew that I went into his dreams or what he actually dreamt about. I never told Celestia or Twilight or anypony for that matter about what he had dreamt. I always kept it between us. So I didn't know how to respond.**

 **He saw this and smirk at us. "See what I did? You didn't believe me so I told you something that I should have never known and now you believe me. That's kind of what I do to get others to know that I'm not a fraud. So do you guys believe me now?"**

 **"Ummm sure." Discord answered.**

 **"Ok. Now that's out of the way, what exactly do you need help with?"**

 **"If you can see our memories why not just use that to find out yourself?" I asked.**

 **" I could but I do like others to speak for themselves. Also because I can only do it for so long and so many times. It is a rather tiring things to do. I know you have a hard time believing in this kind of stuff but I know it's because you fear how others would think of you by doing so."**

 **I knew very well how Discord felt now. It seems that Discord been telling me that but hearing it from someone else made me think if they were right. I didn't know what to believe in anymore. I spent my whole life being told one thing. So it's hard to listen when somepony else tells you another thing.**

 **"They both been through a lot. So I told them that maybe you could help. Do you know what's going on? Can you help us?" Spike asked.**

 **"Of course I can. I just need to know what exactly is going on with them."**

 **I looked about him. If I wanted any help I had to let out some things. He didn't need to know everything but I thought maybe I could tell him the main detail, the more important stuff. So I told him about Dusty and about some of the things I had been seeing and dreaming about. I also told him the night at the cemetery and how I first met her. But I didn't tell him about what I saw in my bathroom or about what I wanted to do to myself. He didn't need to know that nor did Discord and Spike. After I spoke, Discord but mostly Spike told him some of the things they saw. And I was a little stunned actually. They talked about a little who been communicating with Discord and taunting him with the same dreams about a murderous house. I made me wonder what else they been through. I guessed I missed a lot.**

 **Shredder look at as carefully and listen quietly as we spoke to him. It was as if he was trying to piece together everything and debating if what we were telling him was true. I was a little nervous that he wouldn't believe us. It was rather big and unbelievable story that we ourselves barely believe. But by the facial expressions he made, it seems that he was believing us.**

 **"Well, I must say you guys have been through a lot. The answer is still obvious but yet not," he said.**

 **"What do you mean?" Spike asked**

 **" I, myself, am not a hundred percent for sure what is happening to you two but I do know a few things that I do not believe you are aware of."**

 **"Like what?" I asked.**

 **"Like why you been seeing things. Like why you been spending your whole life debating if you were crazy or not. Like why you keep seeing things that you shouldn't be."**

 **"Why?" I asked.**

 **He gave me a smile very similar to the one Dusty gave me when we first met at the cemetery.**

 **"Simple. Because you are a psychic."**

 **It was as if I ran into a wall multiple times. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was that it? The whole time I was thinking I was crazy. And now some creature tells me it's because I could see them because I was the psychic. I didn't know what to think but when I look back it was as if that was what she was trying to tell me. Dusty and Misty we're both trying to tell me that but I didn't listen. I didn't know how to respond. How could I? I wasn't for sure what to say so I was pretty much speechless. Discord and Spike looked at him very much the same way that I was.**

 **"Ok what?! You're saying she is what now?!" Discord asked.**

 **"A psychic. That's what she is. That's why she can see them. Why she been seeing them. I can feel it. A psychic can feel the approach of another one. And I can feel her very strongly. It seems that Princess Luna has it a lot more powerful and stronger than most " he said confidently to us. There was no doubt in his mind that he was correct.**

 **"This has to be some kind of misunderstanding. There is no way I could be one," I said.**

 **"And why is that?" He asked me. "Doesn't it make sense now? All you been through."**

 **I shrugged"I don't know. In a way it's does. But I don't know how it can be true."**

 **"Well it is. That's much I can say."**

 **"Look at the bright side, it's better than being crazy." Spike tried to comfort me and make me feel better.**

 **"So that's it?"**

 **"Depends if you believe it is. Do you believe?" Shredder asked me.**

 **"I don't know."**

 **He looked at me for a moment and nodded. He could tell that this was a lot for me to process. And it was. A part of me try to make sense of it and try to put it together with everything that been happening but at the same time it just sound absurd. However, I was taught that everything that didn't make sense never meant that it wasn't true. I did believe that I was thinking too hard about it but I guess anypony would who was in my situation.**

 **Spike then walked up to Shredder and spoke up. " well first I would like to say since I didn't get the chance to it's an honor to meet you. I read all your books and loved every single one of them. I just knew from the start when discord first told me about what he was going through that you were the one who could help."**

 **"Wait, you always planned for us to go to him?" Discord asked.**

 **"Not at first. Not until you had your dream. That's what I knew I was going to but I needed proof. I need to know if it was all real or if it was a prank." As he said that he pulled out a camera from his bag that he had brought with him and handed it to Shredder." Now that I have it, I think this will make more sense now."**

 **"What is it?" Shredder asked.**

 **"A recording of some of the things I had managed to capture of some of the things that make me and Discord saw."**

 **"How did you get this?" He asked.**

 **"It's a long story," Spike said.**

 **2 weeks ago**

 **Spike couldn't believe that they were back at the house and it was Discord's idea. He barely got Discord to go the first time and now Discord had to convince HIM to go back. He only agreed to go back with Discord only because he didn't want Discord doing something that would get him killed. Would he regret it? Yes he would. But he was Discord's friend and he couldn't just let him get himself killed. Spike and Discord entered the house once again. But this time Spike brought something with him and it wasn't just the Phoenix. He had a small camcorder with him. This time if he did see anything or if discourse all anything he would see if he could capture it.**

 **"I hope you know what you're doing," Spike said. He never saw Discord like this before. It mad him wondered what else Discord saw and went through. It almost scared him.**

 **"I do know. We just need to find Silver Blitzs and ask her what this Phoenix is, what it dose and how to stop whoever is doing this," Discord explained. Of course, even he knew it was easier said then done. He signed. He was going to try to get this done as fast as possible. Discord started going up the stairs.**

 **"Where are you going?" Spike asked.**

 **"I first saw her in a bedroom upstairs. It's a good place to start looking for her."**

 **Spike shook his head and signed."How do you know we will see her? According to you she's dead. We're not going to find her."**

 **"I thought the same thing before. But when I came here, I saw her. I actually saw her, Spike. Among other things." He mumbled the last part as he thought about the little "vision" he saw.**

 **"You saw her?" Spike asked, confused and a little in disbelief.**

 **"Yeah. I saw her. It was as if she was alive." Discord looked down at the floor; a little upset knowing how her life was cut too short.**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Yes. I'm sure."**

 **Spike started following Discord. A part of him still doubting him.**

 **"If you say so."**

 **They headed up the stairs. Discord looked down the hall. He made sure there wasn't anything up there that would try to kill them. Discord walked slowly to the room that he first saw Silver Blitzs. He opened the door and walked in, Spike followed not too far behind. As excepted, there was nopony in there. Just the same broken bed and the secret door. Discord signed. It was worth a shot. Spike sat in the middle of the room; his arms crossed.**

 **"So what now?" Spike asked.**

 **"We look in some other room. Or we could wait and see if she comes in here."**

 **Spike groaned. He thought there was no point in even trying. Spike was for sure she wasn't going to help them. If SHE was even a SHE. Spike didn't trust this thing from the start. He was for sure that Silver Blitzs was leading them into a trap. But Discord trusted her and Spike didn't want Discord going in alone. A part of Spike wished that Discord didn't tell him anything. But he did and he couldn't change what happened. He knew he had help Discord to the end of this. He knew if anything were to happen to Discord, he would never be able to forgive himself.**

 **"Fine. Let's look around the house," Spike said.**

 **It had been three hours and still no luck. Silver Blitzs was nowhere in sight. In fact, nothing seem to show up. All the creatures and demons Discord talked about weren't there. It confused Spike. He started to wondered if this was a prank. Of course, this was a little big for Discord. But if this place was really as evil as Discord said it was then where were the monsters? Maybe it was better for them not to know. They looked and looked but saw nothing.**

 **Spike looked at the Phoenix. He wondered what it actually did. What was it meant for? Spike looked out the window in the living room. The sun was going down.**

 **"Discord, maybe we should come back. It's getting late," Spike said.**

 **He looked back only to find that Discord was no longer there in front of him. He called out Discord`s name but there was no response. Spike looked around the room and the kitchen but Discord wasn't there. So he walked up the stairs and onto the hallway. When he got there he saw Discord, standing very still.**

 **Spike started walking slowly up to him.**

 **"Discord. Discord, what are doing?" He asked, annoyed. Discord said nothing. Spike kept walking to him. Just as he thought he was going to get mad at him, Spike started getting a very uneasy feeling. The closer he got to him, the more he got scared. He started feeling as if his friend with something else. Something very evil. He started shaking and he wasn't for sure if he should even get closer to Discord. He started walking even slower than he was before as he was getting closer to him. It was like he was walking up to a black figure not knowing what would happen if he approached him. Spike had no idea why he was feeling this way. Why would he be afraid of his friend? As the feeling grew stronger, Spike started walking even slower as he came upon Discord.**

 **"Discord?" He asked confused and scared at the same time. Spike got up to Discord when he noticed that Discord started twitching. Spike reached out to touch him.**

 **"Discord?" He asked slowly. As he was about to touch him, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. The footsteps came followed by a devious little girl laugh. Spike quickly turned around and saw a small black pony shape figure run across the hall and down the stairs. Spike blinded, unsure if his eyes saw correctly. A part of him was confused to what he saw but he was also completely scared. He wasn't for sure if what he just saw was real. He was really hoping it was just his mind playing tricks on him, though he doubted it very much. He turned back to ask if Discord heard the footsteps and saw the figure but when he did turn around, Discord was nowhere to be found.**

 **"Discord!" He screamed very loudly.**

 **"Yeah. What's up?" Discord called from Silver Blitz's room.**

 **"What are you doing?" Spike asked madly.**

 **"Come on. I got something to show you."**

 **"Wait, what?! Did you not just see that?" Spike asked shocked.**

 **"Just come here."**

 **Spike carefully and reluctantly walked into the bedroom. As he entered, he saw Discord staring out at a open double door closet.**

 **"Come here Spike. I want to show you something."**

 **Spike groaned. "Discord!" He was about to walk up to him when he heard someone calling his name from downstairs.**

 **"Spike! Spike. Come down. I think I found something." It was Discord?**

 **Spike frozed as he turned around. Wasn't he just talking to him? He followed him up here. He couldn't be downstairs.**

 **"Discord?" He yelled back.**

 **"Yeah. I'm down here and why are you talking to yourself?"**

 **Spike quickly turned back to the closet. The Discord standing there looked down at Spike. Spike started shaking. He knew that wasn't his friends. He started to take steps backwards. Spike looked up at the Discord in front of him. It stood there for a moment before letting out a loud roar and jump at him. Spike scream loudly as he covered his face as if he was trying to protect himself. Spike fell backwards onto the ground as the creature went through him and disappear into a mist. Spike looked around the room, breathing heavily. He couldn't comprehend anything at that moment.**

 **"Discord! Discord!" He screamed. He didn't want to up there in that room alone. He got up from the floor and ran down the hall. He went down the steps when he bump into Discord; who was running upstairs after hearing Spike scream.**

 **Spike's started talking in incomplete sentences and hyperventilating. Discord couldn't understand what he was trying to tell him.**

 **"Spike! Calm down. What did you see?"**

 **"You! I saw you."**

 **"Spike, I have not been up there for ten minutes."**

 **"I know!"**

 **Discord gave him a confusing look "I don't follow."**

 **"Let's just say I think I say a demon that looks like you!"**

 **Discord screamed but then stop suddenly."Actually, compared to the other things I've been seeing that's actually pretty tamed."**

 **Spike looked at him scarcely. "Now I'm really scared." Spike started walking up and down the stairs. " I know what this is. This is karma getting back at me. Discord, I'm sorry for doubting you."**

 **"That's ok- wait you doubted me?!"**

 **Spike shrugged. "Well, it's not that surprising that any of us would."**

 **"Fair enough. I doubted myself. Literally." Discord signed.**

 **"What do we do?!"**

 **"I know." Discord walked up the steps.**

 **"What are you doing?!" Spike screamed.**

 **"Going to see what you saw. What else should we do?"**

 **"We should leave!"**

 **"Like I said that was pretty tamed. And besides, after one little jump scared and you're going to wuss out?"**

 **"Yes?" Spike answered in a high pitch voice.**

 **"Well, good luck with that." Then he continued up the steps.**

 **Spike stood there absolutely bewildered. "What is wrong with you?! Where are you going? Wait. Don't leave me down here alone! Discord!"**

 **He followed him up the stairs. He went up and stay at the top of the stairwell and peak around the corner.**

 **"Where did you see it?" Discord asked.**

 **"That room-..."**

 **That was when they were both interrupted by a growl and when they got the strange feeling that they were not supposed to be up there.**

 **"Spike, you said it look just like me?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **" I think I know what it is. Maybe we should go back downstairs."**

 **"Yeah, didn't you say you found something downstairs?"**

 **"Yes, I did."**

 **Discord turn and started heading closer to spike who is still peering around the corner. As approached him, he heard the same growl from behind him. He turned around as he looked at Silver Blitz's door that slowly opened. At the same time, a black mist quickly swept into the room.**

 **"Yep, downstairs."**

 **And they both quickly ran down the stairs. Well, actually more like tripping and tumbling against each other down the stairs.**

 **"Oh sure, you're used to it." Spike said annoyed.**

 **"Hey, I said it was pretty tame. Not that I was used to it."**

 **They ended up in the living room. They were both panting and hyperventilating, trying to keep their cool.**

 **"So... what...did...you... find?" Spike asked.**

 **"What? Oh... sorry. Follow me. By the way you don't have a weak stomach?"**

 **"Why?"**

 **Discord walk through the kitchen out into the backyard: Spike followed not too far behind.**

 **"So this is where you were when I was up there with that... Other thing?"**

 **"Ummm yeah."**

 **"Ok...ok."**

 **They walked across the yard to a small wooden shed.**

 **"What's this?"**

 **"Well, a shed."**

 **"I know that. What's in there?"**

 **"I don't know."**

 **"You didn't open it?"**

 **"No. Cuz that's not what I wanted to show you." He ran his hand on the bottom of the door and pulls out a string."This is what I wanted to show you."**

 **He pulled the string and a sound like a door opening could be heard from a distance. They both turned around and saw a door open with stairs that lead underground. Swarms of flies came out of the doorway and flew into the air. Discord and Spike walked up to the door and look down the stairs. They could see that there were tons of bags covered in blood with flies surrounding every single one of them.**

 **" I guess the police didn't find everything," Discord said.**

 **Spike immediately turned around and started throwing up all over the ground. Discord patted him on the back over and over.**

 **"Let it out. Let it all out. It's okay."**

 **Spike's spend the next five minutes throwing up, trying to clear his mind of everything he had seen at the moment. Discord stood behind him waiting for him to be done.**

 **" I think we seem quite enough. We clearly have our work cut out for us."**

 **Discord scoffed. "You haven't even seen the half of it."**

 **"I'm starting to see that. We need to do something and fast."**

 **"That is what I been saying!" Discord yelled.**

 **Spike looked down at the ground. "I know. But now you need to tell me everything you know. I think it may have to do with why you keep having dreams here."**

 **Discord crossed his arms and groaned madly. He knew that the time had come.**

 **"So what? you spend the next two weeks being a paranormal Investigator or something?" I asked.**

 **Spike looked at me annoyed. "No. I just needed proof."**

 **"Wait, that was where you were the two weeks everypony thought you were missing?"**

 **Discord shrugged."Yes, basically."**

 **Shredder only nodded. "I will take a look into this."**

 **"Ok. But we still don't know what is going on here," Spike said.**

 **" To be honest, I'm not for sure either. However, I can see that these spirits that are constantly communicating with you too want something. I honestly think they're seeking help."**

 **I scoffed."I highly doubt that. She been tormenting me purposely."**

 **" I think she has a reason for that. I think she wants you to know what you are," Shredder said.**

 **"But why?"**

 **"Don't know. That's just my guess based on what you told me."**

 **"So what do we do?" Discord asked.**

 **"With you," he pointed at Discord. "I'll get back with you on that. However," he looked at me." The only thing she needs to do is learn how to control. That's her main problem. She's not taking control and letting the spirits know that she doesn't want to see them. But they're taking advantage of that."**

 **"What? That's it? Sounds too easy." I said, surprised.**

 **"Well, that's if you learn how to control it. Otherwise it'll take advantage of your lack of control," he explained to me.**

 **"So how do I control it?"**

 **"That is something you have to do for yourself. That is something I cannot help you with."**

 **"What?! But I don't know how to. I don't even know where to begin!" I yelled very frustrated at him.**

 **" I would first start with believing if I were you. That might help you a little."**

 **I signed heavily. He knew I was having a hard time believing this. And if I didn't believe how was I going to learn how to control it? I wanted to believe but something was holding me back. Just this little voice that always seemed to give me doubt of everything that I had seen and had been told.**

 **"If I did believe this that means that everything I saw wasn't in my head?"**

 **"Actually that's not true. It is technically in your head," he corrected me.**

 **"Ok. What?"**

 **"A spirit is nothing more but thin air. You can't just see them. However, they can find a way to let you see them. The best way for them to be able to be seen is by gathering enough energy to do so. How they do this is either by getting energy from a pony physically or by fear."**

 **"So what does this have to do with me?"**

 **"Brcause with a psychic this is a partial exception to that," he said.**

 **"Like how?"**

 **"A psychic's mine is more sensitive to them. Which is basically what a psychic is. It's easier for us to connect with them because of that. It doesn't take a lot of energy for them to be notice."**

 **He explained this very carefully and looked at us making sure we are following along and understanding what he was telling us. I could tell that Spike was understanding this. It seemed more to me that he already knew all of this but it was discord that I could tell was a little confused.**

 **"In your case princess, you can physically see them as if they were alive because your mind is that sensible to them. So what they do is kind of in a way give you an illusion of themselves in the way they want you to see them. They do this through your mind. With this, they can look like the way they look when they were alive, or when they were killed or if I just want to freak you out and look like something completely random."**

 **When he said that I remembered when Dusty turned into his that monster back at the cemetery. If what he was saying was true and accurate it could explain why I was seeing that. I was just hoping that it was not as crazy as it was sounding.**

 **"Ok, I'm confused. what are you saying?" I asked.**

 **He walks up to me." Let me put it like this. What you see through here, " he pointed to my eyes, "is what they want you to see through here." He pointed to the side of my head." Simple as that your highness."**

 **Well that was all I needed to hear. I stormed off just as soon as he finished telling me that. I left as quickly as I could. I didn't need to hear any more of his nonsense. I tried to process it all but it was bizarre and just so much to accept. Discord and Spike followed behind me.**

 **"Oh, come on, Luna. Don't be like that," Spike said.**

 **"Be like what?! You really believe all he said?!"**

 **"Yes I do. I have believed in that for a long time," Spike answered very sternly.**

 **"Then you two can go ahead." I started walking off.**

 **Discord went in front of me."Where do you think you are going?"**

 **"Back to reality."**

 **Discord groaned madly."This is reality and you know that. You keep lying to yourself."**

 **"How can I believe in any of this?!" I yelled.**

 **"Cause you seen it."**

 **I look down at the ground. I knew he was right. It made sense in the strangest of ways but I was just trying to deny it all. But why?**

 **"I know. I'm going back to the castle. I just need some time to process all of this," I said and then I walked away from them.**

 **I went back to my bedroom and lay down on my bed. The only thing I could do now was think about everything I was told about. I knew that no matter how hard I try to deny , I knew deep down inside I knew what I really felt and what I really believed in. And that was what scared me the most about everything. It wasn't that I didn't believe.**

 **It was that I was starting to.**

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, I know. It took longer. I had a temporary writer's block so it was a little hard to write. But once I took a break and cleared my mind it was easy and I got right to it.

So Luna is a psychic apparently. That's if she's willing to believe in that. We're two chapters away to the end of this. How will it end? Will Luna end up admitting to what she believes? What exactly is going on with both of them and how does it tie in with everything that's been happening to them? And what is Discord? It was said once what he was but what does that mean? These answers and everything else will be concluded soon enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're prepared for what is coming next.

Also sorry for this but I lost my editor. So this chapter wasn't edited the best. Let me know if you catch any mistakes.

Leave a review and a like. I would like to know how I can improve and what I'm doing good in the story.

Till Next Time!


	33. Closer To The Truth

The night was almost unbearable for me. Voice after voice filled my mind, all talking at the same time. I couldn't understand what they were all saying to me. I covered my ears and my face with my pillow trying to block them out but it didn't work.

"Help me."

"We know that you can see us."

"Please look at us."

"Please help us."

"Help! Help!"

I toss and turn on my bed. There was nothing I could do. The voices still remain. They wouldn't stop. This wasn't the first time this had happened but it was by far the worst night.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry," I said to them. "Please leave me alone."

"Look at me. Look at me."

"Open your eyes!"

"Help us please."

I growl loudly. I was getting tired of all of this. I couldn't take it anymore. Dusty had gone too far with this and now I was going to have a say in this. I was not going to tolerate anymore. The voices continued their pleads as I sit up from the bed.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed very loudly. I didn't even care if the whole castle heard me. "Just go away!"

And at that moment, the room went silent. It almost seemed unreal. It never been this quiet for weeks now. I was breathing heavily. I couldn't believe that it actually worked.

I stood still for a moment, not sure what to do.

"Are you okay?" It was a little filly's voice.

I gasp and looked to the right of me. I already knew who it was. It was the same filly that I saw it the Ever Free Forest. She looked up at me and smiled. I looked at her stunned. I wasn't expecting to see her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

I scoffed."I'm not."

She looked down at the floor."I know that it been hard for you. You and Discord both."

"Are you the filly that Discord mentioned?"

She nodded."I am."

"Why are you here?"

"I need help."

"With what?"

"I'm trapped here. I want to be free. All of us."

I looked at her confused. I didn't know what she meant by that. From what I heard, I guessed I assumed she only wanted Discord's help despite me seeing her.

"I don't understand."

This time she was the one to scoff. "You do. You just don't want to. I'm trapped here. I can't move on. I can't leave. Something... Someone won't let me go. "

I moved in closer to her. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" I asked firmly.

She looked around the room as if she was making sure that nopony was following her. "If I tell you that then he will know it was me and I'll never be able to be free."

"He?"

She signed sadly."Yes. But I can't say no more than that. Go to Discord. He will know."

"How would he know?"

She smiled when I asked her that. "Cause he seen him. With his power, it was easy to get him to see and to try to help me."

"I don't know what you are trying to tell me."

"Go to him and you will."

"Why don't you tell me what is going on? We could help you if you just tell me what is wrong."

"I can't. He will know?"

I groaned madly. We were getting nowhere with this. If she wanted help, she sure wasn't making it easy. I wanted answers. I been waiting too long for them. No matter how hard I tried I always seemed to get more questions than answers and now I was getting mad at that. Is she wanted my help she was going to tell me what the hell was going on with me and with Discord. I wanted to know everything and I knew she most likely had the answers that I been looking for for weeks now.

"How would he know?"

"Because... he's in your head."

I blinked confused. "What? Who's in my head?"

"The one who is really behind all of this," she answered.

I just stared at her. I didn't understand what she meant by that. Nopony was in my head. What was she talking about? She wasn't telling me everything. I knew that. She knew that but why? She was giving me bits and pieces but that wasn't enough for me. I needed to know more.

She saw the look on my face and signed sadly. "I wish that I could tell you more but I can't. Go to Discord and he'll tell you what you need to know." She down at the floor. "Please go... for me as the friend that you were once to me."

I saw the hollowness in her young eyes. Just one of the many scares on her for every time she remembered her loss always adding more cuts to her already damaged mind. None were enough to kill her, but overtime their accumulation bled her of the humanity she had once had. All that remained was the deceiving hollow soul that reflected within her marks leaving no room to see her true self anymore. It almost brought me to tears seeing all the pain she was in.

I sat down right next to her. I put my good wing around her. "Look, I want to help you. I want to help Discord and myself. And I'm sure that he wants to help you too. But we can't. Not if we don't know what is going on."

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yes I do. I really do."

"Then go to him and you will know. Just know this. Dusty isn't bad...she's just misunderstood. She really likes you. That's why she's doing this for me. We both want the same thing."

"What?" I asked.

She looked up at me and was about to say something when we both heard a strange whistle. It sounded old, catchy and harmless but something felt wrong by it. It didn't seem harmless to me. I didn't know why but I was sightly scared of it. Then a heavy metal chain dragging on the floor, followed by two heavy footsteps. I quickly realized who is was. I looked around my room but no one was there. I started breathing heavily as the sound got closer.

The filly grab on tight to one of legs and looked at me fearfully. "He's here. I have to go."

"What?! You're going to leave me?" I could hear the steps get even closer to us.

"I have no choice," she said.

"But what am I supposed to do?" I asked, a mix of fear and confusion in my voice.

"Go to him," she answered and then she disappeared.

"Wait! Don't go now!"

I looked around the room. I heard footsteps but nothing was there. It got closer and closer. I was bracing meyself for the worse. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Luna?"

I signed in relife. "Sister?"

I trotted up to the door and opened it for Celestia. Celestia looked at me with concerned in her eyes. It made me worried a little. What did she want with me? She just stood there and try to make a convincing smile.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes. Of course."

I moved away and Celestia trotted into my room. I closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Celestia asked me.

"Okay... I guess."

"You guess?" she asked.

"Really. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine, Luna. I heard screaming coming from in here."

"I'm fine," I snapped hashly. "What is it that you want so badly?"

Celestia loked down and signed. "I want to know what's going on. You haven't been yourself, lately and I'm getting really worry."

[i]Oh no. Not this again. [/i]

"Sister, you don't have to worry about me."

"Luna I can't stop worrying. Not at this point. I know you're not telling me everything."

I looked at her very madly."You said I didn't have to."

"I also said not to lie to me and I know for a fact that you have been," she replied sternly. I could tell by her voice she was starting to get angry at me.

"I'm not lying to you," I said more loudly.

"What happen that night?"

"I don't remember."

"I know that's not true."

"It is."

I didn't know why I was getting mad. I knew that this would happen. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. She was doing what any other sister would do. A part of me believed that she should know but I couldn't tell her. Of crouse, Celestia wasn't going to drop so easily this time. We kept going back and forth fighting and yelling with each other. she wanted to know the turth and me trying to convice her to stop worrying about me. I figured that the whole castle could hear us two with how loud we were yelling. I knew very well what she wanted to know. Which only pissed me off even more. She wanted to know if Discord was invovled as if that was the most important thing out of all of this. I kept trying to get her to leave but Celestia wanted to know. In her mind, she needed to know.

"Okay, Luna just stop. We need to stop fighting. We're not getting nowhere with this," Celestia was trying to calm down a little.

"Then leave," I said smiply.

"What happened?"

I groaned loudly and trotted to my door."Fine. I'll leave then."

"Luna, wait!"

I turned around to face her."What?!" I shouted.

"You need to tell me." She was starting to beg for answers. I signed and started trotting out.

"I'm sorry but I don't know." Before I could leave, Celestia poofed in front of me causing me to step back a few steps.

"Luna, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Celestia move out of the way."

She stood still and made no movement at all."Not untill you tell me."

"Sister can you-"

I started hearing the footsteps again but I couldn't see where it was coming from or how close it was to me. Then all of a sudden the footsteps and the chain dragging on the floor stopped. That was where a terrifying thought came to mind that I hadn't thought of before.

Was he behind me?!

"Luna, are you okay?"

"Do you see anything behind me?" I asked carefully.

"Umm no. There's nothing behind you. Why?"

"No reason."

I started shaking even more for I could feel it presence behind me. I could hear breathing and smell the stench of blood. I could feel the sweat drench my skin, the throbbing of my own eyes, the footsteps vibrating in my ears as it closer to me, and the thumping of my heart against my chest. I couldn't hear my rapid breathing, but I could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs. Fear tortured my guts, churning my stomach in tense cramps. I stood up, shaking. I took a few steps forward, trying to found who was walking. I could hear the footsteps getting closer but I still couldn't see anything. A big part of me knew that it was standing right behind me. I had no idea what to do. There was no way I could get out of this. I was already trying to use my magic and it wasn't working. I could hear the chains rattling again as if he was getting ready to take me as another one of his prisoner. I closed my eyes preparing myself for whatever he was going to do to me.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

I suddenly felt a grip formed around my neck as I heard a deep growl really close to my right ear. My eyes widened. I slowly moved my head to look behind me. I almost forgot that my sister was still in the room with me. How come she couldn't see this? Discord saw the monsters I been seeing. How come celestia couldn't see it?

"Are you sure about that?" I asked again.

"I'm sure, Luna. What is going on? What's wrong?"

I didn't answer her.

"Luna. What's wrong?"

[i]I'm coming for you. [/i]

I gasped. "Who's there?"

I quickly turned around and looked behind me. There was nothing there. I almost questioned if there was really something there. I mean I could had just scared myself but I knew better. At this point, I knew what I saw and heard weren't not in my head. If only I could had said that to Discord and Spike. I knew very well that they were not so happy with me. Especially, Discord. I could only imaged how mad how must have been at me.

"There is...nothing...here," I said quietly to myself but I believed that Celestia heard me.

"Okay Luna. That's enough. What is going on?!" she raised her voice.

I kept looking around the room. Not even paying attention to Celestia anymore. I knew it had to be here but where?I couldn't hear the footsteps now and I didn't feel anything touching me.

[i]I'm here. I'm always watching you.[/i]

"Who said that?!"

"Who said what? Luna, who are you talking to?"

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

[i]I'm right here. I'm always with you.[/i]

[i]"[/i]Luna stop this."She trotted in front of me. "What has gotten into you?"

"You're not hearing or seeing any of this?" I asked shocked. (which was pointless since it wouldn't be the first time that she didn't see what I did.)

"Hearing what? You're not making any sense."

I knew what I needed to do. I was going to Discord. I waited long enough. He wanted to help me and I kept pushing him away from me. Not anymore. I was going to go to him and stop this once and for all. I trotted back to my bedroom door. However, Celestia followed me and grab a hold of one of my arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. She seem confused.

"Let go." I pulled my arm away from her. "I'm leaving. Now."

"Wait. Can I ask you something?" She seemed more calm now suddenly. She almost sounded friendly. It kinda weirded me out.

I signed madly. "What?"

"Are you seeing things again, sister? Like before when we were younger?"

I lit up my horn and teleported away without saying anything else. It was time to go to Discord. He was the only one I could trust now.

Author note

second to last chapter. I hope you liked wasn't edit the best so there might have been mistakes.

till next time


	34. The Moment Of Truth

I trotted through the halls of Twilight's castle, looking for Discord or/and Spike. I knew that this would be the only place they would be at now. I couldn't believed that Celestia was starting to suspected that I was seeing things again. I guessed I shouldn't had been that shocked. This was how I acted the last two times. I couldn't let her find out the truth. I needed to find Discord and we needed to stop this. We were so close to figuring out what was happening to us. I looked room after room but couldn't find them. Where were they? Maybe they weren't here at the castle. They could have left. No, they had to be here. Where else could they go? I kept looking. It didn't help that I actually never been in the Twilight's castle that much. I only been there a few times, so I didn't know my way around that much. It was like being stuck in one of those corn mazes.

"Discord? Spike? Are you there?" I called out through the halls.

There was no respond. So I kept trotting down the hall. I decided to call out again a little louder this time.

"Discord?"

This time somepony heard me for I got a responds. It was Discord. He sounded shocked to hear my or he was making sure it was me and he wasn't hearing things.

"Luna?"

I answered him. "Yes. It's me. Where are you?"

There was a sudden bright flash in my eyes that caused me to step back a little. It took a few second for my eyes to clear up. When they did, I saw that Discord was in front of me. I never thought that I would be so happy to see him. I was just hoping that he felt the same.

"Oh. Look who's here," he said, a hint of anger in his voice. "What do you want now? I thought you were going back to reality."

I groaned. I knew this was coming. "I'm afraid this is my reality. I need your help," I said.

He scoffed a little. "Hmm. Well that's a funny way of saying you're sorry."

I put my head down. "I'm sorry."

He crossed his arms."For what?"

"About the argument."

He scoffed again. "Try again."

"Okay. I'm sorry for walking off yesterday."

"You really think I'm mad about that?" He asked sternly.

"What? Then what are you mad at me for?"

"I'm waiting princess," he said, his arms cross.

"Really? You're really going to be like that?" I asked madly.

He didn't say anything. I could tell that he sighly was enjoying this.

"Okay...ummm I'm sorry for…"

To be honest I wasn't sure what Discord wanted me to say sorry for. It could have been for trotting off since it wasn't about the argument we had days ago but Discord was used to ponies not wanting his help or wanting help himself. I looked at him nervously. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Ponies always expect me to give them the answers and be like them but even then they still leave me on my own."

I still didn't say anything. I felt really bad for him but didn't know what he was trying to say to me. Discord scoffed sightly in disappointment and was about to teleport away.

"Wait." I paused and looked up at him. I tried to put more thought in what he was telling me. It was then that I realized what he was upset at me about. In some ways, the same thing that made me upset at everypony else.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. You been trying to help me and all I have done is push you away. I kept telling myself that this wasn't real but I always knew that it was all along but never wanted to admit it."

Discord looked at me carefully. I knew why. He needed to know if I was having any meaning to what I was saying.

I continued. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone to deal with this by yourself. I should have came to you sooner. I should have tried to help you instead of leaving you all alone. I'm sorry."

Discord uncrossed his arms and took a sighed deeply. "You didn't even bother to ask me if I was okay. I came to you. I tried to help you but you pushed me away. You didn't care if I was hurting."

"I do care. When Fluttershy told me that you were missing I was worry that something happen to you."

"Then why didn't you come looking for me?" Discord asked.

"Because I thought if I stayed away and tried to fix this myself that nothing bad would happen to you, to anypony else, but I wrong. I'm just so use to handling things myself."

He walked up to me and put his paw on my cheek. "You don't have too. Not anymore. That's all I been trying to say to you."

I smiled when he said that. "I'm starting to see that. I think it's time to for us to work together."

"Good. Now let's actually do something before this day gets even more sappy then needed," He laughed.

"Sounds good to me," I replied as I gave a small laugh.

There was a loud over exaggerated sigh of relief coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Spike standing there. He was wearing a small camcorder bag while holding a book in his claw.

"Finally. You two are talking to each other. Great. Now we might be able to get somewhere and stop this. It's about time. It took you guys long enough."

Discord and I gave a small laugh. It seemed that he was more relief than we were. But who could blame him? We should have spoke up sooner. I guessed that our fears got the better of us.

"So now what?" Spike asked.

"Actually, there something have to tell you, Discord," I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That filly that you and Spike talked about," I started.

"Silver Blitzs?" Discord said.

"Umm yes. Her." It was then that I realized that I didn't know her name till now. I never asked her all those years ago. How could I forgot?

"I know who she is."

Discord and Spike looked at each other in surprised and confused before looking back at me. "Go on," Spike said eagerly.

"What do you mean Luna?" Discord asked.

"Remember that filly that I told you about?"

"The one that you saw in the forest when you were five, right?" Discord answered.

He remembered which made me smile. That let me know that he really was listening to me. That he really did care.

"Yes. Well that was her," I said.

"What?" Discord asked in confusion.

"The filly that I saw in the forest is the same one that you and Spike have been seeing," I said to them. They both seemed surprised by what they were hearing. "She came to me a few times too. She told me to go to you."

"When?" Discord asked.

"Tonight."

"So wait. You both been seeing Silver Blitzs?" Spike asked.

"I guess so," I answered.

"But why?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. But there's more," I looked at me as there way of asking what.

"I don't think that the griffin, Dusty, is behind this. I use to think that this was happening because of her but now I don't that it's her. I think it's Silver Blitzs."

"What?!" They both shouted.

"What makes you think that?" Discord asked in disbelief.

"Dusty knows her. She helping her. Silver Blitzs told me. She said that they both want the same thing."

Spike groaned loudly. "I knew it. She is trying to trick you."

"What?" I asked.

Discord sighed madly. "Spike here believes that Silver Blitzs is nothing but a demon."

I looked over to Spike. "Is this true?"

Spike looked at me as if I should know why he thought that. "Well yes. She been controlling the whole thing. Telling you guys what to do and you both been giving into her and listening to her."

"She wants our help, Spike. That's what she wants," Discord defended her.

"That is the trick! She wants you to think that," Spike shouted at Discord.

I listened carefully at Discord and Spike. It was clear to me that this wasn't the first time that they had this argument. "What would she accomplish from this?"

"Control. Power. That's what demons do. They get power from ponies," Spike said madly.

I did my best to stay calm with him. "But what would she accomplish by that?" I tried to more clearer with my question.

"When a demon has control of somepony, they can get them to do anything."

Discord laughed and scoffed at Spike's comment."Like what?"

"Well, kill somepony, or themselves or both," Spike answered simply as if he was excepted us to know all of this.

"She's not a demon. End of story." Discord then he turned his head to me."Why did she want you to go to me?"

"She said I would get the answers I wanted if I did."

"How?"

"I don't know. It's just what she told me," I said to him.

Discord's made a look as if he realized something and asked suddenly. "Wait, you lived in Pallin town?"

"What?" I asked confusedly.

He looked back to Spike."Where's the phoenix?"

"Back at the library. Go get it. Now."

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute." Spike then ran off.

Discord walked to me and started pulling in the same direction that Spike ran off to. That was when I looked down and saw his wrapped up hand. I hadn't realized that Discord had gotten hurt. I couldn't believe it took me this long to noticed it soon.

"Discord, where are we going?"

"Crystal Empire. I need you to see something," He answered quickly. He kept a tight grip on me as if he was making sure that I would stay by him .

I pulled away from him and stopped trotting. "Okay, what? Why?"

"Like I just said, you need to see something," he repeated himself.

"What happened to your hand?" I then asked.

"Please Luna. Just bare with me." He sighed heavily, trying to stay calm. "Please."

We stay put until we heard Spike running back to us. He came back with a small golden phoenix in his claws. "Got it."

"Okay, Let's go," Discord said.

He snapped his fingers and the three of us soon found ourselves at the Crystal Empire Library. I wasn't for sure where Discord was going with this. What did I needed to see? Was it bad? Was it something that could help us? I looked down at Spike holding the phoenix. Where did they get it? What was it use for? Why was it important to them? I thought about asking spike but a part of me said to wait a longer before asking. It wasn't the right time yet. Discord told Spike and I to follow him. We went up to the front desk where the librarian was at. Discord asked about a book that he read a few weeks ago; said that it was important. Must be if Discord was the one reading it. I knew that Discord hated reading so if he was reading a book if must be for a reason. She lead us to a table and told us to wait before she left. A few minutes later she came back with a big book and sat it on the table. Discord quickly opened the book and started flipping through the pages. I stood there patiently, wondering what he was doing and what he wanted me to see.

But I also wondered if this would all be worth it.

I sat down on the chair as Discord looked through the book. Spike stood by me wondering the same thing as me. We didn't know what Discord was up too but he seem to be onto something so I didn't say anything. It wasn't until another a couple of minutes when he finally stopped at a page and walked up to me. He placed the book in front of me and pointed to the page it was on. I looked down at it and saw an old wooden house.

"You recognize that house?" Discord asked me.

I looked carefully at it. "No, I don't." I looked down at it again. "At least I don't think so."

"Did you remember where you lived at when you were a filly?" Discord then asked.

"I do remember that," I replied.

"Pallin Town?" Spike said, surprised. "You actually lived there?! With Berry Tarts!?"

Discord covered his mouth as he tried his best not to laugh. Spike and I both looked weirdly at him. "I'm sorry. I can't help it." I smirk and rolled my eyes. I couldn't be mad at him. It was rather a unusual name.

"Don't get too excited. My family left a year before he was caught."

"So you left before-" Spike started to say.

"Yes before...it happened." I was referring to the events that took after the killer was arrested for his crimes.

"Lucky you," Discord said. I shrugged when he said that. I wouldn't say that I was with everything that had happened to me. That would be the last word that I would use on myself. But I knew what he meant. He didn't mean any harm by that.

"It was a shame what happened to them," I stated when a realization came to me. "Wait, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked Discord.

"Silver Blitzs was one of his victims that he killed," Discord answered with a mix of sadness and anger in his voice.

I gasped as I covered my mouth. "Oh my. That poor filly. Wait a second." I took another look at the house on the page. I leaned in more closely to get a better look at it. My eyes widened. I did remember the house.

"What is it, Luna?" Discord asked.

"I do remember this house. It's the one that I took her to," I explained to them.

"I don't followed," Spike said.

Discord and I realized that Spike had no idea what we were talking about. He didn't know that I saw Silver Blitzs when I was a filly because no one told him. I only told Discord but not Spike. I guessed Discord didn't Spike either. I thought he would have but he didn't. Discord explained to Spike what I told him when we tried to sneak into the bar. He didn't go into full details like I did but he told Spike enough for him to understand. Spike just listened to him without saying a word. I could tell by the look on his face that he was getting a little mad. I didn't know at who or why. Maybe he was only getting more convinced that Silver Blitzs wasn't who she said she was. I honestly never put into thought that she might be a demon like Spike had said. I didn't know what to think about her. I wanted to believe that she wanted my help but you never really know who you can trust.

Discord looked confused at me. "You took her to this house? Why?"

"I believe this was her where she lived at if I remember correctly. That's what she told me at least."

I heard Spike mumble something to himself. "That can't be right," He said.

"Luna, this was where Berry Tarts lived," Discord said. "Why would she tell you to go there?"

"I don't know," I answered. It confused me too. She told me back then she wanted to go home. If that was the case why would she go back to where she died? Back to the one who killed her? It didn't make sense to me. She told me that she was trapped and she wanted to be free. I didn't understand what she meant by that at first. Now though, I was started to see what was happening here and what she wanted.

"She told me that she wanted to be free," I said.

Spike asked," Free of what?"

"Berry Tarts, duh," Discord said. "That's what she wants."

"True," I started,"But why involve both of us?"

"You got me on that one," Discord responded.

"Why does she want your help?" I asked. "How can you even see her?"

Discord laugh a little but not like the way you would laugh when somepony was telling a joke." I have no idea. All I know is that I been mostly seeing her in my dreams."

"I think he's a soul dreamer," Spike suddenly said.

I looked back to Spike when he said that. He looked back at me and gave me a look that said "I know it sound crazy but it's true." I shook my head. It couldn't be true. There was no way that it could be. I only ever heard of them in storybooks and legends. But never had I heard one that actually existed. However, there was many things the last few weeks that shouldn't be real is so I didn't know what to think.

"What?" Was the only thing I could say.

"You know what that is? Cause Spike here won't tell me," Discord said.

"Yes, I do but I only read of them in stories," I said.

Discord shrugged as if that didn't matter to him. "Well, considering what have been happening, I wouldn't be surprised if it was otherwise."

"In theory, it was to be believe that one could do the same what I could but instead of going to dreams that go to the real world," I said. I tried to explain it the best that I could where Discord could understand.

"But in their sleep?" Discord asked.

"Yes," I said.

"See. It makes sense," Spike added.

"I don't understand," I said.

Discord looked up and signed. "I been seeing Silver Blitzs and that house in my dreams but it's like I'm actually there."

"That's normal to feel like that when you are dreaming," I pointed out.

"I can't explain it but it's not like that," Discord said.

"I reassure you that you were most likely dreaming," I said.

"Luna, please just listen to me," Spike begged.

He started to telling me an experiment that he did on Discord in which he put Discord asleep and he saw his body when he was asleep. I listened carefully to them as Spike explain it all to me. He told me how Discord choose to go back to the house in his sleep and that he watched Discord body lay still without any movement as if he was dead. Though it sounded odd to me, I still kept the idea that Discord was just dreaming.

"Are you sure of this?" I asked Spike when he was done talking.

"Yes I am," Spike answered.

"I suppose it would make sense in some cases but I don't know," I said.

"What do we actually know?" Discord asked.

Spike pulled out a paper and pen and started writing a list; kind of like Twilight would. It seemed to me that he had picked up some of her ways.

"Hmm, let's see. We know that Silver Blitzs wants our help and in some way connected to the same griffin that been tormenting Luna. We also know that Luna is psychic and can see the dead.

"And that Luna and I been seeing similar things the last few weeks," Discord added.

Spike nodded. "We do know as well that Berry Tarts is the one keeping Silver Blitzs trapped in the house…."

Discord and I looked at Spike, waiting for him to say more.

"Ummm that's it."

"Not a lot to go on," Discord said, very disappointed. "Shit."

I remembered something that Silver Blitzs told me and thought that Discord and Spike should know. So I spoke up. "She told me that something or rather I should said someone was in my head."

"What? Who?" Discord asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. She said that he would find out if she did."

"He?" Spike asked very similar to the way I said it to Silver Blitzs.

"Yes. He."

Discord turned to Spike. "You don't think…?"

"Think what?" I asked.

Before Spike and Discord could answered the lights started to flicker on and off. We all three looked up at the ceiling as we watched the bulb slowly got more dimmed till it was completely burned out.

"Old light bulb?" Spike chuckled weakly.

Then the whole library became so dark that we could barely see each other. Then there was a whistle similar to the one I heard back in my room. I felt Discord claw grab ahold of my hoof and held a tight grip. The ground started to shake as we felt heavy loud heavy footstep that vibrated throughout the floor with the sound of a dragging chain. We all know who it was. We stood very still hoping that he didn't see us. I started breathing really hard as fear grabbed ahold of me. My face was flushed red and my expression was just pure panic; my heart was pounding, sending blood to my muscles. Why was this happening to us? What did we do wrong? I knew both made mistakes; some more wrong than others. But did we deserves this? I looked up to see dark red eyes glowing. It was the only light that we could see. It was same bull like monster that been attacking my in my nightmares. I could heard Spike whimpering as Discord grip on my hoof grew tighter. The stomps got louder as it got more closer to me. My mind was screaming at me to run away but I was too scared to even move. Soon I saw a little golden light shining. It was coming from a bag that was in between Discord and Spike. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled off of the chair that I was sitting on and was now running. I first thought it was the creature but I then realized it was Discord keeping his grip on me. He didn't want to lose track of me. We were both running down the alleys and passed the many shelves of books.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled.

"Anywhere but here," he yelled back to me. I saw that Discord had taken the bag, which was still glowing, and was now using it as a source of light to help us see where we were going. However, I didn't see Spike with us. Did we leave him behind?

"Discord, what about Spike?" I asked, still running.

"What about him? He'll be fine. It's not after him. It's after us!" He said.

Then one of tall big bookshelves fell only inches in front of us. We screamed in surprise as we fell to the floor, trying to avoid getting hit. Discord helped me up and we quickly turned around and started running the other way. Heart pounding, my panicked breathing like thunder, thighs burning, lungs on fire, praying that it wouldn't catch up to us. Adrenaline almost bursting through my skin, eyes wide with fear. He was not too far behind us. I could hear his heavy steps pounding against the floor. We tried to outran but we didn't know our way around. We had no idea how to get out of there.

"We need to hide," I said.

"Where in the hell are we going to hide?" He yelled madly at me.

"Anywhere!"

He looked around, trying to find a place for us to hide. "Ummmm. Over there follow me." As if I didn't know to do that already.

He led me to a door and opened it. We ran inside and closed the door. We still heard the creature. We tried to be as quiet as we could. It was hopeless. He was coming. He was near. He was going to find us. It was only a matter of time. I stayed close to Discord.

"Is he-" I started to speak.

"Shhh. Be quiet," Discord whispered.

It felt like we had been in that room for hours. We didn't know what to do. If we leave he will find and we might not make it out in time. However, we couldn't stay in the room forever. But what could we do? I knew that in the end we couldn't outrun him and that gold bright light that helped us see, also gave us away. I also couldn't help but worry about Spike. I felt bad that we left him out there. He must have been so scared being out there all by himself. Hopefully, Discord was right and the creature wasn't after him.

"Hello." A friendly voice from behind said.

Discord and I jumped and screamed in surprise. We looked to see who was behind us. I groaned when I saw who it was. Dusty. Always had the worst timing. Well, at least it wasn't the creature that was after us.

"Who the hell are you?" Discord asked.

"Wait, you can see her?" That would be a first.

"Umm yes," he answered, confusely.

"That's Dusty."

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes."That's her. That's Dusty."

"Why yes it is," Dusty said with a smile on her face. "Oh and don't worry. He can only see me because of our little "friend" outside."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She shrugged carelessly."I came to help."

Discord scoffed loudly."You got a lot of explaining to do."

"It seem so," she said sternly.

"How do you know Silver Blitzs?!" Discord asked her.

She signed heavily. "I knew her when I was alive. She came to me looking for help. She wanted to cross over but I couldn't help her. Not then at least...But I can now so here I am."

Discord seem to doubt her. Not that I could blame him."How are you helping her?" he asked.

"All I had to do was get Luna here to believe again like she did when she was younger. All Silver Blitzs had to do was to get you to get her to go to that old house that you been going to."

"Get me to believe?" I asked.

"Yes. Believe in your powers, us, all of this. Look, I know that you hate me." She laughed a little when she said that. "I can't say I blame you. But just know you'll understand someday why I had to do what I did."

"You attacked me! Be tormented me for weeks!" I yelled loudly at her.

She laughed weakly at that. "Yeah I know I might had overdid it at the cemetery. Sorry about the wing by the way."

"Oh great. That just makes everything better," I snapped at her. "Let's not forget the voices, and the visions in the bathroom and Everfree Forest or the nightmares!"

"What?" she asked me as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I demanded her.

She looked at me madly. "Okay first, stop being a bitch. Second, I been admitting to all the shit I been doing to you. Why would I lie now?"

I didn't say anything to that.

"I did do the voices and your wing…" she paused. She seem to be afraid to say more but she did." And I might have helped out with the one in the bathroom." she said quickly as possible.

"You son of bitch!" I yelled at her.

She didn't respond to that. "But I didn't give you any nightmares and I never been to the Everfree forest. I don't even know where it is." She looked at me oddly. "Wait, what do you see in your nightmare?"

"Why don't you ask our little "friend" out there?"

"Oh no. We're running out of time," she said to herself.

"What?" Discord and I asked at the same time.

She looked over to Discord. "You need to get her out of here. It's your job after all. So do it before he gets to her."

"What does he even want from me?" I asked.

"The one out there...nothing. He was just summon to get you for someone else."

"Who?" Discord asked.

"You already know who," Dusty said. Discord eye's widened after she said that. "Now go, quickly."

"Wait!" Discord called put to her.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"If Silver Blitzs wants Luna's help then why did she go to me?" Discord asked.

"Because he would have found out what we are doing," she answered.

"Who?" I asked.

I could tell that she didn't want to say anymore to us. She thought about what she was going to say before she finally spoke. "You may not understand now but it's because you helped Silver Blitzs all those years ago that made him mad. You caused his undoing without even knowing."

"Just remember this Luna. A prison will only last for so long but denial is a Hell that will last forever. Now go!"

Then she disappeared into thin air. Discord and I stood there frozen. We didn't know what to say or how to respond to what Dusty had told us. All I knew was that we needed to get out of there and fast.

Discord and I stood there in the room, unsure wherever we should feel okay or afraid. We knew that he was getting close to us. We didn't know what to do next; hiding here forever wasn't an option, though. We could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, and I didn't know how to respond to any of it. We were getting answers, but they only gave us more questions. I couldn't think about it though. Not at that moment at least. We had other problems to deal with.

"Now what?" I whispered to Discord.

Discord turned his head quickly, making me jump slightly. "I-I don't know. We need to get out of here."

We pause for a moment and look around the room, trying to find some kind of exit or escape route. I turn to look to my left, only to then feel Discord tugging at me. I look in the direction of where he was pointing to.

"This way..." Discord said. I notice a stairwell on the other side of the room. I nod, letting him know that I understood, and we made our way down the long flight of stairs.

"Okay, we just go down the stairs and the exit shouldn't be too far." Discord said.

"Okay," I replied as quietly as I could. I trotted a few steps forward before I was stopped by Discord.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Something's coming."

"What?"

I didn't hear anything, so I didn't know what he was talking about. We stayed put for a few moments before Discord took a few steps forward. I followed slowly. Discord was trying to see if anything was there. Nothing seems to be there, but I wasn't for sure. That was when I felt a tap on my back-left side leg. I jumped and screamed in surprised which scared Discord as he turned around at me. I first thought that the creature had found us. I was just about to run but I bumped into Discord who was now freaked out too.

"Luna! What is it?" Discord asked me scarily.

I started breathing heavily as I looked around to see what touched me. The creature was nowhere in sight, so it couldn't have been him. But I knew something had touched me. We heard a loud "excuse me." We both looked down and saw Spike standing there giving us an angry look. We signed in relief.

"What the heck guys? That…that thing comes and you two leave me alone? Some friends you are!" He yelled madly. Although angry, Spike did look adorable. His cheeks had turned a lovely shade of crimson and all I could do was only smile back.

"Sorry, Spike," I replied, trying to pretend that I didn't notice his cute expression, "we didn't mean to leave you."

"Well, you did! I was so scared. I didn't know where you guys were or anything," he said.

"We said sorry, Spike, okay?" Discord snapped.

"No, it's not okay. What is going on?! What is that thing?!" Spike panicked.

"I wish I knew," I told him, shaking my head.

"Well, don't ever do that again to me!" Spike yelled.

"Okay, Spike. We won't," I said.

"Yeah. Spike. Why don't you be louder? I don't think our "friend" heard us," Discord snapped at Spike

Spike mumbled something angrily to himself, but I couldn't tell what he said. Probably was better if I didn't, I thought. "You got the phoenix still?"

Discord looked confused for a few seconds then realized what Spike meant. "Yeah. I still got it. It's in the bag."

"Okay, good."

"What's so important about that phoenix anyways?" I asked.

"To be honest, We're not sure. All we know is that Silver Blitzs wanted me to have it," Discord answered me.

"She didn't tell you what's it for?" I asked but I didn't let them answer. I already knew what it was. "What else is new?... Let's just get out of here."

"Right," Spike said. "I saw whatever is after us back there where I came from. I don't think he saw me, so I think we should be good for now. But we need to be quick and get out of here."

Discord and I nodded. We quickly went to the stairway and started heading down the steps. We ran as fast as we could. There was no time to waste. As we got to the bottom of the stairway there was a loud roar. My ear perked up and my eyes widened. That didn't sound like it came from the same creature which only could mean one thing. Spike backed up and grabbed my leg tightly.

"Was that him?" Spike asked.

Discord groaned loudly. "I'm afraid not."

"What does that mean?" I asked, afraid to hear his answer.

Before Discord could answer, there was another roar. We saw as another creature started coming out of the shadows. It looked just like Discord. Only this beast had razor shape teeth and had tentacles squirming out of its back. I couldn't believe my eyes. How many more of the monster were we going to have to face? We all stood frozen. We were all scared to move.

"What the hell is that, Discord?!" I yelled.

"The creepier, bloodier, murderous, less handsome version of me." He sounded scared but even then, tried to joke at that. Bad timing Discord. Bad timing.

"Run!" Spike yelled as he started running up the stairs.

Discord and I quickly followed. I looked back behind and saw that it was coming after us. I tried so hard to get away. His loud groans of infatuation. He was right behind me. I couldn't explain but I felt like it was after me. Only me. I didn't why but something was telling me that. It only made me more scared. The Discord look-a-like creature then jumped at me from behind. I felt his fingers go through my long mane as it wrapped its arms around my neck.

My head bobs backwards as I lost my balance causing me and the creature to fall down the stairs. The scream squeaks through my scorched throat as we fell. I could hear Discord and Spike calling out my name, but I couldn't see them anymore. Where were they? I landed hard on the floor but managed to get up. I tried to run but it grabbed from behind and tackled me to the floor. I screamed loudly for Discord and Spike to come and help me but for some reason, they never came. Did they not know that I got left behind or were they too scared to come help? I struggled hard to get away, but I couldn't. I saw his bloodthirsty eyes staring down at me. My whole body frightens beyond anything. I let out one final scream before it grabbed me by the throat and just like the first nightmare that I had since this whole thing started, it choked me. I was gasping for air as his grip became tighter.

This was it. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't fight this anymore. I saw the stars watching from the heavens. His face looming over mine. The struggles started to slow down. My body became weaker. I began to feel numb.

Then there was complete blackness.

* * *

I woke up, gasping and breathing heavily. It took me a few seconds to realized that I was still alive. i couldn't believe it at first. I was so close to death by yet I wasn't. Where was I? Something about the atmosphere surrounding me didn't seem right, so cautiously opening one eye I quickly scanned the room. I wasn't in the same place as before. How did I get here? So many thoughts scrambled to the surface in a panic. Fear was setting in and there was nothing I could do to stop it, no comforting words or thoughts, nothing reassuring came to mind. It was dark, the scent in the air musty. A shudder ran through me when a cold breeze hit me, goosebumps covering my body. My throat was raw, and it hurt every time I swallowed, a foul taste coating the inside of my mouth. A pounding headache overpowered the rest of my senses. I didn't know where I was at. It didn't seem familiar to me.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I then heard the sound of the door being opened. A moment later, the ceiling light was illuminated. I shielded my eyes from the sudden brightness. Once my eyes adjusted, I turned my head towards the screeching door. A dark pony figure entered slowly. I couldn't see him very well by I could that he was about Big Mac size.

"You woke up sooner than I thought you would," A voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" He asked as he moved closer to me.

I backed up."No, I don't. Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, actually I didn't bring you here. Some..."friend" of mine did. But to answer your question. It was to settle some unfinished business between us," there was a slyness in his voice.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Of course you wouldn't. How could you?" He replied coldly.

"What?"

He started circling around me as he spoke. A part of me wanted to run but another said it was a bad idea. I was scared of what he might do if I did run. He had some control or bond or something with those monsters so what else could he do? I didn't know what he could do to me. I stay still and listened to him as he spoke. I thought maybe I could talk my way out of this. I decided it was best to wait and see what happens.

"You really don't remember me. What a shame. However, you were only five at the time and we only spoke once or twice as well. You were so young...so beautiful," he said that last part with a slyness in his voice that scared me a little. I stayed quiet and didn't say a word. I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Many of the children in the village were afraid of me. But you for some reason weren't. I liked that about you." He made a creepy smile. "You were never to quick to judge outsiders like me. So after we first talked, I started watching you."

"What?!" I asked shocked.

He continued. "I find it strange that I was fond of someone so young. But one can't denied the truth of themselves. I had to admit mine."

"Your what?" I asked carefully.

"My truth. That I was in love with you. I was going to take you as mine."

"In love with me?" I said it like it was joke. He couldn't have meant it. I was hoping that he didn't.

"I wanted you. Just like I wanted Silver Blitzs..."

"Silver Blitzs? You knew her?!"

He smirk and giggled. "Honey, I'm the one who killed her."

I felt my heart break and my stomach do flips. My breathing quickened. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. It couldn't have been him. There was no way. How was is possible? He would have been long gone by now.

"Berry Tarts?"

"Ahh. So you do remember me?"

"I never forgotten you. How could anypony forget you after what you did to all those innocent children?!" I cursed at him.

"What I did? What I did was all for him. The great Master that shall soon return!" His voice grew darker.

I scoffed."You're sick. Beyond sick."

"And you're beyond reasoning. You don't even know the half of it. You're the reason why I ended up like this."

"What are you talking about? I barely even know you. How could I be responsible for your death."

"One day, a filly claimed to see one of my young brides. I knew it couldn't have been true. She been dead for years. Luckily, everypony let it go, for a while at least. But one detective didn't. He believed her. From what I was told he came to her and she led him to the house. She told him that the filly she saw led her there. But that wasn't where she lived before she went missing. So when I wasn't there, the detective went into my house and saw all of my work."

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as if I was about to throw up. It was unbearable to hear. A grown man in love with a child? It sickened me with even the thought and he was talking about ME. Which made it worse. I almost thought he was joking but the look in his eyes said it all. He spoke nothing more but truth through his lips. I knew who the filly was. I knew who he was talking about. The filly was me. I was the one who helped her. I was the was who opened my mouth about her.

"Word got out and instead of arrested me, the folks came to me slaughter me like cattle. I remember feeling all that pain. I stabs over and over. No way to stop it and then...I was gone. I was so close to be done with my work. They didn't know that I was trying to help them. That I was trying to help you. "

"How were you helping anypony?!" I yelled.

"Like I said, you don't know the half of it. You wouldn't understand. But don't you get it. You told them about her. You led them straight to me. You cause this."

"I was only five. How can you blame me for this?"

"Cause you helped her. You helped Silver Blitzs. Now it times for you to face what I had too all those years ago."

He then trotted right up to my face. I looked at him and saw nothing but evil in his eyes. I wanted to move but I couldn't. It was like fear was my new set of chains. All I did was take deep heavy breaths as he stared down at me. He put a hoof on my cheek. His eyes then started to glow a brightly and changed white.

"It's funny really. You spend all this time thinking that the very one that was trying to help you, was behind this. It's really funny to me. Well, Dusty always had of problem of not minding her own business. But enough has been said."

There was a bright flash, then darkness came upon me once more.

Author's Note

I wanted to have this be the last chapter but with my mom's death it's been hard to write about this stuff. So next chapter will be the last. Don't worry. I haven't given up on this story. So now we all know why all of this is happening. What is Berry Tarts going to do to Luna? Will Discord and Spike be able to save her in time? Will Discord be able to help Silver Blitzs or is she really a demon? Will I finally finish this story? Who knows. Find out next time in the final chapter of this story.


	35. Going Inside The Mind

"Luna!"

Discord cry out as he saw her falling down the stairs with that horrible monster.

"Discord no!" Spike yelled.

Discord quickly ran down after her, only to come face to face with the red eyes bull creature. Spike screamed, telling Discord to come back. Discord was shaking as he looked into his red eyes. It grabbed his chain that was wrapped around his body. Discord saw the hook at the end of it and started running back up to Spike.

Discord could hear Luna screaming for his help but there was no way he could get to her. He hated that he left her behind. He told her that he wanted to help her. That they would help each other but where was he now? He couldn't help her and that was what hurt him the most. The point that he once again made a promise that he couldn't keep. The point that he couldn't protected her. Spike and Discord ran what felt like forever to them. They didn't know where to go. They didn't have a plan. All they could do was run. Discord looked behind him. Neither the bull or his look-alike was behind them, but they still didn't stop them from running

"I think I know another way around!" Spike said.

"What about Luna?" Discord asked.

"I don't know…just follow me. I'll think of something."

"Spike, what are we doing?"

"Trying to find another way around, so we can get to Luna."

Spike ran down a long hall. Discord followed him, hoping that Spike knew what he was doing. They ran down the halls and passed the bookshelves. Discord always made sure to look behind them every so often to make sure nothing was following them. He never saw anything, which scared. Were they hiding somewhere waiting for them to come? He also worried about Luna. He couldn't hear her screaming anymore. He hoped that she got away and that she was trying to find them. They ran down another flight of stairs. Spike told Discord that they were close. Discord ran faster. He needed to get to Luna. He needed to know that she was okay.

"We're close," Spike whispered. They walked passed a bookshelf when spike slowed down and motion Discord to do the same. They came upon a wide-open space but still stayed hidden. Spike peeked his head out and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Discord asked.

Spike walked out from the bookshelf. "She's not here. This was where we were at. She fell here. She should be here," Spike said. Discord came out from behind soon after.

"What? Where is she? Did she get away?" Discord asked before calling her name. "Luna!"

"Discord, why don't you be louder? I don't think our "friends" can hear us!" Spike repeated Discord's words.

"You're not helping."

"Actually, nothing seems to be here," Spike said.

"What do you mean?" Discord asked.

Then all the lights came back on.

Discord teleported himself and Spike back to Canterlot. They needed help and needed it now. They knew where Luna was or what was happening to her. They needed to find out what was really going on. They were so close to figuring it out, but they needed to focus on getting Luna back first. Wherever she was at, they needed to get back into the bar to speak to Shredder. He was the only one that they thought could help them and there was only one creature that Spike could think who could help them get into him.

"Misty? Misty?!" Discord asked while Spike knocked hard on the library door.

"Please open up!" Spike begged.

Soon they saw a figure walking up to the door. She unlocked it and then opened it. She gave them both dirty looks.

"Oh great. What the fuck do you bastard want?" she snapped at them.

"Okay, hey. What's with the bad mouth?" Discord asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because since you guys entered my life, I been dealing with spirits non-stop. They won't leave me alone."

"I know how that feels," Spike flatly said, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Look, it's getting late. I want to go home. So what do you guys need so badly?"

"Look, we need your help. They took her!" Discord shouted.

"Wait... what? Who's they? Took who?" Misty asked, confusedly.

"Luna... they took Luna!"

Spike and Discord tried to explain but were mostly freaking out and talking at the same time, not really making much sense. Misty looked at them weirdly as they rambled on and on. She couldn't make out any of what they were trying to tell her. It went on like that for a couple of minutes before she spoke up.

"Okay! Okay, stop! Shut up!" she yelled. Discord and Spike both went silent.

"I can't understand what you guys are saying. Take a deep breath and slow down. Okay?"

They both slowly nodded in unison. Spike then took her advice and took a long deep breath to try to calm himself down. Misty waited a minute and when she thought they were calm down enough she continued to speak.

"Okay. Good. Now tell me everything..." she said.

Misty led Discord and Spike back to the bar with Shredder. They walked down a flight of stairs and passed a dragon who was clearly a bodyguard but he let them passed when he saw Misty. She turned her head and faced them.

"Just keep your heads down and follow me. Don't pay attention to any of the people here. Trust me when I say this isn't a place where others don't like to be mess with. So don't do anything stupid. Should be easy enough for you."

"What's wrong with this place?" Discord asked.

"Well, this place isn't meant for... um... " Misty paused, as she gave them a look of disgust."Your kind of people. Just mine. And my kind doesn't really like your kind. Okay? Let's go."

The passageway continued on for several minutes as the three slowly trotted through the now downward winding halls. Loud dark rock and metal music could be heard as they got farther down the pathway. The pathway had led down to what appeared to be a hidden dinner. In appearance, it matched the one above, but on a much grander scale. For starter, they weren't all just ponies. In fact, there were lots of creatures there. On one end of the dinner, Discord could make out what appeared to be a group of Diamond dogs eating and laughing among themselves. Next to them sat two rather large Dragons in what appeared to be a booth built for them. Only a few feet from them, Discord saw a group of Griffins and several ponies chatting with one another. There was a huge bar table were many were at drinking and laughing. Discord made eye contact with two ponies. One of the pony's eyes turned yellow and the other turned red. It almost freaked Discord out when he realized he was falling behind from the others. He quickly ran back to them and caught up. They walked up to a big red door and Misty knocked on it really hard. A couple of seconds later the door opened and standing there was Shredder. He seemed a little stunned to see them. But none the less, he let them all into the room.

"Well, this was unexpected," he calmly replied. He looked at Misty. "Nice to see you again, Misty."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Don't get too excited. I'm not here for you. Just them and Princess Luna."

"I didn't see it any other way," Shredder said calmly.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Spike asked.

Misty signed with her arms cross."Unfortunately."

"Misty look, I apologize for what happen with-"

"No. Don't even go there." Misty snapped harshly as she flew up into his face.

Discord felt the intensity between the two. Shredder clearly did something to get her mad at him but that wasn't important right at the moment. He stepped in between them before they went any further. "I don't mean to interrupt but we are in a little situation that we should probably be worrying about now. So yeah..."

Misty had more which she wanted to say. She started to say something but quickly closed her mouth. She then signed shook her head a little. "He's right. We have bigger problems right now,"

"What is it?" Shredder asked.

"It's not good. It's about Luna," Spike said.

"What about her?" Shredder asked.

"Well, you see- " Discord begin.

"Wait." Shredder stood up from his chair and walked up to Discord. He lifted up his hand up close to Discord's face. Discord felt weird and uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Discord asked.

"Seeing," He answered. He put his hand down and nodded slowly. "I see. We do have a big problem."

"Wait? Do you just read his mind?" Spike asked.

"Well of course."

Discord covered his head."Hey, no mind reading. That's rude and really creepy. Plus, you don't want to see what's in my head."

"You're right. I don't. So in other word do you have any idea where Luna could be?"

"No, we don't. That's why we came to you," Spike said. "We need help."

Shredder looked over at Discord. "You need to get to Luna."

"Great. Like we didn't know that already," Misty snapped.

"Hey, you're not helping," Spike said.

"Um excuse me. Who got you into this club again? It sure wasn't the Draconequus."

"Don't bring me into this," Discord said.

Shredder smirked a little. "Humorous but not what I meant. I mean that Discord here has to get to her the same way he's been getting to Silver Blitzs."

"What do you mean?" Discord asked.

"You were going to her through your dreams. You need to do the same but only this time for Luna. You need to go inside Luna's mind just like you been doing for Sliver Blitzs. "

"What?" Discord asked again.

"You're a soul dreamer. You can go to Luna through your dream."

"I don't understand," Discord signed, annoyed.

"Do you even know what that is?" Shredder asked.

"Luna told me that it was like her powers but I go to the "waking world " instead," Discord said.

"Well, she's half right. You don't go into dreams but you don't necessarily go to the "waking world" or however she words it. You go to the world where spirits reside when they are trying to avoid crossing over or have unfinished business," Shredder told them.

"Wait. What?" Discord didn't even understand what he was hearing anymore. The last few weeks he has been hearing a lot of crazy stuff and seeing a lot of crazy shit but it seemed no matter what he did that his situation was getting more crazier and chaotic. Even for him.

"We call it The Nether," Misty spoke up. She was leaning on a wall.

"The Nether?" Discord asked.

"A world within a world. Our world within theirs," Spike said.

Discord faced Spike and gave Spike a mad look. "You knew this? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Spike responded with a stern glare. "Would you have believed me? Or take advantage of it?"

Discord thought about the question for a moment before nodding his head and placed his paw, padding spike on the head. "You did the right thing."

"So? You ready to go to Luna?" Shredder asked.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

He smirked and laughed a little. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you guys told me. I knew that somehow your stories had to connect in some way but I didn't know how. Now I'm beginning to see what's going on," Shredder began.

"You do?" Spike asked excitedly.

"Yes, I believe so. If I am correct, it sounds to me that Silver Blitzs wants to cross over but can't because Berry Tarts is somehow preventing her."

"Can he do that?" Discord asked.

"It is possible for spirits to be trapped by some other demonic presents that can prevent them from crossing over. It is rare because they have to be extremely powerful and most of the time it is known that demons can do it but I guess it is possible that the spirit can as well," Spike explained to Discord.

"That's correct. I think that Silver Blitzs has been hiding in your mind knowing that he cannot follow nor be able to tell that she's hiding in there."

"How would you know that?" Discord questioned.

"Soul dreamers can't...oh how do I word it. Be detected by spirits or demons," Shredder asked.

"Okay. Continue."

"So she tells you what's going on and you tell Luna than you two go to the house and stop him. I think that's what she wants," Shredder finished.

"So why take Luna then?" Misty asked.

"I'm not done. There's vengeance coming from him. He is mad at her for something. I don't know why though. Regardless, I believe he curse her."

Spike and Discord eyes widened. "What?!" They both shouted.

"And wants her to go through the same fate as Silver Blitzs," Discord finished Shredder's statement.

"Yes," Shredder answered. "How did you guess this?"

"At the hospital when Luna was first sent there, she woke up and told me that something was after her. That she didn't want to end up like Silver Blitzs." Discord recalled back when Luna first woke up and how she panicked. Discord knew that Luna didn't remember telling him that but it was like for that moment she really did know what was really going on. Discord wondered if he should have told her about that. At the time, he didn't understand what it meant. It did not seem relevant but now it seemed to make sense with everything else.

"It seems that he wants her," Shredder said.

"Who? Berry Tarts?" Spike asked.

"Okay. If he wants revenge why not just kill her and get it over with?" Misty asked.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is getting to her," Spike said.

"He's right, " Shredder said. He looked over to Discord. "You ready?"

"I guess I am," Discord shrugged."As ready as I can be."

"All right then. I need you to go to sleep now," Shredder said.

"Wait, just one question. How come we can't use our magic when they are around?" Discord asked.

"There was time when anyone could use their magic with them. That a long time ago. However, many began to abused it. forcing spirits to work as slaves, preventing them from crossing over. Things like that. So a curse was made so that the living couldn't hurt the dead. Just only a few can," Shredder explained to them all.

"Well, like who?" Spike asked.

"Magic brought by natural. That's why witches used sacrifice animals. It comes from natural."

"Okay, makes sense. I guess," Discord responded.

"Yes but in other words, you need to got to sleep now," Shredder said.

"What? Like now or later now?" Discord asked. He looked around the room. There was no place for him to lay down at none the less sleep at.

"Now," Shredder answered sternly.

"Where do I lay down?" Shredder grabbed Discord by his horn and started pulling Discord to his chair. "Ouch. Ouch. You know this hurts?" Shredder said nothing as he pulled. Discord could tell that he was getting impatience with him. He sat him down a chair by Shredder's desk.

"Now close your eyes and go to sleep..." he whispered.

"Right now? But I'm not tired," Discord said. Shredder signed and walked away from them and went up to a big shelf filled with bottles filled with potions and spells books that looked really old, covered in dust and other sorts of items. They seemed to be antiques and knick knacks that had no meaning whatsoever. He grabbed a small jar which had what look to be green dust. He walked to Discord as the others continued to speak.

Spike groaned loudly at Discord's respond. Misty just scoffed and smirk for his actions was no surprise to her. "Please don't start up now, Discord."

"What? I can't. It's not my fault!" Discord defended himself.

"Just close your eyes," Misty said angrily. Discord pouted and closed his eyes. He waited a few seconds, humming to himself. He opened them again.

"This isn't going to work," Discord said. "How do we even know that I'll be able to find her?"

"Well, if Berry Tarts has her, where else would she be?" Spike asked.

"I don't know but I still don't think that-"

Shredder then got in front of Discord face and before he could say anything or finish his sentence, Shredder through the odd green dust from the jar into Discord's face. Discord sightly back up in surprise but suddenly felt tired and soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Spike and Misty said no words as they watched Discord go to sleep. They now could only hope that he could save Luna.

"Well...that's one way to do it," Spike simply said.

"Indeed. But he doesn't have much time. Princess Luna is breaking. It's only a matter of time," Shredder said.

Spike looked up at him, confused. Before what?"

"Before she breaks."

"What does that means?" Misty snapped.

"He want to do more than just kill Luna. He wants to destroy her. Trapped her in an eternity of Hell like Silver Blitzs. But he can't kill her. She special."

"Special?" Misty asked. "What dose mean?"

"I mean she not just an original pony now, is she? he won't be able to kill her no matter what he dose. Only she can do that herself. Once it's done, he will have complete control of her," Shredder said.

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked even though he kinda knew the answer already. Spike didn't want to believe that Luna could be capable of doing such a thing but because of her actions from her past, Spike couldn't doubt it.

"You think she would?" Spike worded carefully. Shredder signed sadly at Spike. Spike said no more after that.

"Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you tell Discord this?!" Misty yelled at him. "He should know this."

He smiled. "Just testing something."

Misty shook her head. "Of course you are. Just another one of your bullshit tricks."

"Just wait. I have complete hope that Discord will be able to help her," Shredder said as he looked at Discord's unconscious body.

* * *

Discord found himself back in at the house in the living room. He wasn't shocked. At this point he was use to it. However, that didn't make him less scared. He began to hear screaming that could be heard around the whole house. Discord couldn't tell if it was Luna or somepony else but his gut was telling him it was Luna. He walked up the stairs once more for that was where the sound was coming from. He was fearful of what was happening to Luna. Was she even still alive? Discord have seen what this monster was capable of. Who knows want he did to her? Discord feared the worse for her. She could dead just like the others.

"No. Don't think like that. She's fine."

He got to the top of the stairwell. The screaming got even louder as he got closer. Discord turned and looked down the long hall that led to Sliver Blitzs's room. Discord felt himself getting sick as a million thoughts came to him on Luna well-being. But he had to hope for the best. He remember what Luna had told him about her having nopony to got to for help. She suffered for so long because she felt like that she didn't have anypony. She felt all alone and fearful but never said anything till now. But she did have somepony. Discord knew the truth. He knew he could help her. Discord made a promise and this time he was going to make sure he kept it.

"Now let's go find her."

He shivered, as though, ice had replaced his spine as he walked down the hall. The cold air enveloped throughout his entire body. A musty, dank order creep into his nose. Black and brown mold dotted the ceiling in clusters, evident of rain seeping through the roof. Sharp shadows roamed around the room. He stood and peered at the top, wondering when a twisted head person will crawl down and have him for dinner. He summoned strength and tiptoed slowly to Silver Blitz's room. Each step intensified the moaning and creaking as if the steps could collapse at any moment. He turned to the right, and met his final destination. The door did not give way easier, a forceful push was needed to get the door open. He took a deep breath before walking in. Stepping inside, he looked around the room, a dresser seem to have been pushed against the door, attempting to deny anyone entry. He could make out the silhouette of bed, edging in closer for a better look.

Sure enough, it was Luna. Laying on the floor, unconsciousness. She tossing around and screaming. He ran up to her and tried to wake her up. He shook her really hard while calling her name to get her to wake up. However, she wouldn't wake up. Discord looked down at her. It reminded him about the night at the cemetery. He heard her screaming and ended up finding her unconsciousness, screaming. Just like what just happened now. Except, this time he knew why and what was going on.

"Luna, please wake up," he begged and pleaded but it was no use. There was no signs of her waking up. He held her in his arms and looked down at her as he continued to scream. She was in so much pain. What was she even dreaming about? Did she know it was a nightmare? Most likely not. Discord could see how much she was hurting. It killed him that he could do nothing about it. It was like looking at Silver Blitzs except Luna was older. Luna told him this wasn't the first time it has happened to her. He could only imagine what else been done to her and the wort part was that nopony knew or at least didn't care enough to know. It almost pissed him off. How did Celestia not see how much Luna was really hurting? He could tell something was off the moment he saw her but everypony else...they didn't notice anything.

"You won't be able to wake her up."

Discord looked up and saw Silver Blitzs standing there. He signed. The more he thought about it, the more Discord realized that Spike was right. She have been the one controlling everything. She been telling him and Luna what to do and where to go the whole time. The worst part was that they willing listened to every little thing she tole them. They been following her around and helping her. And yet all she done for them was give them more questions and some golden Phoenix that Discord didn't even know what to do with. It all seemed pointless now seeing where it have gotten them at. Discord began to think that maybe Silver Blitzs wasn't all she said to be. It would make sense now.

"What are you doing here?"He retorted at her. She seem sightly astonished at Discord's tone but didn't seemed to be too upset at him. She shrugged and trotted closer to him and Luna.

"I'm here to help," she stated to him.

"You're too late for that," Discord snarled in raged.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked.

Discord voiced deepen as he scoffed. "Why am I mad? Are you serious? Are you really asking me that?"

"I mean-" she began to say before Discord cut her off.

"No. Shut up. You don't get to talk right now. I been risking my life...my friends lives to save your ass. And look where it has gotten us. We still don't know how to stop him and now Luna is going to die. Because of you. Because you or Dusty wouldn't tell us what was going on! How do I ever know that you're not one of them? Huh? How did I?"

She eyes started to watered and began to cry. "I just wanted help. I told you everything that you needed to know. I knew you would you believe but Luna was different. Even if Dusty told her, she wouldn't have done anything. She needed helped. Somepony who would understand and be willing to guide her here."

"And it just happened to be me?" Discord asked. Silver Blitzs shrugged in respond.

"I guess so," She answered. Discord looked back at Luna. He needed to save her but also needed to know if he could trust Silver Blitzs. He didn't want to doubt but it this point he didn't know what to think of her.

"You told me to stay away at first. Now you just want to always come here."

"I wanted to go to you but you came to me. You said you would me. Please trust. Please don't walk away."

"You want me to trust you? Tell me how to save her," Discord decided. Silver Blitzs smiled at the point that Discord still haven't given up at her and was giving her a chance.

"Oh that super easy. You just got to go into her dreams," She said.

"What?" he asked.

"You know like she does?"

"Okay. Sounds easy enough. How do I wake her up?" he then asked her. She thought to herself for a moment.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he did something to her. I tried already to wake her up. She won't though," she said with regret. "All I know is that he attached himself to her. He was in her head. He could see and hear what she saw and heard. It's why I want to you. There was no way for him to find out what I was doing. But right now you have to save her. Maybe you'll have better luck going inside her dreams."

"I guess I can try," he said.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry. I will."

He picked up Luna and sat her down on Silver Blitzs's bed. He got down on his knees and stared at her. Luna continued to scream to whatever she was dreaming about. He thought about everything that had happened to him and Luna. All that they had been through. He never saw none of this coming. Out of everything that he been through, he never knew that he would be stuck in such a situation. It wasn't even the monsters or the pain that he was force to face that made him mad. It was of how scared he really was. He remembered when he a child and was told by many when he was ever sacred "There is nothing to fear but fear itself," yet now, seeing Luna, he began to think that wasn't true. There are many things that are worse than fear. The truth, for him at least, in those words are a warning that fear can change who they are inside and how they feel about thing; make anypony compromise where they should stand firm. If fear was an animal, something that could put a face on, and you knew that in order for you to have a life of some sort of bliss or peace you would had to kill it. Something impossible to do. But Discord knew what he had to do. He promised Silver Blitzs that he would help her and promised Luna that he would protect her. He failed a lot of promises in his life but these were ones that he refused to fail. A part of Discord knew that he would never be the same after this was over. He was scarred and changed for life. Maybe that didn't have to be a bad thing. Discord took a deep breath and put his claw on Luna's head. He closed his eyes. He had came up with a theory. If it was his so called "dreamer powers" that allowed him to entered Silver Blitzs's and Luna minds maybe he could do the same but this time for Luna's dream. It was only a theory, however, he wouldn't know unless he tried. He gave one last glance at Silver Blitzs who gave him a reassuring smile. His claw started to glow, it seemed to warp the area around it like a magnifying glass. He released a torrent of the spell and struck Luna's head.

He lost awareness and blacked out.

Author's Note:

I know I keep saying this but with all the shit that been happening in my life I just can't write much. I did this before my brother's death and thought I might as well post it. I don't even know if I can finish this story anymore but here is what I have. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for letting you guys down.

This was edited by TheMysteryMuffin. Thanks again.

Till Next Time!


	36. Silver Blitzs photo (Author's note)

Well, not really. But I found someone who made a picture of her and I have to say that I like it. I will note however, this is what she looks like if she was older, not a child. I'm still working with that one. I tried to post the picture on this site for over a hour but couldn't find out how to do so. If you know please tell me. But if you go to fimfiction and look up Beyond My Grave, you'll find my recent blog and the photo should be there.

Search with this. AnnEldest - Fimfiction


	37. Nightmares Within

It looked like the halls of the castle of the Two Sister. My eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh. My hooves trembled at my sides. I jammed my fist into my mouth to stifle the scream. I heard it coming; the soft suppuration of its footsteps, like a threatening whisper. Darkness washed over me, sending another chill down my spine. It didn't seem to come from any direction, just a sound that encapsulated me inside my cocoon of despair and hopelessness. Fear curled up inside me and clung to my ribs, settling uncomfortably in my chest. I probably wasn't going to make it out alive. My legs were frozen into place, so I crouched into a crawl and dragged myself towards the edge of the room, gasping and choking. I clawed at the walls with bloody hooves and the already peeling wallpaper came away at once. My jaw dropped in a silent scream of horror. It was the same bull creature that took me here. I got up and started running. I didn't care where I was going just as long I got as far away form it as possible. Distance was all that mattered now to me. It lunged at me, a dark shape latching onto my back. I struck the ground, hard, and lay there convulsing and twitching. I could feel the life in my eyes faded slowly until the iris merged with the whites, a chalk-colored froth clouding my mouth until I fell into the ever-consuming darkness below. I fell limped. It was only then when it finally let me go and disappeared. I sat up and breathe really hard as I tried to catch my breaths. I stood up from the ground slowly, barely holding my own weight. I looked around but was met with a shock. I was no longer at the castle. I was now in the middle of nowhere, absolutely anywhere. I thought to myself and tried to figure out how I got there. I could see maybe twenty yards, after that, it was fog. The ground was grey and barren, the world around me was dead and dry. A cold wind blew around me without making the slightest noise. I began walking, my hooves making clopping noises that seemed loud relative to the dead silence. I felt the ground leave from beneath me and I was suddenly in free-fall. My eyes widened as brightness then darkness rushed past me in violent sweeps. My eyes began to water, I tried to spread my wings and fly away but it was as if I was falling through a vacuum as I fell further and further down.

I bolted up in my bed with a scream. I was covered in sweat and my entire body ached. I closed my eyes for several moments, holding back sobs of terror. Through a mirror that was in the room I saw myself but when I was younger. When my hair with a lighter blue and my coat was more of a light purple My hair wasn't wavy. It was actually really short and I was smaller in size.

"So, this is your decision?" A voice called from the darkness. Through the darkness of the room I could see the dark silhouette. I hugged my knees and started to cry.

"W-what do you want from me?" I cried, tears on my face. "Why must you torture me?"

"Cause it's fun."

I shook my head repeatedly. "Please don't. Please," I begged.

"You know it's going to happen?" he smirked as he moved in closer to me.

I darted from my spot, heading for the door. The silhouette came out of the darkness. It turned out it was Berry Tart. He easily ran up to me. He grabbed me in mid air and though me back onto the bed. I screamed as I landed onto the bed. He got on top of me as I let out a finally scream before he covered my mouth.

* * *

Discord stood in the other side of the room away from them. He was watching everything that was happening to Luna. Discord's mind began to flipped out. He realized what was happening there. He was literately watching what happen to Silver Blitzs happen to Luna. He didn't know what to think. Did this really happen? Did Luna really go through this? He hoped not. He stood there stun as he heard Luna cry and plead. It would example why she would be scared of him.

* * *

I once again woke up screaming. My eyes darted quickly around the dark room making sure I was really awake this time. It was common for me to have nightmares like these. I wake up or at least I think I did until something else comes and attacks me. Then I wake up for real. The voices slowly crept into my head like an animal stalking it's prey.

* * *

"Luna?" He called out to her but with no respond. "Luna, it's me. Say something," Discord said again. He tried talking to her but she would never say anything to him.

* * *

 _You're worthless, everypony hate's you._ Those voices said, but what really hurt her was _"Your sister hates you. You're such a freak. Everypony knows you're crazy. You should just kill your self, knows your sister wouldn't care anyway._

I covered my ears trying blocked them out. It did very little against the voices as they begin to get louder and louder. I shook my head and silently sobbed _"Why do I still feel like this?"_ I thought. I banged my head against the headboard. I ended up getting off the bed and head to the bathroom.

* * *

Discord followed her from behind. He made sure to keep close to her. He needed to find a way to wake her up. He didn't know how to get her attention.

* * *

"Did you really think that everything would go back to normal, Luna..?" A venom filled voice that echoed through my pained head.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I said spinning around to face the intruder.

"Why Luna...is that how you greet a old friend..?" But when I looked in the mirror I saw an image of Nightmare Moon stabbing her sister to death. I screamed as I jumped back in fear. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see.

"Oh please Luna. You know there is so much more to fear."

Before I could say anything, I began hearing a loud creaking sound coming from above. I opened my eyes and slowly turned around and looked up at the ceiling. There was an older stallion hanging from the ceiling; a rope around his neck. I dropped to the floor and screamed as I cried loudly.

"No. No. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't...I'm so sorry. We thought he was fine. None of knew...I didn't know..." I looked back at Nightmare Moon. "Stop this. Please stop this."

She smirk and give out a evil laugh. "Stop you say? Oh dear Luna. I'm just getting started."

"I said STOP!"

My head blinded with rage as I shot the energy at the mirror breaking it into shards of glass flew across the bathroom. Glass shard cut my horn and forehead. I smash the shards over and over to make sure that she was gone. I screamed in pain, blood dripping onto the white and black tiled floor under my now bloody hooves.

"Its alright...its fine..." I said to myself, crying to the pain, blood trailing down my face. I didn't brother to clean up the mess I made. I walked out of the bathroom and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

"Luna, wake up. Come on. This isn't real. It's a nightmare. Luna listen to me!" Discord begged.

Discord walked up to Luna to stop what he was seeing. He had had enough of it. He needed to end this before it got any worst. But just as he was about to approach them he was startled by a loud bang. Discord turned around thinking that it was one of creatures that have chased them before. However it was two night guards, two solar guards, and Celestia broke through the bedroom door, searching Luna's bedroom for any signs of a threat. Star Swirl trotted in not too long after. Discord walked up to them. They didn't seemed to notice him. He was about to say something to them but they trotted right through him as if he was a ghost. Discord's eyes widened. He faced back to Luna. Star Swirl was hugging Luna as she cried into his shoulder. He was trying to calm her down a little. After a moment of scanning, the group saw that there was no immediate danger. Celestia sent the guards back to their posts and looked at her sister with a large frown on her face.

* * *

"Lulu, what's wrong? I heard you scream all the way from the other side of the castle! We thought you might have been in danger!"

"I'm...s-sorry. I-It was just a bad dream," I said.

"That's the fifth time this month," Celestia said. "This is becoming a problem."

"It was nothing. Really?" It was then when Star Swirl noticed the cuts on my hooves.

"Luna, you're bleeding," He said to me. I looked down at the deep cuts from the glass shards. I was now breathing heavily, my eyes red from me crying. "Come. Let's get some bandages."

I looked away from them in shame. I knew what a mess I had become. I tried so hard to fight it on my own. I tried to convince the others that I wasn't crazy. All had failed, I didn't know what to do now. Star Swirl signed and led me, along with Celestia, to the kitchen to clean and patch up my hooves.

"Now tell me what happened Luna?" He asked me.

Celestia's mind was plagued with doubts, suspicions, and concerns, but she held me close and patted me on the back. "Luna, We have to get you some help for this. This is getting out of hooves."

"Celestia, it's not like that."

Star Swirl signed. "She's right. You need help for this."

"But-"

"You been having all these awful nightmares and now this. Your sisters right. This isn't normal behaviors."

"I didn't mean to hurt myself like this."

"It doesn't matter, Luna," Celestia added. "we decided that it was time to do something about it."

I looked up at them, stunned. I was praying so hard that it wasn't leading to where I thought it was. "What...what are you two saying?"

Celestia hesitated for a moment before speaking. "We scheduled an appointment for you," Celestia said quickly as possible.

"What?!" I looked at Star Swirl who confirmed it with a nod.

"I'm sorry, Luna but you need help."

"But I'm not crazy. You're saying I'm messed up!?" I asked my emotions bumping into each other.

"I'm not saying you're crazy but you need help for all the hallucinations you're having," Celestia said.

"But they're not hallucination! I told you what it was. Have you not been listening to me?!" I yelled. My anger rose to its highest point as my thoughts came to one conclusion, Celestia thought I was unhealthy!

"We been through this Luna," she said more sturdily, starting to get mad at me.

"Celestia, sister, please. You have to believe me. I'm not crazy."

"Luna, I heard enough. You're getting help and that's final."

"But sister-"

"No Luna. I made up my mind," Celestia interpreted me.

"Just please listen to me for one second. Just please-"

"Luna, listen to me! I told you. You're not getting out of this. Not this time."

"Let me show you. Please, just give me a chance," I begged. It was my last attempted to get her to believe me. Tears began to well in my eyes as the thought of my own sister came into view, her seeing me as messed up, broken.

Celestia stayed quiet for a few moment before shaking her head no. "I'm sorry, Luna. But I have given you too many chances."

I stood there quietly. I never felt morw betrayed by them. I thought they could help me but as always I was wrong. I could never trust Celestia with anything anymore, I growl loudly in anger. "You never listen to me."

"And you wonder why."

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"I hate you! I hate all of you! I wish I would just disappeared!"

"And I would not mind that. Sometimes I wish I never had you as a sister so I wouldn't have to deal with all of your problems. You're hopeless. That's all you'll ever be..."

"Hopeless."

But she wasn't done yet.

"You go on and on and feel sorry for yourself and talk about it all the time. Stop bluffing and just do it. See what happens. Grab some pills and stuffed them down your throat and see what happens cuz I don't feel sorry for you."

"Celestia that's enough!" Star Swirl then spoke up.

I stepped in and got close to Celestia's face. "Fuck you, Celestia. Rot in Hell."

Star Swirl tried to calm us both down but it was no used. I ran out of the room before anymore could be said. I went into my room, slamming the door and leaped onto my bed and began to sob. The dark thoughts pushing themselves into my mind.

"Whats the point?! My own sister doesn't even think I'm well...she thinks I need help! Doctors aren't going to solve anything! She doesn't care if I'm dead or not."

 _Luna_

I lifted up my head and looked around the room. "Hello."

 _Luna. Come to me._

* * *

"Don't do it Luna," Discord whispered to himself. But to his dismay, Luna slowly got up and followed the voice. He didn't have a good feeling about the voice. He didn't know why but something told him that is wasn't anything good. He followed as he tried to find a way to stop the nightmare.

* * *

"Where are you?" I asked.

 _In here. Where I'm always at._

I ended up following the voice back into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I saw the broken glass pieces still laying all over the floor. I watched my step to prevent stepping on one. I sat down on floor where there wasn't much broken glass at.

"You're here."

 _I knew you would come._

* * *

"You're here," Luna said. She was looking up as if she was speaking somepony but Discord couldn't see anyone there.

"They don't understand. I don't know what to do."

It went on like that for awhile. Luna kept talking to what appeared to be nothing. He couldn't see or hear what Luna was hearing and seeing. Discord wondered for a second if she was actually seeing something. And if so, what? Discord looked down at Luna weirdly. What was she talking about? And with who? He walked up to Luna and sat down next to her. Discord had no words to everything that he saw. He also was not for sure on what he was suppose to do. He didn't know how to stop it. Discord been into other others dreams before but he never stopped nightmares. He thought about how Luna stopped his nightmares.

* * *

"I want this to stop. I want this to end but I don't know how."

 _There's only one way to fix the pain._

There was then a long pause. My eyes widened. I shook my head no and started crying. "What? But-"

 _You know it's the only way._

"I can't. I couldn't."

 _I did it. So can you._

"We could have help you."

 _Nopony could help me. Just like nopony can help you. There are reasons for the things we do. They will soon realize that it was their fault._

"No...no...no"

I covered my face and cried even more. My eyes drip with tears. The walls that held me up for so long were now slowly collapsing. Moment by moment, they fell, piece by piece. Salty drops fall from my chin. Perhaps these tears will help wash the blood out. I press my head against the wall. I slowly looked at the glass, so innocent but yet destroy by something that wasn't. I was anything but innocent. I couldn't take it anymore.

"There's only one way to fix the pain..." I grabbed one of the glass shards from the tile floor, wiping my tears as new thoughts began to enter.

 _Yes, Luna. Do it. Do it and we can be together again._

"Would it hurt..? What would everypony think..?" I asked, already knowing the general answers to those questions.

 _Only for a moment. You won't even remember it when it's over._

* * *

She placed the glass shard on her hooves. Discord saw this and started to panicked. He kept shouting at her to stop. Luna didn't respond to him. It was clear that she couldn't hear him. Discord knew he had to stop this now. He couldn't let her do this to herself. Without thinking, he knocked the glass piece away from her.

"What are you doing, Luna?!" Discord shouted. "Stop this right now. This isn't real. None of this is."

* * *

I gasped loudly and stood up. I knew that voice. But how? There was no way. No. It was trick. But what if it wasn't. Was it really him. But why? Why would you save a freak like me. "Discord?"

"Luna?"

"Where are you? I can't see you."

"What? Oh that's just great." He said as I grabbed another glass piece.

"You shouldn't have come here. There's no stopping it. There's no point in trying anymore."

"Luna, this is what it wants. It wants you to hurt yourself. You can't let it win."

"I...I...can't. I'm not strong enough," I cried. It was pretty clear to me now that I wasn't. No matter what I did, I always ended up getting myself or others hurt.

"That's what it wants you to think. Luna, you can fight this," I heard him say to me.

"Nopony understands..."

"Luna, I understand. I believe you. I don't think you're crazy."

I kept crying. I could tell that Discord was running out of ideas. He didn't know what he was doing. Of course he wouldn't. He never done this before. This was what I did. Not him. There was nothing he could do to save me. I wasn't worth much saving anyways. I didn't know why he brother trying.

"Look. I get it. We both have been two damned creatures in Equestria, but we've both been reformed. We changed and we both have a life out there, waiting for us. Waiting for you."

"Then why does it hurt so badly?" I wept.

"Because we both have a hard time of letting the past go," Discord replied. " You saw my dreams. You know how I feel. I am the master of chaos, so of course I'm always will be a bit screwy. But laughter, jokes, insanity…it helps hide the pain I feel sometimes."

I wiped my tears as I listened. I remembered that. Discord always had a problem with excepting himself. I too had problems with that but it was nothing compare to the things that I saw.

"I'm sorry what you went through but you can't let it ruin who you are. You still have a whole life ahead of you. Nopony but us will ever understand what we been through. But we can beat this, together. You're not alone."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I dragged my ass into this nightmare to help you. So.."

"No." I stopped him before he could continued. "I mean how do you know how I feel? How could you ever know?"

"I been through it. You feel like you're alone cause every time you tried to get help, they failed in some way. There was no one there who understood what you were going through. Makes it hard to talk to anypony. I can related. Nopony understands me."

"What?"

"We both tried to found somepony to really get us but we haven't found it yet. Either we still fear too, or nopony else realizes what we have gone through. Please Luna don't do this to yourself. Please don't."

I looked down at the floor. I tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming. I wasn't convinced. "What if I can't beat this? I...I'm not strong like you..."

"Luna…you can't keep hiding from this. You've tried that already, and we can both see very well how that's worked out for you. I guess you can keep hiding from it, though. But ignoring it won't make it go away either. No matter how hard you try to. And killing yourself won't help you. You're just running away. How do you think that will make your sister feel? Twilight? Me? But most importantly you."

I looked away when he said that. I didn't realized how much he saw. I felt guilty that he had to see me like this."Confronting it is the only way to beat this. To do that, you are going to have to face it. Face your fears and put yourself in the very situation you're afraid of as I did. It helped me. It will help you. You taught me that, Luna. You did. You and Spike taught me that it's not bad to fight for love," Discord signed and I felt a hand being placed on my cheek.

"You do realize what you are asking me to do. It's far more easier said then done, Discord."

"No, it won't be easy. It never is. Trust me Lulu. I learned the hard that it isn't," he agreed with me with a small chuckle, turning his attention to the broken mirror, casting a spell that lifted up the many shards into the air. "Think of it like this mirror here. So easily broken but not so easy to fix. But change can't happen overnight. It only comes bit by bit. You have to work at putting them back together again. And soon you fit them to something again. Though the cracks will still be there, you are slowly becoming something even better than you were before." He pieced the mirror back together in its frame. He used his magic to restore the mirror back to the way it look before I had so recklessly destroyed it. "And this time you will have me and Spike to help you. You're not alone. Not anymore."

"I don't want them to get me."

"They won't. Not as long as I'm here. Try to remember that. A nightmare is only as real as you make it."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I soon dropped the glass and tried to calm myself down. I looked up, only to see Discord who was smiling at me. I couldn't see him before. How could I now? I guessed it didn't really matter at the moment. I put a hoof on his cheek and smiled back at him.

"I see you now. Thank you for coming."

"We agreed to help each other, right?"

"Right," I said.

Discord was about to say more when I fell to the floor. I covered my ears and started screaming. The voices came back to me. All talking at once; screaming and yelling at me. "Shut up! Leave me alone!"

 _You can't fight us._

 _You're not strong._

 _You know you can not win_

 _Give in._

 _You're weak._

"Stop. Stop. Stop!" I shouted.

Discord groaned. He knew who was doing this as well I did. "Luna, fight this. You're stronger than this. Don't listen to them."

My eyes trailed up to the mirror. I stared at my reflection looking back at me. I thought about the night I covered that mirror in the storage room at the castle. I refused to look at myself at one since then. But why? It was the same reflection as it always was, and nothing had changed that. It was always me. I always saw myself. Nothing was ever off. But as I kept staring at it. I saw more and more. I saw a broken pony who kept falling to her demons. At the same time though, I saw a fun loving pony who tried to help anypony whenever she could and was loved by her sisters and friends. I always will remember my mistakes and it will haunt me forever. Unfortunately, that is something that I'm afraid I won't ever be able to change. But I know how far I have come and how much I've changed from the past. I was no longer that pony back then. I was some pony even better. I remembered all the fun pranks I liked to pull on my sister and how she worked so hard to throw me something so simple as a birthday party. I remember the fun I had with Twilight and her friends on multiple occasions. And of course, I remembered mine encounters with Discord. After the incident when I went into his dreams, he would come by every so often and we'll just play card games. Though it seems small it actually meant a lot to me and I bet it somewhat did to him. I was worth something. I just needed to remember that. I slowly got up from the floor and trotted outside the bathroom into the bedroom. Discord came out with me. I was hoping I could get away from them. However, it didn't work. The voices were getting louder but this time I did not listen to them. I tired to focus on the good memories. I tried using them to fight back.

"That's it, Luna. Keep doing that," Discord cheered me on.

The floor began to vibrated as we both heard a whistle. Discord groaned in anger. A sound of a heavy metal chain dragging on the floor, followed by two heavy footsteps. We both quickly realized who is was. I looked around the room but no one was there. I started breathing heavily as the sound got closer to us. We couldn't see the creature itself. What we did see what two bright glowing red eyes staring down at us. It started getting closer and closer.

"You got to be kidding me!" Discord shouted.

"I don't know what you want. But I know you can't hurt me. You're not real. None of this is real."

I kept staring at the those dead red eyes. How were we supposed to stop it? What were we supposed to do? I was the only way that we could get out of this nightmare. There had to be a way but no matter how much I thought about it I couldn't think of a way. We slowly started backing away, Discord looking for a quick exit. But I knew there was no more running away from this monster. Discord told me that I had to face my fears. So I was going to face it. I was done running. It was getting even closer to us. That was when I realized it. I knew how to stop this. It all came to me at that moment.

"No, I'm wrong. I should say that you are real. Cause I know you are. I always known you were real. I always known that all of this was real. I was just scared to admit it because of what everypony else would think of me but I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter what they think. Just as long if I know the truth. So there. I said it. But just because you are real, doesn't mean that any of this isn't in my head because it is. Which means it's all an illusion. Like a nightmare I can wake up from it."

Discord and I kept walking backwards trying to further the distance between us and it. It made a position as if it was getting ready to launch at us and attack.

"I'm in control. This is my power. You don't have any control over me. I'm the psychic. I'm the one who gets to tell what and who I want to see. Not you. So stop! Just GO AWAY!"

I sat up, gasping and breathing heavily. It took me a few seconds to realized that I was awake now. My eyes traveled around the room. I was back at the bedroom I was in before I was put into those nightmares. I felt a hand on the back of my head. I turned around and saw Discord sitting next to me. He was smiling. I smiled back at him before I went ahead and gave him a hug. To my surprise, he didn't push me away and hugged me back. I have done it. I faced my fears and I won. I spend my whole life hiding and running away from my demons. But it never helped me. If anything, it made it worse. Seeing Discord go through the troubles to save me made me realized that some things you can't run from. To beat your demons, you had to fight them. For the first time in a long time, I felt strong. I was actually proud of myself. For once I stepped up and really did something that helped us. That helped me.

"Luna, you did it," Discord said as he broke the hug.

"I guess. But what did I do?" I asked.

"You took control of your power," he simply said.

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Is this what you deal with every night?" Discord asked.

I laughed a little. "Actually, I dealt with worst dreams than this before. But to answer your question yes I do."

"How do you do it?"

"Don't know. I just do," I answered him. "But you did well Discord."

"Thanks. You did good too. Nice job."

I lean on Discord and closed my eyes. I tried to relax for the first time in a while. Discord put an arm around me and pull me closer to him.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess to find a way to get you back to Shredder."

"Shredder?" I questioned.

"That's we are at. He was the one to sent me here."

"How are you here?"

"My umm soul dreamer powers I guess. I don't know," Discord said confusingly.

"So you're not really here?!" I asked shocked.

"No. A soul dreamer doesn't go to the "waking world." They got to where the spirits go after they die," Discord explained to me. I nodded to say that I understood him. I guessed at that point it wasn't that hard to believe in.

"Thank you. For what you said. It meant a lot to me," I thanked him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Well, I have nopony that understands me. I mean I always have Fluttershy who has been there for me. She done more than enough for me but...she doesn't understand. It's not her fault but still would be nice if she did. I always felt that nopony but you really understood what I was going through," He said. "Even now."

"Same here," I agreed. I smiled when he said that to me. It felt nice to see that I helped somepony.

"Just promised me one thing," he said.

"What is it?"

"If you ever think about killing yourself, you will come to me first."

I signed sadly. I never wanted him to think of me like that but it was my fault. But at the same time it was nice to know that he really did care about me.

"I promised."

He smiled."Good."

"And to think of it. If I never followed you that night, we wouldn't be here right now," I said.

Discord looked away from me."I know. But maybe that was a good thing."

"How come?" I asked.

He hesitated for a few moment."You promise you won't tell anypony."

"Of course."

"The reason why I went to the cemetery that night was because..." My eyes widened when he said that. He was now telling me? But why? He was now breathing heavily. Seeing him like this made me worry. He wouldn't tell me that night why he was there. I thought it was just him acting up but now it seemed to be a little bit more serious than that. He looked up at the ceiling before signing then he speaking again. "Because I was thinking about killing myself as well."

I looked at Discord when he said that. I never thought I would ever hear him say anything close to that. It made sense now why he wouldn't tell me and why he seemed so sad. Oh, the thoughts that must have been going through his head. I felt so bad for him to say that. But why? Why would he want to hurt himself?

"What?!"

"Yeah."

I gave him a hug and held him tightly. "But why?"

"Don't freak out, Luna. I would never do it. Even if I wanted to, I could never go through with it. It was just a thought so I went on a flight to calm myself down a bit. I then saw the cemetery and decided to land. Then you came." He then broke the hug.

"Almost sounds like it was meant to happen."

"Yeah. Sure does."

I took in a deep signed. "I would miss you if anything were to happen to you."

"I know. I would never do it," Discord repeated himself.

"At least tell me why you were thinking like that," I said.

"Same reasons as yours. I'm stuck in a world where no ones accept me. I'm hated just for doing what I was born to do. And even when I change for them it ends up being worse and they want my old self back. But not because they care. Just because they're better off dealing with me," Discord said angrily.

"You're talking about when you turned into Accord, right?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I knew what he was talking about. Accord was the orderly and harmonious alter-ego of Discord, who desires to create "true" unity and order. Discord turned himself into him in hopes that we would finally accept him if he was more like everypony else.. However, it backfired. It turned out just like Discord did for chaos, Accord did for order. In which he forced everypony (including me and Twilight) throughout Equestria into thinking the same by brainwashing them into mind slaves.

"When did you start thinking like that?"

"I don't know. I guess after Tirek," He answered.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I know I'm one of the reasons that you felt that way," I said.

"It wasn't just you and you were the least of it, so you're fine. But I DO accept your apology," He smirked.

"Good. But you can always come to me and talk whenever you want," I assured him.

"I'll keep that in mind," He smiled at me.

'You know I care about you?" I asked.

"I do, Luna."

"Umm Discord, how do we get back?" I asked.

Discord chuckled guiltily. "That's the only thing I didn't think of."

"What? So you don't know how to get us back?!"

"Maybe?"

"Oh that's just great," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, I said maybe I didn't." I looked at him for a moment before I laughed with him. "But I do have one question. Those nightmares...did you really go through that? Did Celestia really say that to you?"

That part of my life I wanted to forget but now since I knew that couldn't happen I didn't know what to do about it. I wanted to tell him except it was hard to even think about it. At the moment I knew it was best to wait. I already got most of it out so I wait until it's the right time to tell him more.

"Discord, I trust you more than anypony else right now but I'm not ready to talk about it. I promise that I will tell in the future when I'm ready. For now I don't think I can talk about it but when I am, you'll be the first to know," I said. Discord nodded at me and gave me a small smile.

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

"Thank you."

We sat there on the floor when I heard an loud bang like a shelf falling onto the floor. It sounded like that it came from downstairs. I lifted my head up. Discord must have noticed it as well cause he looked at me with the same look I had. He got up from the floor and head towards the door. He looked at me and made gestures that said to be quiet and stay put. I only nodded to say I understood. I stood up and try to be quiet. He opened the bedroom door sightly and peeked his head out a little but not all the way. He looked back at me. I just shrugged at him. I didn't know what made that sound or who cause it. He rolled his eyes and looked back outside the bedroom door. I took a few steps forward and tried to look outside the door from behind Discord. I suddenly felt a grip formed around my neck as I heard a deep growl really close to my right ear. My eyes widened as I felt it. But before I could call out to Discord, I was yanked back as a hand covered my mouth. The other arm was wrapped around my wist. I was then lifted up on my hind legs pulling me closer to whoever was grabbing me. I struggled with my attacker but he kept a tight grip on me. I didn't know how to respond to it, it all happened too fast. I heard chains rattling against each other. I then knew who was holding me hostage. He looked down at me and smirk with an evil grin. His red eyes glowing brightly as he stared down at mine. He uncovered my mouth and his claws form a tight grip around my neck as if at any second he could easily snap it. I wanted to cry out but I feared he would kill me if I said anything. I breathed heavily as I was preparing myself for my last breath. All I could manged was a loud yelp to get Discord's attention. Discord's ears perked up and turned around.

"Luna, are you-?" He gasped when he saw me.

"Luna?! Let her go."

He growl as a respond.

"Discord!" I cried.

"I said let her go!" He yelled even louder. A devious laugh could then be heard from behind him. Discord's eyes widen as he turn around. Berry Tart stood there with the door now open. He trotted into room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Leaving so soon, are we? Why? It was just now getting interesting, " he laughed at us.

"But now since we're all here together finally, the real fun can now begin."

Author's Note:

I took a lot of time to typed this. I hope you enjoyed this. It took me forever to type this all. But I got it done. A lot of Luna's nightmares were inspired by real nightmares I had or were inspired by real events that have happened to me in my life. However, I must be honest I'm at a writer block so I don't know how I should wrap this all up. You see, I had so many changes in this story. The way I first wrote this in the beginning isn't the way I thought it would turned out now. I had different ideas then but then I got ShadowStarEX to work on this with me and it went in a different direction. I have many ideas on how to end this but I'm sure what I should do. So yeah. That's what happening. I'm going to talk to him and we'll work on it so this story can end this with a big bang. All I do know is that it will all end this week. I am kinda glad that the story is almost over but also sad that it will end. Till then, I hoped you liked this chapter.

Also for those who don't know, Accord was a villain in the comics book, in which that is what my story just look him up if you want to learn more.

Till Next Time!


	38. The Final Chapter

Discord and I looked carefully at each other. I felt like any movements that I made would be my very last. I was too frightened to say anything. Discord kept eye contact will me. Berry Tart was smile wickedly at me and Discord. He had us trapped in this hell house with no way out. I hate to admitted it but I had no idea what we were going to do or how to get out of this mess. Berry looked at the bull creature.

"About time you came. We almost lost her," He sightly snapped at him. The creature only growl in response. "Awww. Don't be like that. You know she is your only way."

"The only way for what?" I spoke up. He chuckled at me.

"Like I said. There is so much you don't know. Let's just say there is a lot of us stuck in a prison and you're the key out," He answered to me. He turned his attention back to the creature. "You can let her go now. There is nowhere for her to run, Shader."

[i]Shader. That's his name.[/i] I thought.

I felt his grip loosen as he released me and fell to the floor. I sightly grunted in pain as I landed. I slowly picked myself up.

"Good. Now then shall we get started?" Berry smiled.

"Answer my question damn it. The only way for what?" I asked again.

"Oh. So much to explain in so little time," he teased me. "Well, you see Shader over here is a very very powerful being. He use to rule all of the lands and earth. But some didn't like the way he did it. Very similar to you Discord. They couldn't except what he was. So they banished him for doing what he was made to do."

"Which is what?" Discord asked.

"He's destruction," he simply said.

"Destruction?" I said as I slowly looked back up at him.

"Yes and now he's nothing more than a illusion to most. That's why I did what I did. Killing in his name gives him power but it was never enough."

"That's why you killed all those kids...for him?" Discord asked with anger.

"Yes. But like I said, it wasn't enough power. However, with you Luna...he could escape."

"I don't understand," I said.

He scoffed angrily at me. "Of course you don't. You hid from all of us when you knew the truth for so long. But that's not important anymore. All I want was to get even with you and Shader here to be release. It's a win-win for me."

"And what about me?" Discord asked.

He looked angrily at Discord causing Discord to step back a little. "You have something that belongs to me. She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to me."

Discord eyes widened and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I know that Silver Blitz has been hiding in that head of yours. How else would you have known about the Phoenix?"

"The Phoenix?" Discord tried to sound confused but he was never good at acting, even when he actually try to.

"I know you have it. How else did you think you found you so easily?" He asked with a grin.

"Wait what?" I spoke up.

"That phoenix has powers that are beyond anything you could ever dream of. I made it myself."

"Powers?" I asked.

"Yes. With that any demons and monsters could track you easily. It has the magic of some of the most powerful demons. Even just by touching it you can feel its demonic presences."

Discord nodded slowly as he thought carefully to himself. "That explains a lot."

"What is it? Why is it important to you?" I asked him.

He laughed at me as if it was something that I should have known. "It's called a Relic. With a sacrifice, mix with some of the most purest of light magic, you can contain any type of magic, powers, or creatures you want. Well, that is if you know how to control it."

"Sacrifice?" Discord pointed out.

"Yes. In order to get something from them, you have have give something to them then that of which you give becomes the very thing that contains it," He explained.

"What did you sacrifice?" Discord asked more sternly this time.

"The hearts of my children," He answered cheerfully.

I covered my mouth as my stomach tightened and ached all the more. I kept swallowing, and my throat kept clenching, but no matter what, I could not stop the warm feeling rising through my chest. I could even taste it at the back of my mouth. Just the thought made me sick. At that moment, I was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. I reached out and I went to punch him in the face. When my hoof came in contact he fell to the ground.

"You fucking bastard! How could you do such a thing like that to them?!" I screamed at him. Discord stood still, not saying anything. I couldn't even begin to think of what Discord was feeling at that moment; knowing that he been protecting the very thing that the monster killed. I could see Discord's patience was breaking.

He stood back up and just laughed it off as if it was nothing. "I thought I killed your fighting spirit. I would be careful if I were you. I have no problem in killing you."

I said nothing and stepped back away from him.

"Good girl. Now Discord, that wasn't yours to take. Now all I ask respectfully is what is rightfully mine."

"Joke's on you. I don't have it on me," Discord shrugged.

"Then get it. I know you can," He said more sternly. "As well as Silver Blitz. I want her."

"What?! No!" I asked. "Just let her go."

"And why would I do that? I love her."

Discord soffed in disgust. "Over my dead body. You never get your hooves on Silver Blitz," Discord snapped.

He smiled a little. "I knew you were going to say that. You never know when to give up. But I'm with reason. So I'll make you a deal." He trotted closer to Discord. Discord backed up a little to keep his distant. "It's either Luna or Silver Blitz," He then said. Discord widened his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He turned around and faced me. "Shader here only needs a little something from you. As you know, you have some very special powers. Stronger than anypony I have seen before. With it he can escape his little prison as I said before. There is no need to kill you. I never wanted to."

"My psychic powers?"

He smiled at my question."At least now we know you see a bit of truth. But yes; to respond to your question."

"That's it? That's all he wants?" I asked madly. Thinking about all I went through all those years. For a power that I didn't even want. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. All this time I wanted you...just like Silver Blitz. But if I must choose I am willing to sacrifice you." He noticed the anger and confuse look on my face. "Don't be mad. You should be thrilled. Soon you'll be normal. You won't see the creatures that been haunting you. You'll get what you always wanted. Your life back. That is of course... " He paused and looked back at Discord."If he chooses you." Discord remained speechless.

"I don't understand," I said. He kept his attention at Discord.

"Give me the phoenix and Silver Blitz and I let Luna go. She gives her powers to my friend here and I'll never bother you again. As long if you never come back here, I'll leave you two in peace. Nothing will ever come to harm you or her ever again. Simple as that."

Discord gave him a careful look."And if I choose Silver Blitz?"

"Then she's free and you get to keep your promise to her. I'll let her crossover and the phoenix will be yours to keep."

"You'll let Silver Blitz go? Just like that?" Discord asked doubtfully.

"I give you my word. However then that means…" He smirked, "Luna stays here with me, forever."

"What? No!" I yelled.

"I'm not choosing," Discord snapped.

"It's either Silver Blitz or Princess Luna. You only get one. Mark my words, only one of them will leave this place today with you. I'll make sure of that. Now choose!" He demanded.

"I-I can't," Discord said.

"Clock's ticking," Berry Tarts said.

My eyes widened when he said that. The thought of being stuck there with him send chills up my spine. I breathe heavily as I looked at Discord. It was clear to me that he wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Was he going to choose her? I mean I couldn't blame him. She had suffered so much and wanted to be free. He was keeping her trapped and I promised her too. But I didn't know at what cost. I didn't want to be stuck here but same time I wanted Discord to help her. I closed my eyes as I started to cry a little. I wasn't ready for this. The pain drained through me rather than skating over my skin. It traveled through every cell to reach the ground. I filtered it yet strangely enough, I kept what was pure and it was the dirt that left.

"I'm surprise that you are having troubles. You really going to choose some dead girl over your friend?" He smirk as he asked Discord that.

"She's not just "some dead girl" to me and I know she isn't to you," Discord snapped back at him. He shrugged at that.

"Maybe you're right," He responded. "But what about poor Luna here?"

Discord stood there, dominated by a profound sadness, fatigue engraved on his worn face. No longer could he see that inquisitiveness, that desire, that fire in his eyes. All that remained was the deceiving hollow soul that reflected in the tear-stained glass, the marks leaving no room to see his true self anymore.

"Discord, I know you want to help her. So do I. I made a promise to her as well. If you choose her, I won't hate you," I said to him, tears still falling down my face.

"Luna..."He was lost for words. I looked up at him.

"It's okay. I know how much you care about her..." I was still crying.

"No...it's not."

Berry Tarts spoke up."Have we reach a decisions?"

"STOP!"

We all heard a voice scream from behind us. We all turned around. Shader stepped out of the way, only to see Silver Blitz standing there. She was holding a small bag to her side. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried.

"Just stop."

"Blitzzy, you returned," Berry said happily.

"Silver Blitz, what are you doing here?" Discord asked. She trotted up to him and gave him a small hug before backing away.

"You ready to come back to your home?" Berry Tarts asked.

"I am," She answered.

"No! You can't!" Discord cried.

"Thank you for trying to help me. You too Luna. I'm so sorry that I dragged you both into this. I should have never done so. I thought you two could help but it's not worth this. I'm done running," She said, still crying. Discord went on to his knees to be somewhat at eye level with her.

"It's not your fault. It's okay," He said to her.

"Silver, you can't go with-" I began to speak.

"Luna, thanks for being my friend," She smiled. I knew what she was doing. She wasn't going to make Discord choose. Seeing her cry so helplessly made me feel so bad for her. I started crying again. I wanted to take away her pain so much. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. I went to her and I hugged her myself.

"I'm sorry…" Was all I could say.

"I'll be okay," She said.

"No…" There was one way that I could. "Let me take the fall."

She looked stunned at me. "Run." She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Run and never come back." Before I could say anything, she pulled out something from her bag. Then all of a sudden a bright light began to shine in the room causing both Shader and Berry Tarts to scream in pain and tried blocking the light with their hands. Though it was bright like the sun it, Discord and I could stare at it as if it wasn't there at all. I could still see clearly around the room. So clearly that I could see what she was holding on to. It was the phoenix. Discord ran to me and looked at Silver Blitz.

"How did you get that? How are you doing this?" He asked. She handed him the phoenix.

"It blinds all with a evil heart and mind. Now go!"

Discord began to asked, "But what about-"

"Forget about me. Run while you still can. Please."

"I will come back for you. I promise I won't give up till you're free," He said.

He really didn't want to leave her behind but he knew he didn't have a choice. Discord groaned at this. He gave her one last kiss on the head before grabbing my hoof. We then ran out of the room leaving Silver Blitz with them. As we ran out of the room, the light began to dim down till it stopped glowing all together. It didn't stop us from running. It did scared me though since that was the very thing that just saved us. Without the light, we weren't protected from them. And we didn't know how to use it or make it glow up again like it did. So it did worried me a lot. We ran down the hall and started going down the stairs. As we got to the bottom the creepy shadow Discord came out from nowhere and jumped in front of us. We stopped running as Discord put an arm out in front of us. It showed us it bloody red teeth and let out a roar.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Discord and I both yelled at the same time.

We ran back up the steps. The creatures not too far behind us. We didn't know where to go since we knew that Berry Tart and Shader would be up there. Discord ran it front of me and led us into another room on the other end of the hall from the room we were at looked down at the hall to see the demonic Discord. It turned and saw us. It started running towards us. I ran to the door and shut it as it made contact with the door. I quickly locked it and backed away next to Discord. It banged and clawed at the door and began to break through it. We both gasped, knowing we were dead if we didn't find a way out in time. We looked around the room for a exit or anything we could use as a weapon. There was nothing. I trotted up to one of window. It was all boarded up so I tried removing it. I pulled on it over and over but it no use. It was nail shut.

"Damn it. What now? How do we get out?" I asked scarily behind the growls and roars of the creature as it tried to break through the door.

"I-I-I don't know," Discord said.

"Wait. Can't you take us back? This it a dream to you, right?" I asked.

"I'm not dreaming. I mean I am asleep right now but I'm not dreaming. I am in the realm where that thing comes from. The place where spirits go to avoid crossing over, that is where I am at. That is what you see. The creatures and the ghost that hide or are trapped there. Which means it can still kill me. That and I still don't know how to send us back together," Discord said regrettably in disappointment but I couldn't tell if it was with himself or at the situation we were both in. Most likely both. Discord quickly paced both and forth. He tried to think of something, anything. Then something clicked with him.

"Wait. This phoenix has magic. So if Silver Blitz can use it maybe we can use it."

"Enough to fight him?" I asked with doubt. The creature was still ripping the wood off from the door for now its claws could be seen as it clawed its way through it.

"No. But maybe enough to bust this window open at least."

"Discord, we don't know how to use it," I said.

"Maybe it's like using a wand or your horn," He guessed.

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we're fucked but unless you have anything better, I'm going for it." He lifted the phoenix and pointed it at the window. He took a deep breathe and concentrated really hard. Nothing was happening and we were running out of time.

"Discord hurry up!" I rushed him.

"Luna shut up! I'm trying," He yelled at me.

He tried it again. He closed his eyes and took small breaths. He was more calm this time. He put all his focus into the phoenix. I didn't really expect him to get it work but I stay quiet for him and let him try. I looked at the door. The creature was close. I was hoping so that Discord could get it to work. I breathed heavily as I saw that the phoenix was still not glowing. This was it. It was all over now. We were dead. Discord desperately tried to hide how fearful he really was. He could control the tremor in his voice to a degree. He could consciously will his body movements to be less stilted. He could make himself smile somewhat even if it looked paste on. But I knew that even he didn't truly believe in himself. I covered my face as I prepared myself for the end. I then began to see a bright light. I covered my face to see what it was. I looked shocked as I saw the phoenix started to glow and slowly got brighter and brighter.

"Discord, you're doing it. Keep going," I encouraged him.

The phoenix formed a small orb. Discord pointed it towards the the window and waited for it to charge up. In a after a few seconds the orb shot out and hit the window with a large combustion. Discord flew back and landed on his but. He fell more of surprise than the force of the explosion. He looked up at the hole that was once the window and back at me. We wasted no time at all to get out of the house and ran straight not caring of the destination.

The Creature followed in pursuit along with Berry. Discord and I ran straight for the woods which seemed like and ocean of humongous trees. Some stood hundreds of feet tall and where several feet thick. The image kept repeating itself tree after tree. All looked the same and stood the same.

We could hear the sound of death not too far behind them as if it was breathing down our necks. Tree after tree we tried to to escape with their lives but luck wasn't on our side. Out of nowhere the shadow creature Discord jumped in front of us. He hit Discord on the shoulder; throwing him several feet back. I stopped for a minute and then turned to run to Discord. But I got near him, Berry jumped in my path forcing me to run away from Discord. Discord stood back up and ran the opposite direction from me

[Hr]

He ran and he ran until he somehow made it back to the house. He didn't stop running though, in fact he kinda was relieved. He jumped back in to hole that he made and into the hallway of the familiar house. In his path stood, the black shadow Discord waiting for him. He turned to run but it grabbed him and picked him up into the air. He grabbed on the the creatures arm as it choked him. He started gagging as he grasped for air. With the phoenix still in his hand, he throw it at the creature in a desperate attempt to live. The creature easily moved its head out of the way as the phoenix landed at the end of the hallway and rested close to the stairway. The creature then froze for a second as it looked right at it. He loosen it grip, allowing Discord to breathe again. He released Discord and he fell down to the ground as he was catching his breath. The shadow creature Discord picked up the phoenix and suddenly changed back into the original statue it was when Discord first saw it back in the basement. Discord stood back in shock as he tried to grasp what just happened. He walked up to the statue and examined it. He was shocked to see that it was exactly the same from when he first encountered it. He almost didn't believe it. Then he felt the a familiar presents behind him, he turned around. He saw Sliver Blitz standing there.

"You see, sharks follow blood and kills whatever is bleeding. The phoenix is it's blood."

Discord turned to the statue and thought hard about the words that Silver spoke. Then he realized it. He took the Phoenix and the creature went after him, but now since he returned it, it stopped. He turned backed to silver Blitz. As she was turning to walk away, she stopped.

"I wonder what if someone else touches it. What would happen?"

She shrugged and walked away. Discord then understood what he had to do. He reluctantly grabbed the Phoenix once more and ran out the hole as quickly as he could. He could already hear the shadow Discord reawakening; hungry for blood. He ran and he ran until he heard the screams of Luna.

"Luna!" He cried as he went to find her.

[Hr]

I kept on running further away from Discord. I wanted to help him but just as turned around, I was face to face with Berry Tarts. I panicked, my eyes widened as he moved towards me.

"Where do you think you're going honey?" He taunted me. I didn't bother to answer to him. I turned to get away from him. He grabbed me by my broken wing, causing me to scream loudly and lifted me up into the air. He pulled me close to him.

"Now let's have some fun. Just like old times."

"Luna?!" I heard Discord cried as he saw the horrifying scene of me being lifted up into the air by Berry. Berry sung his claws into my neck as his mouth opened full of mountainous teeth. I screamed, trying to push him away from me.

"Let her go!" He yelled out to Berry. Discord charged the orb once again and aimed at Berry. "Hey!" Discord yelled as he shot the orb.

Berry smirked and throw me feets away from them. I grunted sightly as I landed. I laid

still not even trying to get up. I was too weak and groaning in pain. Berry Tarts jumped backwards as he easily avoided the blast. Discord quickly went up to me and picked me up from the ground. He put one of my hoof around my shoulder to help me support my own weight.

"Hey, come on. I know what we have to do. Follow me," Discord said as he dragged me towards the back to the house, not even giving me a chance to think or ask him what he was planning on doing. It seemed to me that he had some sort of plan but Discord coming up with an idea usually scared me. Mostly because his plans usually didn't end so well. However, I didn't say anything. We soon made it back to the house just in time to meet Berry in the hallway. Discord and I stopped moving.

"You really think you can get away from me?"

Discord looked at Berry and smiled making him raise a brow. "No I didn't. I knew very well that you would catch up, but I was counting on it."

He set me down gently on the floor and winked at me. Discord then shot another blast at the ceiling creating rubble and dust. Parts of the ceiling fell on top of Berry and he fell to the floor. I used my good wing to cover my face from the dust. He ran up to Berry not wanting to give him the chance to stand up and stabbed him with the Phoenix right in the shoulder. He screamed in pain as he stepped back in shock. He looked down at his now bleeding shoulder and pulled the Phoenix out. He held it in his hoof and looked back up at Discord.

"Really, is that the best you can do?"

"Why don't you ask him that?"

Berry turned to see the shadows Discord crawling back into the hole. It stared at Berry and roared into his face. Berry stepped back as he grasped onto the phoenix.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to attack him."

The creature didn't listen as it lunged towards him and send both of them through the wall and down the stairs. He kicked back as he tried to escape the thing. He manage to get away from it enough to get to his feet. The phoenix turned into an orb and he aimed it at the creature. The shadow Discord just laughed as it smiled at him.

"You know I didn't have to do anything to you." His voice was low and deep yet clear and smooth. It echoed with purpose. "Because they have enough to do to you."

Berry turned to see ponies crawling out of the walls and floor. They were covered in blood and mutilated. Then he realized, they were his victims. All of the phonies whose life he took. They were there for him and he knew it. I didn't fully understand what was happening. He always had control over them for so long. How were they fighting back now? All the ponies surrounded him in a large whirlpool of blood while screaming. Discord ran up to me. I hugged him and leaned into his chest. I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't bare to witness that. Discord made sure that I didn't what was about to happen. My only hope was that he didn't look either.I could hear him trying to run but it was use. They trapped him as they drowned him in their own blood. He took his final breaths being dragged underground into a bloodbath of their suffering. I kept my eyes closed even after the screaming started to slow down. I wasn't for sure what was left.

"Is it over?" I asked, not quite sure what just happened. I opened my eyes and looked. The children that were there were now gone and there was blood all over the floor and the walls. The shadow Discord was also nowhere to be seen. Discord look at me and then back at the pile of blood on the floor.

"The phoenix marks the creatures victims and it kills them, but Berry Tarts was different. Being in this house there are plenty of things that wanted to kill him. I guess the creature just decided to let them have a little bit fun for once."

"They're gone?"

"They're free," a voice said. We turned around and saw Dusty. She was smiling at us. "You freed them. Now they can finally be at peace and Blitzzy can now crossover." She walked up to me and gave me a small hug. She pulled out a small red rose and handed it to me. " My work here is now done. That means I can be at peace. Thank you, Luna. Thank you so much. Thank you for believing in us. Now I know that you won't forget about us." Before I could say anything to her, she disappeared. I gave a small smile back.

Discord smiled at me. "They're free? All of them. We did it."

"Yes. Yes we did."

"However, we should get out before he comes back for second."

"Can you walk?" Discord asked me. I stood up from the floor and I gave him a reassuring nod. I stared at the pile of blood not sure if anything was still over, but then again after everything what the heck did I really know. Discord got up and followed him. We both headed for the door. I followed until I stepped on the little gold phoenix. I picked it up from the ground and stared at it. I carried it till we got by the front door. Discord saw me holding the phoenix and took it away from me.

"He wants this so just leave it." He was about to put it back on the floor, when the shadows Discord jumped down in front of Discord and clawed at him; throwing the front door and onto the main road. I screamed and ran out of house after him. I could tell that Discord was hurt and could barely stand. I desperately tried to get him up but he was heavier than he looked. I saw that the shadow Discord walking out the door. I looked all over trying to find the phoenix but couldn't. I looked sadly at Discord.

"Luna...run. Just go please…" He begged me. I couldn't though. I wasn't going to be a coward and leave him behind. After everything he went through to save me, I wasn't going to let him die. I stood on front of Discord as I faced the creature. If it wanted to kill us, it was going to have to fight me. It ran towards us and lunged forward at me. I shut my eyes prepared to face it, but it never came. I didn't feel anything nor was there any signs that I was dead. I opened and saw that instead of attacking me that Silver Blitz had jumped in the way. The creature was now biting into her entire lower back and wings. She screamed as she was lifted into the air. Discord struggled to his feet but could barely move. He tried to walk back towards the house.

"Silver Blitz!" He cried.

"Go!" she yelled. "And never come back." She lit up her horn and Discord and I were suddenly over the hill closer to some big gate. I saw that Discord was holding on to the phoenix now. Did Silver Blitz just gave it to us or did he have it the whole time? I didn't know. Discord stood up and weakly tried to head back to the house.

"We have to save Silver Blitz." He said. I regrettably, stopped him as he limped forward. I didn't want to leave her but there was nothing more we could do.

"No, Discord. We can't. Didn't you hear what she said? She wants us to leave and just don't look back. That's all she ever wanted for us. We can't help her."

"No, we can't ju…." Discord stopped as we both saw the black creepy Discord walking up towards them with Silver Blitz in his claws. I screamed as I tried to get Discord to move, but he fell to the ground again. The creature walked up to them and this time was going to finish us off for good. I then grabbed the Phoenix from Discord and charged it up again and aimed it at the creature. It lunged forward again. I shot at it making it hit the ground and letting go of Silver. She told this chance to run to me as I tried once again to pick up Discord but with little success. The creature got up and started crawling to us, but then it stopped and froze. I didn't know why at first till I looked over back to her but she wasn't by us anymore. She ran some distant away from me and Discord. There stood Silver Blitz with the phoenix stabbed through her stomach. She stated to fade in and out of existence as she and the Discord creature cried at in pain.

"Discord, I'm sorry," she cried. The creature charged at her. It picked her up and was going to bite her but she began stabbing it over and over. Discord stretched his arm out wishing he could help. His magic was useless so what could he do? I started crying. Every inch of my body was telling me to run to her and help. Surely there was something I could do to fight back. But I never did. I sat on the floor ground holding on to Discord. Not making any movements. Suddenly Discord's hand lit up a bright blue and he shot out a a big blast that hit the shadow Discord. It sat on the ground with black goo oozing everywhere. It looked at Discord with fear and anger. It knew it couldn't win this battle. It gave out a loud roar and it grabbed Silver Blitz. Discord, with all the strength he had left, got up and ran to them but it jumped in the air and then flew away. The echo of her scream was what left as Discord finally fell to ground and passed out. I went to Discord and sat down next to him. I was left there starstruck. I saw the phoenix laying on the ground. Silver Blitz must had dropped at some a huge wagon burst through the gates. Spike jumped out along with Misty and Shredder. They even had Discords real body with them.

"You okay?" Spike asked me. I could barely give out a nod.

"I'm glad you are safe and unharmed," Shredder said. But was I really?

"Luna, what's wrong?" Spike asked.

"It took her...It took Silver Blitz…"

"What did?" Misty asked.

"The same creature that took me. Discord got me out but we couldn't get her out. She sacrificed herself for us," I answered. I looked down at Discord, still laying passed out.

"She saved you?" Spike asked shocked. I nodded at him. "Oh...oh my."

"Where's Discord?" Shadder asked. I pointed to ground where he laid, knowing well that they couldn't see him. Shredder then grabbed Discord's real body and sat it down where I pointed at as it emerged to his real body. He waited a few seconds before lifted him up and laying him back in the wagon. "He protected you?"

"I wouldn't be here if he didn't." He smiled where I answered and looked at Misty who eyes were now rolling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Your friends here needed help getting to Shredder here, so I did. Also I did want to see if you were okay."

I scoffed. "Didn't know you cared so much about me."

"I do and so does she." She was talking about Dusty.

"He passed my test," Shredder then said.

"Okay, you were right. I'll give you that much," she snapped.

"I knew he would," Spike said proudly.

"Test? What test?" I asked. But before I could be answered hundreds of bloody dead ponies crawled out of the ground. They looked very familiar to the ones I saw that night at the cemetery.

"Holy shit! Where did they come from?" Misty cried.

"It's the phoenix!" Spike cried as he picked it up as it was now glowing again.

"What?!" I shouted.

"They must have sensed it," Shredder said. I didn't question it. I just wanted to get out of there. One by one we all got back into the wagon. Before I did however, I saw the red rose Dusty gave me. I knew it sounded pointless but I picked it up and took it with me. For some reason it felt important to me. Spike took the phoenix with him. I almost told him to leave it but if I'm honest I wanted to bring it. There was so much that I wanted to know about it. Plus it did saved us on multiple occasions. So I let him bring it. The wagon was started up and we all got the hell out of doge.

[Hr]

[i]3 weeks later[/i]

Since we left the house nothing much had happened. The nightmares went always and I haven't seen any spirits or Dusty. I also spent a lot of time trying to make amends with Celestia who was still trying to figure out what happened to me. My doctor aren't too happy with me either because I damaged my wing more. Now it will be longer before it will heal. I haven't seen much of Spike or Misty. I been going to Shredder every night to help with my powers so I'll be able to control them better. I had been seeing Discord almost everyday as well. He was so upset about Silver Blitz and dreaming a lot about what happened. I felt so bad for him but what could we do? We didn't where she was and where to start? He was a wreak. So I made him a promise that we would find her but when we knew that we could. I hoped that would helped him a little. I needed him to moved on from that. Today though, Discord and I went to back to the cemetery. I had the rose Dusty gave me. We slowly looked around at all of the graves. I already knew which one I was looking for. I tried to remember where Dusty's grave was. I trotted pass each one, trying to find hers. I went by the cliff where Discord fell the night this started. It was funny really. Had I not followed him, none of this would had happened. I wasn't sure how to feel about that now. I knew that a part of me and Discord would never to be able to fully get passed this. We needed each other more than ever now. When we did found her grave I placed the rose right in front of it.

"You sure about this?" Discord asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What are you going to do about your powers?"

"Don't worry about that. Shredder is helping me with that," I said.

"That's...that's good."

"Discord, it's going to be alright," I promised him.

"I know, it's just still hard you know."

I smiled a little. "I know. But know you always have me."

"I know."

We then headed out to make our way back to Canterlot. We had a long road a head of us but we knew we could face it as long as we had each other. I now knew that I wasn't crazy and had someone who believed me and knew the truth. I wasn't completely alone in this; there was someone out there who could understand me. We both went been through a I had to trust that he could protect me. It felt so weird to me that despite everything that happened to us, I felt so safe by just being by him. Like as l long if I was with him nothing bad could happen to me. It was as he was carrying me that I realized that I really trusted him.

"Now what?" He shrugged.

"Now...we stick together."

 **Author's Note:**

Finally! I am done with this story. I been working on this for 2 YEARS. So many times I wanted to stop. So many times I was close to giving up but I didn't. I just knew that I had to finish this. And now I can say that this is the end. I had so much fun with writing this. It been so long since I actually finish a story. Thanks to all that helped me edited and write. But most of all thanks to all the readers and followers who stuck with Beyond My Grave. I am looking forward to what else I have plan for the future and I hope that you all do as well.

Till Next Time!


End file.
